Family is Everything
by gorgeousnightmare21
Summary: Dahlia Maeve doesn't remember her life in the enchanted forest along with the residents of Storybrooke. Will she ever remember her past life and if she does will she ever forgive her mother for what she has done? Will follow the episodes somewhat. Eventual Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan (but not until further in the story).
1. Chapter 1

**This used to be my friend's account but she didn't felt like writing stories anymore so she gave it to me (since she knew how I wanted to write one). This is my first story so please be patient with me if there are any mistakes.**

 **I don't owe any of the characters in Once Upon A Time except for my two OCs (Dahlia Maeve and Sam).**

 **Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Every step she took just made her more anxious. Dahlia Maeve ran her fingers through her long dark raven hair. Not only her half-sister, Snow White, is pregnant and her mother, the Evil Queen, was coming for snow and Charming. Dahlia stopped walking and glanced down at her golden necklace. The sixteen year old smiled sadly as she clutched the charm. It was a tree with a circle around it.

It used to belong to her mother. Dahlia put her hand down and continued walking down the stone hallway. She could see the light from the sun fading away, indicating that the sun was setting. Another day that her mother didn't attack them. The villagers in the enchanted forest had called Dahlia's mother the 'Evil Queen' ever since her sister became a bandit.

Dahlia hated, still does, when the people call her mother that. Her mother may have done bad things but Dahlia never witness any of that. Nor did her mother ever treat her badly. On the contrary, her mother did everything possible to keep her from harm's way. The teenager missed her mother dearly and her grandfather, Henry. She still remembers the last time she saw them…when the Queen was banished from the kingdom.

 _**Flashback**_

" _Have you talked to my mom yet?" Dahlia glanced to her grandfather. They were both walking down a hallway, near to were her mother was been kept. "Snow has forbid me to see her and the guards won't let me even come near."_

 _The older man sighed and wrapped arm around his granddaughter. "Your mother wishes to see you as well. She is afraid that your thoughts on her have changed since she has been captured."_

" _They haven't and they never will. She's my mom and I love her."_

" _And she loves you too…more than life."_

 _Dahlia smiled slightly but it fell when she heard some commotion from the tower her mother was been kept. She rushed toward the noise with her grandfather following behind. The teen noticed her sister walking down the stairs with some guards, followed by Charming and her mother…who was been led by two guards gripping her arms._

" _Snow!" Dahlia shouted as she approached her sister. Her eyes glanced at her mother before flicking back to her sister. "What's going on? Where are you taking my mom?"_

" _She's banished from the kingdom," Charming coldly said._

" _What?" Dahlia and Henry said._

 _Snow sighed and grasped her sister's hand. "I'm sorry Dahlia. But it's the only way she won't harm anyone else."_

" _Do I get to—"_

" _No," Snow said, firmly. "You will be staying with me."_

" _What!?" Regina growled, taking a step towards Snow white but the guards pull her back. "She is my daughter!"_

" _And she is my sister!" Snow shouted. "I will not let you harm her in any way!"_

" _How dare do you even consider that I will do any kind of damage to my daughter. My flesh and blood," Regina turned to look at her daughter. All of her anger disappeared and affection showed on her face. "She is the reason why I kept fighting when I was married to your father."_

 _Dahlia ran to her mother, missing the guards and Charming trying to get her. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and closed her eyes. Her mother still smelled of apples. Something that Dahlia always felt comfort whenever she hugged her mother. It was the smell of home. She felt her mom hug her back and kissing her temple._

" _My little light," Regina whispered in her daughter's ear. "I won't let them take you away from me."_

 _The teen felt someone gripping the back of her red blouse, pulling her out of her mother's embrace. "Let me go!" Dahlia struggled against whoever was taking her away from her mother. "I want to go with her!"_

" _Dahlia calm down," Charming whispered against her ear. "I know that this is difficult for you but we are doing this for your own good."_

" _Get your hands off her!" Regina yelled at Charming. "If you harm her in away way I swear that I—"_

" _You can't harm us," Snow said. "And we will keep Dahlia safe from your clutches. You will never see her again."_

 _Regina glared at Snow. "We will see about that."_

 _Having enough of the Evil Queen, Charming commanded the guards. "Take her out of this kingdom. Make sure she doesn't enter again." He struggled to keep from Dahlia getting out of his arms. He will make sure that Snow's sister will be safe from Regina._

" _No please!" Dahlia tried to take a step towards her mother, who the guards were also struggling to make her walk. "Snow! Please let me leave with her. Please!"_

 _Snow cupped her sister's face. "I know that Regina loves you but I can't let you leave with her. She may be your mother but she is also the Evil Queen. And I can't risk the lives of the people in this kingdom while your mother is here."_

" _You don't know her like I do."_

" _I gave her a test just a few minutes ago in the tower. She failed. That's why I'm banishing her," Snow explained. "I would have let her stay if she passed but she didn't. She will not hesitate to harm someone again."_

 _Dahlia felt tears run down her face. She looked pass her sister's shoulder and saw her mother been almost at the end of the hallway with her grandfather beside her. She could see the sorrow and anger in her mother's face._

" _I will get you back my Dahlia," Regina shouted. "Whatever it takes…I will come back for you."_

 _**End flashback**_

Dahlia has been able to see a crow every once in a while she would get a letter from her mother. A crow would tap on her window at night and would leave the message on her nightstand before flying off into the dark night sky. The teen would keep the letters hidden under her bead in a small box.

She heard the bells ring and seconds later commotion everywhere. Her mother was attacking the kingdom. Dahlia rushed through the halls to her bedroom. She walked to her closet and grabbed her bow and arrows. She was startled when she heard her bedroom doors bang open. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was Sam, Red's seventeen year old brother.

"I know!" Dahlia said, walking out of her bedroom with Sam behind.

Sam grasped her arm to stop her. His green eyes were wide with surprise. "Where do you think you are going?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Dahlia pulled her arm from his grasp. "I will slow my mother's guards so my sister will have time to get away in the wardrobe."

"Your sister is in labor!" Sam shouted, pushing his dark brown hair from his eyes. His shoulder length hair always tempted Dahlia to cut it.

"She's having the baby?" Dahlia's eyes widen in shock. "Take me to her!"

"That's why I'm here for. Come one!"

Sam grasped Dahlia's hand that wasn't holding her bow and they both rushed down the hallways. They managed to slip past the Evil Queen's guards and made it to Snow and Charming's bedroom. Upon entering the room, Snow let out a painful scream.

"Snow!"

"Dahlia!"

The teen dropped her bow and arrows and rushed to her sister's side. Snow immediately clutched her hand and Dahlia bit down on her lip to stop from letting out a yelp. Her sister had a good grip on her hand.

"Sam told me about you been in labor," Dahlia smiled at her sister.

Snow returned the smile even if it was painful. "I'm glad that you are here."

"Are any guards coming towards us?" Charming asked Dahlia.

"So far no. They are in other parts of the castle but that can change soon."

Charming nodded and went to pick up Snow. "We must—"

"It's too late for that," Doc said. "She is far too long and the baby will come in any second."

"I can buy you some time with the guards," Sam said.

"Thank you," Charming nodded at him.

Sam's eyes turned gold and he ran out of the bedroom. They can all hear his howl and his paws running away from the door.

"Snow, you have to start pushing," Doc said, moving at the end of the bed.

"I don't think I can," Snow panted.

Dahlia brushed a strand of hair from her sister's face. "You must. She is the savor."

"Listen to your sister, Snow," Charming urgently said. "We have to get Emma to safety before they come for her."

Snow slowly nodded and started to push. She didn't know how long she kept pushing and pushing but soon they all heard a cry. Charming went towards Doc while Dahlia helped her sister rest against the pillows.

Charming tucked Emma in the blanket that Granny had finished knitting weeks ago. He walked towards Snow again and let her hold their baby. Dahlia smiled at seeing her newborn niece. She could see Charming's jawline on the baby but Snow's nose.

"She's definitely your kid," Dahlia joked at Charming.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah she is."

"Take her to the magic wardrobe," Snow glanced up at Charming. "Make sure she gets through."

Charming kissed Snow one last time before gently cradling Emma in his arms. Snow kissed her baby's forehead one last time before she gave Charming a gentle push.

"I'll come back for you," Charming said to Snow. He glanced at Dahlia before he left the room. "Keep her safe."

"Of course."

Once he left the room, Snow began to cry. Dahlia hugged her sister and rubbed her back in comfort. Snow held on to the teen as if her life depended on it. Dahlia felt her shirt get wet but she could care less about that right now. She sat there quietly for minutes until Snow's crying turned to sniffles.

"It's going to be okay Snow," Dahlia winced as her sister clutched to her. She ignored Snow's nails digging to her arms. "Emma is going to be safe. Charming is going to make sure of that."

Snow nodded before whipping the tears away. "Help me stand up."

"What?"

"Take me to Charming. I need to see that my baby made it through the wardrobe."

Dahlia hesitated but she knew that her sister will go either way. She carefully helped Snow out of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Put most of your weight on me. You are still tired from giving birth."

"Let's just hope we don't run into any of your mother's guards," Snow winced, walking slowly out of the room with her sister's help.

"Most of them are idiots," Dahlia snorted. "How do you think I manage to help you when you were a bandit?"

Snow let out a small quiet laugh. "Their lack of intelligence helped me escape multiple times from their clutches."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, in case if any guards were near. Dahlia heard Red's and Sam's howls not far from them. They saw the Queen's guards dead on the floor as well as Snow's guards. Soon they both approached Emma's nursery. Dahlia was the first to noticed Charming.

"Charming!" Snow yelled, letting go of Dahlia and limped to her husband. "Please no!"

Dahlia went to the wardrobe, listening to her sister telling Charming to wake up and come back to her. She opened the two wooden doors and laughed lightly when she saw it was empty.

"She made it," Dahlia said in relief. She moved to the side so her sister could see. "Emma is safe."

Snow looked down at her husband's unconscious face. "We did it. Our daughter is safe." Snow's groaned in pain and shut her eyes close.

"Snow!" Dahlia rushed to her sister's side. She sat next to her and grabbed Snow's arms. "You must not force yourself too much."

High heels were heard from the hallway. Dahlia knew that her mother was coming towards the room. She glanced at Snow and saw her still looking at Charming. Regina walked in the nursery and saw Snow holding Charming.

"Don't worry. You will soon forget all about him," Regina smirked at her stepdaughter.

"Why are you doing this?" Snow held Charming closer to her even if she starting to feel very tired.

Regina's eyes connected with her daughter's for a second before turning to glare at Snow. "Because I deserve my happy ending."

Snow leaned against her younger sister. Dahlia saw the exhaustion on Snow's face and wrapped and arm around her. She looked up at her mother. It was a bittersweet moment for her. She had wanted to see her mother for months but not like this. Not as the Evil Queen as everyone said.

"Stop the curse mom. I know you can."

Guards rushed into the nursery as well, distracting Regina for a second. "Where is the child?"

"Gone, your majesty," one of the guards nervously said.

"Keep looking for her!"

The guards nodded and ran out of the nursery as quickly as possible.

"You will lose, Regina," Snow said, tiredly. "Good always wins."

"We will see about that."

The women heard the ceiling crumbling and seconds later it was torn off. Gray smoke almost black started to tear off the room.

Dahlia glanced up at and saw how rapidly the smoke was moving. She felt someone touch her cheek and her eyes found dark brown. She saw the victorious smile on her mother's face. "We will soon be together. And nothing will separate us ever again, my child."

"You didn't have to do this," Dahlia whispered to her mother. Her hold tightened on Snow when she felt her older sister lean heavily against her. "Please make it stop."

"I can't." Regina stood up straight and glanced up.

"MOM!" Dahlia yelled over the howling wind and thunder. "Please!"

But Regina wasn't listening. She was busy talking about her victory and looking at the smoke in amazement.

Snow turned her head slightly and whispered in her sister's ear, "Don't leave me."

"I will stay with you," Dahlia vowed. She glanced up at her mother, who was staring at her with sadness. "I love you mom...no matter what."

The dark grey smoke covered them up before Regina could say 'I love you too' to her daughter.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Should I continue this story?**

 **Let me know in the Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer than the first chapter.**

 **Also Sam's name in his Storybrooke counterpart is Derek (in case there is any confusion). Dahlia's name doesn't change just like Regina's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Can we leave already?" Dahlia was pacing in the living room.

She had already changed for school today and was waiting by the front door. She was wearing her ripped dark jeans with black and white high converse and black leather jacket . Under her jacket, she was wearing her grey V-neck. On top of her dark raven shoulder length hair was a grey beanie.

"In a minute!" A voice said from the bathroom.

Dahlia groaned and flopped on the couch. "You said that a few minutes ago! I'm going to be late for school!"

The bathroom door opened and a woman with dark pixie hair. She was wearing soft colors, the opposite of her younger sister. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter. "Let's go then. We might still have time for some coffee."

They both left the apartment building and walked quickly to Granny's diner. There were three people eating breakfast before they start their day. Ruby noticed them and she skipped towards them.

"Coffee?"

Dahlia nodded, "Yes, please. Is your brother still here or do I have to listen to my sister for most of the walk to school?"

"Hey!" Mary smacked her sister's arm playfully.

Ruby snorted and shouted the order to her grandmother. She turned to look at Dahlia again and smirked. "Derek is in the restroom. He helped us open today since _someone_ had to change my schedule again."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't come home so late last night," Granny grumbled, passing the two coffees to the sisters.

"There you are!" A male voice said, the figure emerging from the hallway of the diner in the back. Derek ran his fingers through his already disheveled fringe black hair, making it messier. His green eyes sparkled in amusement as he walked to Dahlia. "I thought that I would have to walk to school alone."

"Not a chance," Dahlia took a sip of her coffee. "Ready to go?"

"I was just waiting on you two."

Mary glanced at the clock in the diner. "We'll make it in time."

The trio said bye to Ruby and Granny before they left the diner. Dahlia almost bumped into a little kid. She apologized and the little boy shrugged it off with a grin, giving Dahlia a lanyard keychain. Dahlia thanked him and nodded at the boy's father. The man smiled at them and ushered his son in the diner.

"That's pretty cool," Derek observed the keychain.

Dahlia tucked it in one of the pockets of her jeans. "Very nice of the little kid. I'm going to attached my house keys to it during first class."

"Those things look hard to make," Mary said, clutching her coffee in her hands.

"You gotta have patience while making them," Derek shrugged.

Dahlia smirked up at him. "Do you make them?"

"What?! No!" Derek spluttered. "I'm too cool to make those."

Mary snorted and was about to say something when she collided with someone. Dahlia and Derek stopped walking and noticed that by some miracle no coffee was spilled on both women.

"M-madam Mayor!" Mary stuttered. "I'm so terribly s—"

"There you are," Regina pulled Dahlia in a hug, ignoring Mary's apology. She closed her eyes in relief and her arms slightly tightened around her daughter. The dark short haired woman has been searching for her daughter since she woke up. She could feel her heart slow down to the normal heart rate. "I was beginning to worry."

Dahlia stood there in shock. Here she was in the middle of the sidewalk been hugged by the Mayor, of all people. From what she remembers, the Mayor has always been distant and usually keeps to herself. So it was pretty shocking that Dahlia was been hugged by the dark raven haired woman.

Her sister and Derek were also standing there in shock. Not knowing what else to do, Dahlia patted the Mayor's back slightly. She glanced at her sister and mouthed, 'What the hell?'

'I don't know,' Mary silently mouthed back.

"Um are you okay, Madam Mayor?" Dahlia asked hesitantly as she stopped patting the woman's back. She felt the Mayor's body stiffen and the hug was stopped.

Regina took a step back from her daughter and stared at her in shock. Did she just hear her right? "W-what did you called me?"

Dahlia quickly glanced at her sister and then back at the Mayor. "I asked if you were okay…Madam Mayor?"

The woman stared at her daughter in horror. "No," she whispered. "This isn't happening."

"I'm sorry what is not happening?" Dahlia frowned in confusion.

"You were supposed to…to—" but Regina couldn't finished the sentence. She didn't wanted to believe what was happening right now. Her daughter was supposed to end up with her. She was part of her happy ending. They were supposed to be together in this land as a proper family. Not separated again like in the Enchanted forest.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Derek asked.

Regina didn't listened and briskly walked away to find the person that will have the answer to her questions.

The tree of them stared at the retreating form of the mayor. Dahlia couldn't shake off the feeling that she had when the mayor hugged her. The woman smelled like apples. And for some odd reason the teen felt safe in the mayor's arms. She shook her head and walked away with her sister and friend.

* * *

Mr. Gold glanced up from his work when he heard the bell of his shop ring. He saw a frustrated mayor coming his way. "Good morning Madam Mayor."

"Why isn't she with me?" Regina demanded. "The deal that we made was to get my happy ending and that included her to be with me again."

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" He asked confused.

Regina stared at him and figured that he didn't remember his past life. "Never mind."

"You said her. Who were you referring to?"

"Dahlia."

Mr. Gold recognized the name. "Oh, you mean Dahlia Maeve Blanchard. Mary's younger sister."

Regina recoiled when she heard the last name. Her daughter was supposed to have her last name. She as supposed to be a Mills…not Blanchard. "Yes, her."

"Forgive me for sounding rude but what does dear sweet Dahlia have to do with you?" Mr. Gold asked. "From what I know, you don't talk to her or her sister." When Regina didn't say anything, he gripped his cane and walked to get an item to clean. "Is there—?"

"No," Regina dejectedly said. "Just forget this conversation ever happened."

Mr. Gold frowned when the mayor exited his shop with a troubled expression on her face.

* * *

"Thank God school is over," Derek groaned, walking out of the building with Dahlia walking beside him. "I don't think my fingers could handle anymore note taking."

"Stop complaining," Dahlia bumped her shoulder with his. "At least you didn't take a math pop quiz."

"Harsh."

"Totally."

They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Dahlia!"

The teenagers turned and Dahlia was surprised to see the Mayor standing by a nearby tree. She saw the woman gestured that she wanted to talk to her.

"I'll be back in a sec," Dahlia said to Derek.

He whispered to her, "Do you want me to come with you."

"Na. Maybe she wants to talk about what happened this morning. Just wait for me here," Dahlia mumbled before making her way to the Mayor. She stopped in front of her. "I'm guessing you want to talk about this morning mishap?"

"I wanted to apologize for that. I didn't mean to cause any worry," Regina explained. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Dahlia shrugged. "It's cool. I figured you might have had a long day yesterday doing Mayor stuff and whatnot."

Regina smiled faintly. "I also want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that," Dahlia protested. "The apology is enough already."

Regina shook her head. "But I want to. Please allow me to."

Seeing the hopeful look in the mayor's eyes, Dahlia agreed. "Alright then. What did you have in mind?"

"How does dinner sound like?"

Dahlia's lips lifted up in a small smile. "At Granny's diner?"

"What if I told you we are having dinner at my place?" Regina explained. "We can head back to my house right now."

"Oh," Dahlia bit her lip. She glanced over her shoulder at Derek and then back to the Mayor. "Can you wait for a minute?"

"Of course."

Dahlia smiled softly at the woman before walking to her friend. Derek met her halfway and stared at her in anticipation. "I need you to go to my sister and tell her that I will be having dinner with the Mayor."

He glanced over Dahlia's shoulders and noticed that the Mayor was staring at them curiously. His green eyes flicked back to his friend. "Are you sure that you want to go with her? You don't need to."

"I know that but I don't want to insult her by rejecting her apology," Dahlia sighed. "Just tell my sister where I'm going to be so she won't worry."

"She's volunteering at the hospital today right?"

Dahlia scratched the back of her neck. "Mary always has been volunteering since I can remember. Well, I have to go and not make the Mayor wait any longer." She hugged her him and felt his arms around her back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come over at the Mayor's house after I give the message to your sister?" Derek asked, with worry lace in his voice.

"I will be fine, Sam." Dahlia whispered in his ear. "And you have to work today at the diner."

He grumbled, "Don't remind me. Can't stand it when Ruby and grandma fight."

"They always do."

"Luckily you don't hear the things they say to each other back at the Bed and Breakfast," Derek shuddered. He gave Dahlia one last squeeze before stepping out of the hug.

It did not go unnoticed by Regina. Her eyes narrowed at the young man. No werewolf was going to date her daughter. Didn't happened back in the Enchanted Forest and it's not going to happen here.

"Call you later when I get home," Dahlia said before walking back towards Regina. When she reached the Mayor's side, she smiled. "I'm ready to go."

Regina smiled back. Dahlia looked back and waved at Derek before walking away with the Mayor.

* * *

"That was really good lasagna," Dahlia said, drying the clean plate. "Especially that red pepper flake. Gave it a surprisingly good kick."

Regina chuckled. She scrubbed some of the sauce off one of the dirty plates. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a hunch that you might have enjoyed it."

She knew that her daughter would have loved it. It was Dahlia's favorite dish growing up. When they were cooking, it reminded Regina when Dahlia was little and would tug on her dress or coat and would asked her if they could go to the kitchen to cook lasagna. Regina had a hard time not to mention any of this to the Dahlia the whole entire time they were cooking.

"Well your hunch was right."

Regina slightly turned to look at her daughter. "I couldn't help but noticed earlier that your friend doesn't seem to trust me."

"Derek was just been Derek," Dahlia shrugged. She took the wet clean plate when Regina passed it to her and started to dry it. "He is always protective of those close to him."

There was a knocking in the front door, making Regina and Dahlia paused on what they were doing. Regina shut off the sink faucet and grabbed a hand towel. She dried her hands and glanced down at Dahlia. "I will be right back."

Regina walked out of the kitchen and to the foyer, with Dahlia following behind. There was another couple of more knock on the white wooden door. But this time they seemed more urgent than the previous ones. The mayor opened the door and saw a frantic looking Mary Margaret on her porch.

"Ms. Blanchard," Regina coldly greeted her.

Mary glanced over the Mayor's shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw her younger sister. "There you are!" Without waiting for an invitation to step in the house, Mary rushed to her sister and engulfed her in a hug. "I have been worried about you."

"Didn't Derek give you the message?" Dahlia hugged her sister back. "I was having dinner with Regina."

"He did but it's almost nine," Mary grasped Dahlia's hand. "I thought something happened to you. That's why I came over here."

"Excuse me?" Regina gritted through her teeth. She hasn't forgotten what Snow had said to her when she was ripped away from her daughter back in the Enchanted Forest. Even here in Storybrooke, Snow would assume that she would hurt her daughter.

Seeing the angry expression in the Mayor's face, Mary tried to explain. "I didn't mean you Madam Mayor. What I meant to say was that I thought something happened to Dahlia on her way home and I came here since you would have been the last person to see her."

"And now you see that I am okay," Dahlia said, she turned to look at Regina and then back at Snow. "I'll just go get my backpack."

Mary waited until her sister was out of sight before glancing at the Mayor. "I'm sorry for the assumption. I didn't mean to insult you in any way."

Regina stayed quiet, not wanting to say something in case Dahlia will overhear. A few seconds later, Dahlia was walking to her sister with her backpack already on. The sixteen year old surprised Regina by hugging her.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Dahlia said. "I had a great time here."

Regina hugged her daughter back and fought back really hard to not kiss Dahlia's hair. "I had fun too. Perhaps we can do this again soon."

Dahlia stepped out of the hug, much too early for Regina's liking. "I will like that Madam Mayor."

"Please call me m—" Regina stopped herself just in time. She almost said the word 'mom'. She cleared her throat and forced a smile on her face. "You can call me by my name…Regina."

"Regina," Dahlia repeated.

The Mayor nodded.

"Come on Dahlia, we have to go," Mary grasped her sister's hand.

"I'll see you soon," Dahlia said, following her sister.

Regina saw them walk away. She was about to close the door when she noticed Dahlia turning back. Her daughter waved at her goodbye. Regina heartily returned the wave before closing the door. She turned around and leaned her back heavily again the white door. She had to find a way to take her daughter back. She will do anything.

* * *

Days have passed and Regina has seen Dahlia at least every morning. Dahlia would politely greet her and would leave to her school with her friend, Derek. What the sixteen year old didn't know is that Regina had contracted someone to follow her moves. Regina wanted to know if her daughter was been treated right by Mary Margaret.

She was sitting in her office in the Town Hall when there was a knock on the glass of the door. She informed the person to come in, continuing to write a report. She only looked up when she recognized the voice.

"Here are the pictures that you wanted, Miss Mills." Sydney passed the yellow envelope to the Mayor.

Regina smiled and took the envelope in her hands. She cut it with her letter opener and took the pictures from the yellow envelope. She started to go through the photos one by one.

"Why have you made me watch over this girl?" Sidney gravelly said. "From what I have seen…she seems just a normal teenager."

"That is my business," Regina coolly said. "You may leave now. I will sent you the money tomorrow morning."

"Do you want me to trail the girl again?"

"I will let you know tomorrow."

Sydney nodded and left the Mayor alone in her office.

Regina continued to go through the pictures until one of them made her stop. Her breath hitched and her heart grew heavy with sadness and jealousy. In the picture was her daughter laughing at something that Mary Margaret said. It should be Regina making her daughter laugh not Mary Margaret. Regina should have her arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulder in the picture not Mary Margaret.

She laid out all of the pictures on her desk and they all had Dahlia either with someone or alone. Her favorite was the one of Dahlia sitting down under a tree and reading a book. Regina noticed that in each picture her daughter was happy. What hurt the most was that Regina was in none of them.

Regina started to think over her plan. If she could even succeed of Dahlia remember of the curse been cast…would her daughter forgive her? Would she be so mad at her that she would not want anything to do with her and continue to live with her sister? Regina didn't want to see the hate in her daughter's eyes as she accuses her of the curse.

She never wants to experience that. Regina took all the pictures and put them back in the yellow envelope. She will take them back to her place where they could be safe and out of sight from anyone.

She put the envelope in her bag and felt something roll down her cheek. She wiped the tear away but more continued to fall. Regina finally let go and started to cry silently. She didn't know how long she stayed in her chair, crying but she did until her eyes ran out of tears.

Regina decided to let her daughter stay with Mary. She would rather have her company even if it was from short whiles than rather lose her from hate and disgust of casting the curse.

No matter how much it pained Regina.

* * *

 **I want to thank for the reviews of last chapter. They motivated me to continue writing the story. There is a reason why Dahlia ended up with Snow and it will be explained when the curse gets broken.**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you lovely people!**

 **A little bit longer than the last chapter. (Takes place during the pilot episode)**

* * *

 ** _28 years later_**

"Just a few more hours and your sister will be here for you," Graham said, walking in the room of the sheriff station. "Brought you coffee and a bagel."

Dahlia stood up from the lumpy cell bed and walked to the front of the cell that she was currently in. "Thank you, sheriff."

"Now, will you tell me why did you do what you did last night?" He passed the food and drink to the teen.

"No." Dahlia just took the coffee and walked back to the bed. "You eat the bagel. Not that hungry."

"Suit yourself."

Dahlia glanced at the blonde that has been unconscious since last night. The teen had been already sitting on her cell when Graham came in the station, carrying the blonde woman. She asked him what happened but didn't say anything. "You think she's going to be okay?"

"She will be just fine." Graham took a bite of the bagel. "I'll be right back." With that he left the room again, leaving Dahlia alone with her thoughts.

She knew that her sister will be mad at her for destroying property but it had to be done. After all she did also steal her sister's credit card so she could give it to Henry. She will have to ask Henry to give it back before Mary will notice it was gone. Dahlia heard a groaned and glanced at the blonde woman that was starting to wake up.

The woman rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed. She blinked a couple of times before she looked around. Her eyes settled on the teen. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think?" Dahlia sarcastically replies. She took a sip of her coffee and rested against the brick wall. "You're at the sheriff's department."

"How did I get here?" Emma rubbed her temples

"You have to ask Graham. He carried you in here while you were unconscious and he didn't say anything."

The blonde woman stared at her. "I remember crashing on the town's sign."

"Awesome," Dahlia grinned. "I'm Dahlia by the way."

The woman across the other cell smiled politely. "The name is Emma."

Dahlia's eyes widen in recognition of the name. "So you're Emma."

"You know me?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Henry wouldn't shut up about you been his mom."

"How do you know Henry?"

"We all know each other in Storybrooke," Dahlia explained. "Plus he is the mayor's kid and I babysit him every once in a while. He's like a little brother to me."

Graham walks back and he smiles when he sees Emma awake. "Good your up."

"Dahlia says you carried me here?"

"I did," he nodded, walking to where Emma was. "Looks like you had a little more to drink at Regina's place."

"I wasn't drunk," Emma rolled her eyes. "There was a wolf in the middle of the road."

"A wolf?" Graham looked at Emma in disbelief. "I heard crazy stories before but not as crazy as yours."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Maybe she is telling the truth," Dahlia stared at Graham.

"There has never been a wolf sighting and all of a sudden there is one," Graham raised an eyebrow.

Dahlia stood up from the uncomfortable bed and made her way to the front of the cell she was staying in. "If she said she saw one then she saw one. We weren't there so how would we know."

"The drink went to her head."

"Hey!" Emma glared at Graham. "I'm standing right here. And I wasn't drunk. I know what I saw."

Heels were heard approaching and a voice followed. "Henry's go—." Regina stopped short when she saw Henry's birthmother in the sheriff's department. Her eyes travelled to where Dahlia was standing and frowned when she saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to me or Emma?" Dahlia asked.

Regina rolled her eyes and she glared at Emma. "Have you seen Henry?"

"Not since I left him at your home," Emma said.

Dahlia yawned and walked back to the cell bed. It wasn't the most comfortable spot but it will do until her sister comes pick her up after she is done teaching for the day. She listened to the conversation as she sipped her coffee. She saw Graham opening Emma's cell door and saw the blonde step out with a sigh of relief.

"Hope to see you again kid," Emma smiled at her.

Dahlia returned the smile. "Same here. You're pretty cool to talk to."

Graham turned to look at her. "I will be back. Try not to do anything reckless in there while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Dahlia glanced at Regina, who was still standing there and staring at her. Subconsciously, the teen looked down at herself to see if she stained herself of coffee without noticing. She glanced up at the Mayor again and asked, "What?"

"What did you to land yourself around here, young lady?" Regina sternly asked.

"Property damage," Dahlia sipped her cup, hiding the smirk behind it. She only did it because she needed to make a diversion so Henry could leave the town to find Emma. And it worked. Operation Cobra was going smoothly. "I'm sure that you will be receiving a call soon."

Regina opened her mouth but was interrupted by Graham.

"Are you coming too or what?"

"We'll talk about this later," Regina firmly said before walking away.

Dahlia rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed.

* * *

"You are grounded!" Mary Margaret opened the door of the apartment. She closed the door behind her younger sister. "Not only did you graffiti Mr. Gold's shop but you also stole my credit card!"

Dahlia sighed and flopped down on the couch. "I said that I was sorry."

"Doesn't sound like it," Mary crossed her arms.

"You're right. I'm not sorry," Dahlia narrowed her eyes. "I helped Henry find his biological mother. When was the last time we smiled? A n actual smile, huh?"

The older sister hesitated. "Too long."

"Exactly!" Dahlia gestured her hands. "I wanted to see that kid happy again. I'm not saying that Regina is a bad mother…but Henry needed my help."

"What kind of help?" Mary Margaret worriedly asked.

Dahlia shook her head. "Can't say. I promised Henry that I wouldn't tell anyone unless he wanted to."

Mary threw her hands in the air. "If—"

Dahlia's cellphone began to ring, interrupting Mary Margaret. Dahlia took out her phone from her jeans and saw the caller ID. "It's Regina."

"Good luck," her older sister walked to the kitchen.

Dahlia sighed before answering. "Hey, Regina."

" _We need to talk about what you did."_

"Now?"

" _No, tomorrow after school. I'm busy at the moment."_ Paper been ruffled could be heard in the background. _"I will see you in my office. Understood?"_

"Yes, ma'am," Dahlia rubbed her temple. "I will get there as soon as possible."

" _Good. I'll talk to you then."_

"M'kay. Bye."

" _Bye."_

Dahlia hanged up and threw her phone beside her. It slightly bounced on the couch. She groaned, staring at the ceiling.

"What did she want?" Mary asked.

The sixteen year old turned to look at her older sister. "She wants to talk what I did tomorrow after school."

"Once again, good luck with that," Mary chuckled.

"Gee thanks," Dahlia grumbled. She stood up from the couch. She made her way to the metal stairs that led to the upper room in the apartment. "I'm going to my room." The teen could still hear her sister laughing as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

Dahlia Maeve Blanchard took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she knocked on Regina's office. She heard the 'Enter' from the Mayor. She opened the door and timidly stepped in.

"Close the door dear," Regina said, closing the folder that she was writing on. "And take a seat."

Dahlia closed the door behind her and walked to one of the chairs across the desk. She took off her backpack and placed it beside the chair, sitting down on the black comfortable chair. "I'm sure you also found about the credit card."

"I did," Regina nodded. "First, we will talk about the damage you did on Mr. Gold's shop. Why did you to it?"

The teen was prepared for this moment and made up a story that will seem fit to it. She didn't want Henry to get into more trouble that he already was. With a shrugged she answered Regina. "I was dared to do it by some friends. They thought I wasn't brave enough to do it. I wanted to prove them wrong."

Regina just stared at the teenager in disbelief. She knew that her daughter was smarter than that.

Sensing that the Mayor didn't believe her, Dahlia leaned forward. "Looking back at it now, it was a stupid idea. And I swear that I won't do it again. If Mr. Gold wants me to paint over the graffiti then I will, without any problem."

"Good thing that you said that because that's what he wants you to do," Regina cleared her throat. "He wants you there tomorrow sometime around this time."

Dahlia relaxed. Regina had bought her excuse. "I'm also sorry about the credit card. I shouldn't have given Henry my sister's credit card."

"Did you give it to him because of the book?"

' _Oh shit!'_ Dahlia cursed in her head. _'Okay. Act normal. Don't let her know that you know what she is talking about.'_ The teen tilted her head to the side and acted as if she was confused. "What book?"

"The book that your sister let him borrow."

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

Regina opened one of her drawers and pulled out a brown book. She placed it on top of the desk and pushed it towards Dahlia. "This fairytale book."

"Never seen it before," the teen shrugged. "I'm not into fairytales."

"So you don't know of the things that Henry is saying about it then?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "About everyone been a fairytale character."

"Maybe once," Dahlia shrugged. "But I mean it's just his imagination, right? Kids are like that."

"Has he told you what character you're in the book?" Regina asked intrigued.

Dahlia let out an awkward chuckle. "He hasn't."

Regina's eyes widen in surprised.

"He said something about 'until I'm ready'," Dahlia did air quotations with her fingers. "Whatever that means."

"Oh."

The teen noticed the slight disappointment in the Mayor's voice. She lightly slapped her knees. "Well…if that's all, I will take my leave now."

"Take the book," Regina shuffled in her seat. "I don't want Henry to have it anymore."

"Okay."

"I know that it's sudden but I was wondering if you want to join us for dinner. It has been a long since you stayed," Regina smiled. _'It has been too long that I had dinner with both of my children.'_

"Not today," Dahlia apologetically smiled at Regina. She put the book in her backpack and zipped it close. "I'm grounded. Maybe another time?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 _She smirked as she continued to walk in the forest. The fourteen year old was able to get away from the guards that her mother tasked on keeping an eye on her while she was away on business. Dahlia knew that the two guards were easily distracted and waited for the opportune moment to slip away. She was finally able to get some time by herself._

 _Dahlia felt a cold breeze and pulled her blue cloak tighter around herself. She glanced up at the sky and sighed. Winter was approaching fast and it made her worry. She knew Snow could survive another winter out there but it still worried Dahlia. She would bring a bag of food to Red so she could give it to her sister before they left for the Summer Palace._

 _She walked a little bit farther down the forest when she heard a cry. Dahlia stopped in her tracks and listened closely. It was a small hoarse cry. She listened intently to where it was coming from. The cry was heard again, this time Dahlia was able to pinpoint what direction it was been heard from._

 _She carefully started to walk to the right and followed the sound. As she walked, the cry could be heard more clearly but it still sounded a little squeaky. Dahlia walked the rough terrain of the forest, continuing to follow the cry. Her breath hitched and froze when she saw a red puddle near a den._

 _Dahlia knew that it was blood but she still had to inspect to see if it was old or fresh. She crouched down by it and barely touched the red liquid with her fingertips. She brought her hand up and realized that it was still fresh. She glanced around, clutching her knife that was hidden in one of her black leather boots._

 _She heard the cry again and looked over the den. Dahlia saw a baby fox, starring at her in fear. She put the knife away and carefully tried to reach for it. It only made the small fox move away from her hand._

" _It's okay," Dahlia whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."_

 _The baby fox let out a cry but still didn't move from its spot. Dahlia glanced behind her and looked around her. She didn't see anyone or another fox nearby. She realized that some hunters had tracked down its family and killed them. It was too much blood for just to be the mother's._

 _Dahlia looked inside the den again and she could still see the panic in the fox's amber eyes. She decided to move away and see if it would come out on its own. She slowly backed away, not taking her eyes off the baby fox. She was surprised when it let out a cry and started to crawl out._

 _The fox got out of the den and let out another cry, starring at Dahlia. She hesitantly reached towards it and this time the baby fox didn't move away. It limped towards her hand and whimpered. Dahlia looked down at its leg and her eyes widen when she saw a deep cut on one of them._

" _I'm going to take you back to the castle with me, okay?" Dahlia said. She unclasped her blue cloak and carefully wrapped it around the fox. It cried out in pain when she carried it on her arms. "Sorry, buddy."_

 _She made sure it was secured in her arms before making a run for it. The baby fox whimpered every now and then as she ran through the rough terrain. She ran and ran and noticed the Dark Palace not far away. "Almost there."_

 _When she got close enough, three guards have already seen her coming and rushed towards her. They took out their weapons to see if something or someone was chasing her._

" _Are you in danger, your young majesty?" One of the guards asked, looking over her shoulders._

 _Dahlia shook her head, stopping to catch her breath. "I'm fine," she puffed. "Is my mother back yet?"_

" _She has just arrived a few minutes ago," another guard, the youngest from the looks of it, glanced down at her arms. He noticed the fox but didn't say anything about it. "She is furious and is probably still yelling at the guards that were supposed to look after you."_

" _Is she in her bedchambers?" Dahlia quickly asked._

" _She is," the first guard said._

 _Dahlia nodded. "They may be hunters nearby the area," she informed them before she rushed towards the palace. She entered from the kitchens and ignored the calls of the cookers and chef._

 _She glanced down at the baby fox in her arms and noticed that it was staring at her carefully. "Don't worry, buddy. My mom will help you. I'm sure of it."_

 _The teen ran through the halls until sighed in relief when she saw the wooden doors of her mother's bedchambers. She could hear the angry shouting but she could care less. She pushed the doors opened, cutting off her mother's rant to the poor shaking guards._

" _Mom!" Dahlia shouted in panic. "Please you gotta help!"_

 _Regina saw the fear in her daughter's eyes and quickly walked towards her. "Did something happen to you, my child? Are you hurt?"_

" _Not me," Dahlia shook her head. She motioned to the fox in her arms. "But this one is. Can you help it?"_

 _The queen glanced down at the whimpering baby fox. "Leave us," Regina commanded to the guards. "But don't think that it's over."_

 _The two guards fled the room as fast as they could. Regina waved her hand and the doors slammed shut behind them. She looked at her daughter again and said, "Put the animal in the daybed."_

 _Dahlia followed her mom to the daybed and gently placed the baby there. She carefully unwrap the cloak and watched as her mother inspected the wound. "Is it going to be okay?"_

" _The cut is deep but it will live," Regina said. She hover her hand over the baby fox. It recoiled and let out a cry._

" _Hey, it's okay," Dahlia murmured, scratching it behind the ears. "She's only trying to help."_

 _The fox was still shaking and warily looked at Regina. The queen placed her hand over the cut again and a light purple light came out of her fingers. The cut slowly closed over the fox's black paw and the blood was wiped away as well._

" _I will make an entire inspection. Just in case," Regina looked at her daughter._

 _Dahlia nodded. "Okay."_

 _Regina did the same thing like before but this time the light was yellow instead of purple. "Just where did you find this fox? It's almost two months old and should be with its mother."_

" _I found it injured inside the den," Dahlia explained. "There was a big puddle of blood near its home and I figured that its family was slaughtered by hunters."_

 _Regina finished what she checking the baby fox. "He has a sprained on his right hind leg. I'm going to wrap the leg in bandages so it can help it heal faster."_

" _It's a he?"_

" _Yes," The Queen waved her hand and a roll of bandages appeared. "I need to you to restrain him while I wrap the bandage."_

 _Dahlia nodded and did what she was told. It took them a while but Regina was finally able to put the bandage around the poor animal. Dahlia rubbed its back as its whining stopped._

" _Tomorrow morning we take him back to the forest."_

" _Why?" Dahlia frowned._

" _He is a fox, honey." Regina sighed. "If you want a puppy I—"_

" _It's not that," the teen interrupted her mother. "Winter is almost coming. He can die out there alone. He's not old enough to hunt properly by himself. Let me take responsibility of him."_

" _Do you know what you are getting yourself into?"_

" _Not really. But I want to give it a shot at it."_

 _Regina looked at the baby fox and then at her daughter. "Make sure he doesn't leave yellow puddles in the palace."_

" _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dahlia hugged her mother tightly. "I promise to take care of it and keep him out of your bedchambers."_

 _Regina smiled and hugged her daughter back. "Why don't you take him to your room and settle a bed for him. I will check up on both of you later."_

 _Dahlia kissed her mother's cheek before letting her go. She gently placed the baby fox in her arms. She grinned at her mother one more time before she walked to the doors. They opened by themselves, thanks to her mother's magic, and walked out._

" _What should I call you?" Dahlia murmured. She giggled when she saw him yawn and cuddle closer to her chest. "I think I will name you…Ike."_

" _THERE'S A WET SPOT ON MY DAYBED!"_

 _The teen laughed as she dashed down the hallway with Ike in her arms._

Dahlia's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up in her bed. She took small puffs of breath as her eyes tried to get used to the darkness of her room. It felt too real for it to be just a dream. Dahlia shook her head, shaking the thought that was creeping up in her mind.

"Henry's imagination is getting to you," whispered Dahlia. "It was just a dream. That's all."

Her eyes traveled to where her backpack was resting on her red bean bag chair. She huffed and lay back down on the bed, with her back facing the chair. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but something was preventing her going back to sleep.

"It's not like Regina is a stranger," Dahlia frowned. Her thoughts went back to the baby fox. She felt some sort of pull towards it…like the animal wasn't just that.

Like if it was family. The same feeling she had with her sister, Henry and Regina. At first it confused her with Henry and Regina but she soon figured was because they treated her like if she was part of their family. Henry had told her that Regina thought of her as her daughter when he was younger. It wasn't until he started reading the book that Henry wanted her to spend more time at his place. As if he was waiting for something to happen but she didn't know what.

Dahlia hesitantly looked over her shoulder and stared at her backpack again. She stared at it for a minute before saying, "Screw it."

She quietly got out of her bed and tiptoed to her bean bag. Luckily she left her backpack open. She took out the book and went back to her bed. She got her flashlight from one of her nightstands beside her bed.

"Alrighty then. Let's do this," Dahlia whispered before turning on the flashlight and opening the book. "Let's see who I am supposed to be in this book of fairytales."

* * *

 **So what do you think of this chapter? Will Dahlia believe Henry's theory or will she just continue to play along?**

 **Things are about to get interesting...**

 **Don't forget to review! My PM is also open if any of you have any questions about the story or just want to talk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long guys. But here is another chapter for all of you!**

* * *

"So how does it feel like to be free again?"

Dahlia turned to look at her friend, Derek. It has been a few days that she her sister grounded her. The teen had to paint over the graffiti that she did on Mr. Gold's shop. She was surprised that he wasn't angry. He actually found it quite amusing, which confused her but didn't question it.

Today her sister uplifted her grounding and Dahlia couldn't be happier. The apartment was starting to get a bit more interesting now since Emma had started to live with them. The teen had fun seeing her sister and Emma banter every now and then but she wanted to have some of her own space. Emma gave her the idea to annoy the hell out of her sister. And it worked like magic.

Dahlia grinned. "If feels amazing."

Roxy, Dahlia's friend, put her arm over the dark haired teen's shoulder. "Are we just going to talk or are we going for a night swim?"

Dahlia bumped her hip with the blonde and chuckled. "Let's get to it then."

"Lady's First," Jack, Dahlia's and Mark's mutual friend, grinned at the girls. The seventeen year old nodded to the river below them from the small cliff they four of them were standing on.

Dahlia shook her head. "No way. You first."

"Nope. You two go first."

"You and Derek!"

Roxy rolled his eyes. "We are going to be here all night!" The sixteen year old unwrapped her arm around Dahlia. "Why not both of you go!" She pushed both of them off since their bantering will get them to nowhere.

Jack and Dahlia reached for each other as they fell in the water. Dahlia was the first to emerge to the surface and gasped for breath. "It's fucken cold!" Her teeth began to chatter.

Seconds later, Jack's head popped out of the water and he too gasped for breath. He reached inside the pockets of his jeans and groaned when he took out his phone. He tried to turn it on but nothing happened. "Great. Now I have to buy a new one!"

"Good thing I left mine at home," Dahlia smirked. She glanced up at her two other friends who were still standing in the cliff. They were both laughing their asses off. "Oh haha. Very funny."

"It was actually," Derek chuckled.

"Now it's your turn!" Jack shouted, swimming a bit farther away.

Derek passed his wallet and phone to Roxy before he jumped to the water. He spluttered when he felt the cold water. "You weren't kidding when you said the water was freezing."

Jack shook his head and water droplets flied away from his dirty blonde hair. He swam back to his friends and glanced up at Roxy. "Get your ass in the water!"

They all heard a loud booming noise and saw the trees shake. Roxy let out a shriek as she almost fell to the water. She was able to regain her balance and glanced down at her friends, who were staring at each other in the water. "What the hell was that!?"

"I don't know!" Jack said, swimming back to the shore with the others behind him.

Roxy quickly met them and hugged Dahlia, not caring that her clothes were getting soaked.

"It sounded like it came from the mines," Derek frowned.

"Let's go check it out!" Jack eagerly said before running off.

Dahlia shrugged and the trio ran after him. They arrived a minutes to the scene. It seemed the teenagers were not the only ones that went to investigate the mines. There were a few people already there, including Ruby and Marco.

The teenagers walked towards them and Ruby was the first to notice them. She smirked at them when she saw their appearance. "Another late night swim?"

"You know it," Jack wink at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes at his flirtatious gesture.

"Do you know what happened?" Dahlia asked, her teeth slightly teetering. She started to feel the coldness of her wet clothes. She couldn't wait to get home and change to comfortable warm pajamas.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ruby shrugged.

Soon two cars arrived at the mines. One belongs to the sheriff and the other to the mayor. Dahlia was startled when she felt someone poke her in the ribs. She glanced to her right and her eyes widen when she noticed Henry standing there. Not far from him, Dr. Hopper was standing behind him.

"Henry," Dahlia frowned. "What are you doing here? Your mom is going to see you and you will get in trouble."

The ten year old ignored her question. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you and your friends all wet?"

Jack ruffled with Henry's hair, much to the young boy's delight. "We went to swim in the river before this," he nodded towards the collapsed mines.

"Why?" Henry asked curiously.

"Because I'm ungrounded," Dahlia smiled.

"Hey kids," Emma walked towards Henry and Dahlia. She crossed her arms and stood next to Henry, as Regina gave her speech about the mines. "You two shouldn't be here." The blonde noticed the teens' clothes and raised an eyebrow. "Does your sister know?"

"Let's just say she won't be surprised if she sees me like this."

"Well you better hope that she doesn't ground you again," Emma said.

Dahlia chuckled, shaking her head. "She's not. Annoyed? Yes. But not mad."

The crowd started to disperse after the mayor's explanation. Emma left them and walked with Graham towards Regina. Henry tugged on Dahlia's shirt and had a small smile on his face.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Henry whispered so no one will overhear him. "I think I might know where he is."

"Who?" Dahlia asked.

"Your fox."

"Henry…" Dahlia sighed in exasperation.

She told Henry about her dream and that she read the book right after. Henry was excited and wanted to hear every single detail of the dream. Henry was more surprised that Regina helped heal the fox. He also told her that Regina was really her mom. That one was difficult to believe in and told Henry that wasn't true. Henry decided not to mention that again but she could tell that he wanted to talk about it.

The days that followed that, Henry would continuously ask if she had other dreams. But Dahlia hasn't. Henry told her that maybe she needed to be reunited with her fox to get more dreams…or memories like he called them. He said that he will find her fox for her so she could see that everything he said was true. Dahlia just agreed with Henry.

"I told you that I was going to convince you that the curse is real," Henry frowned.

Dahlia decided to play along with the kid. "Okay then. Where do you think he is?"

"I will show you tomorrow when—"

"What are you two doing here?"

They both turned around. Regina approached them and glared at both of them. "This is a dangerous place for children to be in. "Her eyes widen when she saw her daughter's wet clothes and hair. "Why are you all wet?"

"Went out swimming with friends," Dahlia shrugged.

"And Mary Margaret just let you go?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't know."

Regina took off her black coat and passed it to the teen. "Here. Put this on."

"I'm fine," the sixteen year old forced a smile on her face. She was trying not to let her teeth chattered in front of the mayor. "I don't want to wet your coat."

"That's the least of my worries, dear." Regina walked behind her daughter and draped the coat over her shoulders. She ignored Dahlia's protest. "We don't want you to get sick."

Henry observed them with interest. He couldn't understand why Dahlia refused to believe that his mom was also her mom. He would have to work harder for her to believe in that part. But first, he had to find that fox. Maybe then she will believe in everything else.

"Um…well thank you," Dahlia mumbled, putting the coat on properly. The coat was warm but her clothes started to get uncomfortable. "I should probably go and catch a ride with Ruby and Derek."

"We can take you, right mom?" Henry glanced up at Regina.

"I was actually going to suggest that."

"That's not necessary," Dahlia said. "The coat is already enough."

"Nonsense," Regina smiled. "Why don't you and Henry wait for me in the car? I need to talk to Graham about something."

"Okay."

Henry and Dahlia watched Regina walk away to where Graham was securing the scene. Emma was doing the same thing but on the other side.

"Come on," Henry grasped Dahlia's hand.

"Where are we going?"

He pulled her towards Archie, who was standing close Marco. Emma noticed them and Henry waved her over. She nodded and finished what she was doing.

"We need everyone to—"

"Hey Dahlia!" Derek jogged to her side. "You coming or what? Ruby says we are dropping you off home."

"Actually, Regina said she was going to give me a lift."

"Oh," Derek looked surprised. "Um. Okay. So I guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

Dahlia smile. "Of course."

The two of them hugged before Derek walked away.

"Let's go," Henry said.

Dahlia followed him to where Archie and Emma were standing by the sheriff's car.

"Now that we are all here," Henry began, "we need to speed things up for Operation Cobra."

"I'm on the Operation Cobra?" Archie asked, shocked.

"Of course," Henry smiled. "You were the first to believe in me."

"What do you mean speed things up?" Dahlia asked.

"The mines collapsed for a reason," Henry looked at Emma. "And it was because of you."

"Me?" Emma pointed to herself.

"You're changing things."

"How?"

Henry pointed to her badge that was clipped to the waistband of her jeans.

"Henry! Dahlia!" Regina shouted. She walked towards them and Emma stood closer to the kids. "I thought I told you both of you to wait in the car."

"I just wanted to borrow Emma's phone to call my sister," Dahlia said before Henry could. "I didn't want Henry to sit in the car alone. So I asked him to come with me. Right, Henry?"

Henry nodded vigorously.

"Is that true Ms. Swann?"

Emma and Dahlia glanced at each other. "It is."

Regina nodded. She turned to look at the children. "Then go back to the car and wait for me there."

"Let's go Henry," Dahlia wrapped her arm around the young boy.

"You can leave too, deputy," Regina coldly said. "I need a moment alone with Dr. Hopper."

"What do you think she is going to say to him?" Henry asked Dahlia as they walked away.

The teen shrugged. "Don't know."

Henry frowned. "We need to explore the mines tomorrow."

"What?" Dahlia looked down at the boy. "Henry, that's a very dangerous thing to do."

"We need to find proof," Henry stubbornly said. "I know that there is something down there."

Dahlia rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door of the black Mercedes. "There is nothing down there."

"Yes there is," Henry insisted. "And when I find it, I'm going to rub it on your face."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Mary Margaret sighed heavily before taking a sip of her orange juice. She could feel her sister's and Emma's eyes on her but she refused to look at them.

"So what are you going to do?" Dahlia took a bite of the s'morse she just made. "Are you still going to volunteer in the hospital?

"I don't know," Mary mumbled.

Emma cleared her throat. "You are going to get hurt in the end. He is married and you just said that his wife is a nice woman."

"Maybe you should quit," Dahlia reached for her sister's hand. She gave it a squeeze and smiled at her softly. "You won't see David every day. Then your feelings towards him will be gone with time."

"Think so?"

"Emma is right. You will get hurt. I don't want my sister to get hurt because of some guy," Dahlia frowned. "It's not fair for you."

Mary smile at her sister. "I will think about it."

Quick knocks were heard at the front door. Emma stood up and went to open it. She was surprised when she saw Henry. What worried her most were the tears running down his face and his sniffling. "Henry what's wrong?"

Henry quickly stepped in the apartment. "It's Archie."

"What about Archie, kid?" Emma closed the door and went to stand next him. "Did he say something to you?"

The young boy nodded. "He said that I should stop with the whole curse thing. That I should put all of that behind me and start living like a normal kid."

"He said that?" Emma frowned.

Henry nodded. "I thought he believed in me. In Operation Cobra."

"Operation what?" Mary asked confused.

Dahlia turned to look at her sister. "I'll explain later." She turned back to look at Henry and Emma. "This doesn't sound like the Archie we know. Do you think that someone forced him to say those things?"

"My mom!" Henry shouted in realization. "She wants to stop us from helping Emma break the curse!"

"There is only one person that will answer to me," Emma growled. "I'm going to make another visit to the Mayor's office."

"Let me talk to her," Dahlia jumped off from the bar stool.

"Why?" Emma frowned.

"Because you are too pissed and all hell will break loose," Dahlia grabbed her sweater from the chair by the dining table. "You two will end up throwing punches than talking."

Emma shrugged. "Point taken. I will drop of Henry first at home and then I visit Archie."

"Sounds like a plan," Dahlia hugged her sister. "I'll be home soon."

"Be careful," Mary returned the hug. "You come home after you talked to Regina."

"Will do," Dahlia said before following Emma and Henry out of the apartment.

* * *

Dahlia thought that she wouldn't be angry at Regina when she arrived at the office. But she was wrong. He was pissed that Regina would manipulate Archie into doing something like that. She figured that last night at the mines when Regina talked to him was to tell him to crush Henry's imagination.

She didn't even bother to knock. Dahlia barged in the office. She heard Regina let out a surprised gasped and jumped a bit in her chair. Dahlia slammed the door closed and glared at the mayor. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what, dear?" Regina closed the folder that she reading from.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about?" Dahlia gritted through her teeth.

Regina's eyes widen in realization. She stood from her chair and walked around her desk. "You rem—"

"How can you tell Archie to destroy Henry's fantasy?"

"What?" Regina stops short. She realized that her daughter still didn't have her memories of them. She quickly composed herself, masking the disappointed she felt. "Henry needs to stop living on the clouds and start putting his feet on the ground."

"He's just a child!" Dahlia shouted. "He's supposed to have fantasies about sword fighting or saving the princess. Or been a superhero and saving people."

"Henry can't separate what is real or not," Regina frowned. She crossed her arms and glare at her daughter. "I am doing what is best for him."

"Really?" Dahlia narrowed her eyes. "So taking away his fairytale stories and crushing them to dust is an accomplishment for you, Madam Mayor?"

"If it means setting Henry into the right path then yes."

"Wow," Dahlia let out a disbelief chuckle. She shook her head. "And here I thought that Henry was just exaggerating when he calls you 'The Evil Queen'. But now…now I can see why."

"Don't." Regina whispered, letting her arms fall from her chest. She took a step to the teen but Dahlia backed away from her. Her voice slightly shook, staring at her daughter. "Don't call me that. Not from you."

"Why do you care what I call you?" Dahlia glared at the woman standing in front of her. "It's not like I'm your—"

The ground began to shake again, interrupting Dahlia. She steadied herself by holding on to the nearby chair. The ground stopped shaking and Dahlia glanced at Regina. The mayor rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Dahlia said, pushing Regina's hands away from her arms.

Regina swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She felt hurt again at Dahlia's rejection. All the mayor wanted to do was comfort her daughter. But Dahlia was still upset of what she had done towards Henry.

Her cellphone started to ring and Regina went to grab it from her desk. She answered the call, not taking her eyes off Dahlia. "Mayor Mills."

Dahlia noticed the anger in Regina's face seconds later. She flinched slightly at how furious the mayor sounded.

"HE'S WHERE!?" Regina shouted. Her hand was shaking in fury and her fingers tightened around the black device. "If something happens to him Ms. Swan, you will regret been born." She ended the call and went to grab her car keys.

"What happened?"

"Ms. Swan and Dr. Hopper," Regina gritted through her teeth, "are at the mines."

Dahlia's eyes widen in realization. "Henry."

* * *

 **So what did you guys thought of this chapter?**

 **So Roxy is a friend / maid of Dahlia's back in the Enchanted forest. She was her personal maid but Dahlia never saw her like that. Jack is a boy that Dahlia and Derek met in the village in the Enchanted Forest.**

 **I will try to update this stories weekly since I want to write another story. I want to be halfway done with this story before starting to write the other story. I's not going to be a OUAT story just so you all know.**

 **Anyways...review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the chapter guys! I apologize for the delay.**

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Regina approached one of the workers with fury in her eyes.

Dahlia rushed to the mayor's side and put a comforting hand on the woman's back. They had been trying to figure out a way to get Henry and Archie out from the mines. But so far everything they tried has failed. Each minute that goes by has been making Regina more and more anxious. The teen has been by her side, trying to calm her down at best as she could.

"We will figure something else," Dahlia gently said to Regina. "We will rescue Henry and Archie."

Regina slammed her hands on the white truck. "They could have killed him!"

"Panicking won't solve anything," Emma ran her fingers through her hair. "We need to stop fighting and think of how to get them out."

"What else can we do?" Graham sighed heavily. "We tried almost everything!"

"There has to be something else," Emma frowned.

Dahlia glanced around hopelessly. She noticed Pongo scratching on the car's door as he barked. Everybody had choose to ignore the dog for a while and focused on rescuing Henry and Archie. Dahlia saw that the Dalmatian was trying hard to get out of the car.

She left Regina's side and jogged to where Pongo was. She could hear the mayor calling for her but she ignored the woman. She opened the door and immediately the dog started to sniff on the ground.

"Can you find them, Pongo?"

The Dalmatian stopped and started to scratch on the ground.

"Emma!" Dahlia shouted at her.

The blonde rushed to her side, along with the others to see what Dahlia and Pongo found. "What is it kid?"

"I think Pongo found something," the teen glanced at Emma and Graham.

The sheriff crouched down along with Emma and Marco. He touched the dirt and felt something underneath the layer dirt. "Help me move it."

Emma and Marco helped Graham move the heavy piece of wood. They see some kind of air shaft in the ground that was covered by the wood. Emma glances back at Dahlia and raises her fist, "Nice work kid."

Dahlia grins and bumps her fist with the Deputy.

"Someone can go down and get them," Marco said, cleaning the sweat off his forehead with a small towel.

"The question is who," Dahlia said.

Regina stepped forward. "I'll go."

"No," Emma argued. "It's me who should bring them up."

"Henry is my son," Regina glared at the blonde.

Sensing the tension that was about to form, Dahlia stepped between the two women. "Now it's not the time for that. Our first priority here is to get Henry and Archie out before something bad happens to them inside the mines."

Graham stood up straight. "She's right. You can argue about it later but right now we have to figure out how we get one of you down there."

"I can help with that," Billy, the mechanic and Ruby's new friend, walked closer to them. "We can use my truck's line to help lower someone down."

"I'll get the harness," Graham said before walking away.

"Let's get your truck," Marco nodded to Billy. They both jogged to where Billy parked his truck.

Emma stared at Regina. "Henry is also my son. So I have the right to go down there."

"You gave him for adoption—"

"Oh for fuck sake!" Dahlia threw her hands in the air, shocking both women. "You both are Henry's moms! Stop fighting about it! Focus on getting your son out of the mines!"

Emma and Regina blinked at the teen. The mayor was the first to recover. "You cursed."

"My cursing is the least of today's problems," Dahlia rolled her eyes. "And I think that Emma should bring Henry and Archie up."

Regina stared at her daughter. "You are siding with her?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. Just let her bring Henry back to you," the dark haired teen said before stepping away from them.

Graham came back with the harness and glanced between the two women. "So who is going down?"

"She is," Regina whispered.

He turned to look at Emma with surprised as he passed the harness. She took it from his hands and began to put the harness on. A few minutes later, Marco and Billy drove the truck close to the vent. They prepared everything and finally Emma was been lowered down the air shaft.

Dahlia grasped Regina's hand when she noticed the mayor getting anxious again. She held her hand until they could hear to pull them up. Marco and Graham worked to pulled them up while the rest waited. Minutes later they could see Emma holding Henry with a smile on her face. Everybody clapped and cheered. Dahlia helped Marco pull Archie up. They were the first to hug him.

"Welcome back," Marco patted his friend's back.

Archie let out a small nervous chuckle. "It feels good to be back up."

Dahlia left them alone and saw Henry been smothered by Regina. She noticed the mouthed 'help' that the young boy sent her. She laughed lightly and walked towards them.

"Dahlia!" Henry shouted once his mom stopped hugging him. He ran to her and hugged her.

The teen almost fell but regain her footing thanks to Emma. She thanked Emma before glancing down at Henry. "You okay, nerd?"

"I found som—"

"Dahlia, please go accompany Henry with the paramedics. Stay with him until I have a word with Mr. Hopper," Regina glanced at Emma. "And Deputy please clear the scene."

Henry and Dahlia noticed Emma's jaw tense and the hateful glare she threw at the mayor.

"Come on Henry," Dahlia whispered to him. "Let's get you checked up."

"But—"

"You can talk to her later."

Henry reluctantly followed her and the paramedics to get him checked. They cleaned his small cuts and wrapped a blanket around him. Dahlia saw the sadness in Henry's face and decided to distract his mind for a bit. She sat next to him and said, "You were about to tell me something before. What was it?"

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed. "It's in my backpack." He looked around and saw it lying close to them. He grabbed it and opened it. "I don't' know what it is but I saved it just in case."

"Your mom is coming," Dahlia whispered to him, seeing Regina walking closer to the ambulance. "You can show me tomorrow."

"Okay," he nodded as he closed his backpack.

Dahlia hopped off and said to Regina once she was close enough. "He's fine."

Regina let out a relief breath and hugged Dahlia. "Thank you for staying with him and for trying to keep me from losing my mind."

"You're welcome," Dahlia hugged the mayor. "I also want to apologize for the way that I acted back at your office. I shouldn't—"

"Why don't we forget that ever happened?" Regina smiled softly at her daughter.

Dahlia returned the smile and stepped out of the hug. "It's forgotten." She turned to look at Henry and then back at Regina. "I should get going. My sister is probably waiting for me."

Regina nodded and hugged the teen one last time.

Dahlia saw Emma standing close to the shaft, staring at Henry with worry. The teen decided to go to her first before going home. Emma saw her jogging towards her and stared at Dahlia in anticipation.

"He's fine. Just a few minor scratches on him," Dahlia stood next to Emma. She glanced at Henry and could see him shaking his head to whatever Regina was telling or asking him. The teen turned to look back at the Emma. "He found something down there."

"Did he?" Emma frowned. "What is it?"

The teen shook her head. "Couldn't see it. He was about to show me when Regina was walking towards us."

"Like always," Emma mumbled.

"She'll warm up to you…eventually."

The Deputy Sheriff stared at Dahlia in disbelieve. "That is never going to happen."

"Maybe…maybe not," Dahlia shrugged. "Anyways, I got to go. Mary Margaret is probably wondering why the hell I'm taking so long."

"Need a drive back to the apartment?"

Dahlia shook her head. "She's probably volunteering. I'll just walk to the hospital."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to take you there?"

"Positive. I'll see you later," Dahlia told Emma.

"See you later kid," Emma ruffled the teen's dark hair.

Dahlia growled and playfully punched Emma's arm. "Don't touch the hair."

The blonde laughed and threw her arm over Dahlia's shoulder. "It's fun messing with you." Emma smirked at the brunette. "Tell your sister not to wait up."

"Yeah yeah," Dahlia hugged Emma.

Both of them didn't notice the glare that Regina was throwing at Emma. Her hands balled up into fist as they shook with anger. The only person that noticed the mayor's expression was Henry. It made him nervous seen his mom look at Emma with such hate.

' _We have to speed things up with breaking the curse. Really fast.'_ Henry thought fretfully.

* * *

Dahlia glanced down at her phone. It was past six. She frowned and put her phone away. Regina was supposed to be home by now. She saw that Harry was staring at the piece of glass he found back in the mines weeks ago. A lot has happened within those weeks.

They haven't found any clues to where Ike could be. Dahlia and Henry had searched the woods for Ike but no avail. Graham had died of a heart attack in front of Emma. Henry had called off Operation Cobra for a while until Emma was made Sheriff. Her sister had stopped volunteering in the hospital because of David. But for some reason her sister has been looking happier and sometimes comes home late for a while now.

"Earth to Dahlia," Henry waved his hand over the teen's face.

Dahlia was startled from her thoughts and stared at Henry, "You said something?"

"I did."

"What was it?"

Henry sighed. "I said that maybe keeping this piece of glass means nothing important."

"So you want to throw it away?"

"What's the point of keeping it?" The young boy frowned.

Dahlia sighed. "Give it to me. I'll see if I can find something about it."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

They heard the front door open and Henry immediately passed the piece of glass to the teen. Dahlia hid the glass in her backpack before Regina could see.

"I'm home," Regina shrugged out her coat. "How did Henry behave?"

"He was good," Dahlia stood from the couch, followed by Henry. They were both surprised to see her very pleased. "He finished all of his homework and we played a board game for a bit."

"Why are you so happy?" Henry asked.

Regina shrugged. "Just had a very good day at work."

"By the smile on your face I said that you did," Dahlia chuckled.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? It's already late and I wouldn't want you to go back to the apartment without an empty stomach."

"Um, yeah sure. Why not," Dahlia scratched the back of her neck.

Henry grinned and hugged the teen. "Finally you are having dinner with us!"

Dahlia hugged him back and laughed. "It's been way overdue."

"How does spaghetti sound like?" Regina smiled tenderly at her two children.

"Awesome."

"Delicious."

Regina chuckled. "Why don't you wait in the living room while I get it done?"

"Do you mind if I help a bit?" Dahlia asked.

"Not at all."

Dahlia followed Regina to the kitchen while Henry went up to his room. The teen was helping the mayor with the sauce when her phone started to vibrate. She apologized and checked who was calling her. She saw her sister's picture and name flash in the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" Dahlia asked, observing Regina stir the sauce.

"Dahlia?"

The teen glanced turned around, surprised to hear the blonde. "Emma?"

"Listen kiddo, you need to come to the apartment ASAP."

"Did something happen to her?" Dahlia asked with worry tinged in her voice. She could feel Regina's eyes on her back.

"Mary Margaret was seen David in secret," Emma whispered. "And Kathryn found out. I'll give you more details when you get here."

"Shit," The teen cursed. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible."

Dahlia ended the call and turned to look at Regina. She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay for dinner."

"What happened?"

"Family problem. Nothing to trouble you with," Dahlia explained. "I have to go."

Regina followed Dahlia to the living room, where the teen collected her backpack and sweater. "Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No it's fine," Dahlia zipped her sweater before she put her backpack. "Again I apologize for skipping dinner with you and Henry."

"It's okay sweetheart," Regina hugged her daughter.

Dahlia hugged her back briefly. "Bye Regina."

Regina watched her daughter leave the house and run the sidewalk. She felt a bit guilty for telling Kathryn about Mary Margaret and David's affair. But she wanted her daughter back. Mary Margaret had her daughter for twenty-eight years. It was time for Dahlia Maeve to come home.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and support guys! You are the best!**

 **Here is another chapter my patient readers.**

* * *

Emma observed Mary Margaret, who was lying down on the bed. The blonde had tried to make more conversation with her but no avail. Emma was getting restless by the minute and was going to call Dahlia again when the apartment door opened.

"Sorry I took so long," Dahlia closed the door behind her. She threw her backpack on the floor and walked towards Emma. "Saw the red paint on the car on my way here. Any idea on who wrote _that_?"

"No," Emma shook her head. "All that your sister had told me is that Kathryn found out about the affair and—"

"What affair?"

"David and Mary Margaret."

The young brunette stood in shock. "My sister was having an affair with David?"

"Yes," Emma said. "Kathryn confronted her and that's all I know."

"You think someone told David's wife about them?"

"Maybe. Don't know."

Dahlia rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. "Dammit."

Emma gave the teen a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before walking out of the apartment. Dahlia saw her sister lying down on the bed, with her back towards her. She went towards her sister bedroom, figuring out what to say. She lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her sister to break the silence first. It didn't take long.

"I am a dolt."

"Yes, you are," Dahlia nonchalantly said.

Mary turned around and stared at her younger sister in surprise.

"I'm not going to lie to you," the teen raised an eyebrow. "What you and David did was wrong. You're smarter than this sis."

"But I love him."

Dahlia sighed deeply, turned her head to stare at her sister. "And yet he didn't do the honorable thing…coming clean to his wife about you and him. Do you think that he loves you just the same like you are with him?"

"I don't know anymore," Mary Margaret whispered.

The teen didn't know what else to say. She instead held her sister's hand as they lay in bed in silence.

* * *

"Why should I help you?" Regina raised an eyebrow at Mr. Gold. She crossed her legs, leaning back comfortably in her office chair. "What do I get out of it?"

Mr. Gold smirked. "I can help with your Mary Margaret problem."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. And we both know it."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "What are you suggesting?"

"Pain," Mr. Gold sat across from the mayor. "Bring pain to both of them."

"How?"

"It will be very unfortunate if something were to happen to Kathryn," he nonchalantly said. "And Mary Margaret would be blame for it…"

"Ah," Regina smiled. "She would be ruin."

"David will hate her, the people in the town will hate her….Dahlia will hate her," Mr. Gold leaned forward, "To finally have your daughter back to your side after all this years. Isn't that what you want?"

The mayor felt her eyes moisten and the lump forming in her throat. But she quickly blinked and composed her face to be neutral. She cleared her throat and coolly asked, "And why should I trust you?"

"Have I ever broken any of our agreements?" He stood up from his chair. "So what's it going to be Madam Mayor? Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"I didn't kill anyone," Mary Margaret grasped her younger sister's hand through the precinct's cell. Her voice was lace with desperation. "You have to believe me."

"Calm down. I know that you didn't."

Dahlia was in her math class when Ruby had sent her a text message. The waitress had seen Emma arresting Mary Margaret when she was putting the Diner's special menu outside. She had immediately texted the teen when she walked back in. Dahlia had to make an excuse to the teacher that she wasn't feeling well. Her math teacher let go to the nurse. But the brunette didn't go to the nurse's office. Instead she snuck out of the school and made her way to the sheriff's station as fast as she could.

"I'm going to make sure that you get out," Emma firmly assured Mary Margaret. "Sorry about the whole Regina thing back there."

Mary nodded in understanding. "You were just doing your job."

"Regina was here?" Dahlia asked in confusion. "What for?"

"Because she wanted to see that I was doing my job correctly," grumbled the sheriff. "Pain in the ass that was."

Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "Emma, can you do me a big favor?"

"Anything."

"Please take care of my sister until I get out?"

Emma smiled faintly. "You know that I will."

"Actually, that won't be happening," A voice said behind them.

The three of them turned around. They saw Regina standing near one the entrance of the squad room. She walked towards them and said, "Dahlia won't be staying with Miss Swan."

"Then who I will be staying with?" Dahlia asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She could feel her sister's grip tightening.

Regina smiled softly, stopping close to her daughter. "With me."

"That's insane!" Emma protested. "She can't stay with you!"

"She will be in better hands if she is with me."

Mary Margaret glared at the Mayor. "And I say that she stays with Emma. I trust her with my sister's safety."

"You are going to let Miss Swan take care of Dahlia? The same woman who was in prison and gave Henry up for adoption?"

"The reason I gave up my son is none of your goddamn business!" Emma growled at Regina. "Mary Margaret put me as a temporary guardian for her sister and I'm going to be whether you like it or not!"

"It's _I_ who doesn't trust Dahlia's safety under your care, sheriff," Regina growled.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Dahlia yelled. Her eyes flickered between the blonde and brunette. "Shouldn't my opinion be included in this? Don't I have the right to choose who I want to stay with?"

"Dahlia," Mary Margaret muttered, catching her sister's attention. "It's best for you to stay with Emma. She will keep you safe."

"From what do I need saving?" Dahlia asked bemused. She glanced at the mayor before looking back at her sister. "I want to stay with Regina."

Emma and Mary Margaret stared at the teen in shock.

Dahlia turned to look at Emma. "Is not that I don't trust you with my well-being because I do. But I know Regina longer."

"But—"

"And Emma needs to focus on getting you out than taking care of a teenager," Dahlia stared at her sister. She gave Mary's hand a reassuring smile, "so you can come home."

"I can do both things," Emma rested her hand on the teen's shoulder.

Dahlia let go of her sister's hand and patted Emma's softly. "I will be okay with Regina. I trust her."

"Please think about this?" Mary Margaret whispered to her little sister. "Stay with Emma. For my sake."

"Don't guilt trip me," Dahlia grimaced. "I choose to stay with Regina."

Regina cleared her throat. "We should better go, my child. You can come and visit your sister tomorrow after school."

"Mind if we go to the apartment?" Dahlia glanced at Regina. "I need to pick some stuff if I'm going to stay with you for a bit."

"Not at all."

Regina wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. As they walked away, the mayor couldn't help but smirk at how well the plan was going.

* * *

 _Tears ran down Dahlia's flushed cheeks as she ran out of her room. The five year old clutched, Floppy, her stuffed grey rabbit close to her chest. Her sister's bedchambers were close to her but she didn't want Snow. Only her mom could make the bad dreams go away. She ran down the halls, her bare feet patted on the stone floor. She was about to turn a corner when she bumped into one of the guards._

" _Whoa there your little majesty," the guard caught Dahlia before she fell on the floor. He noticed the tears and he immediately tensed. "What happened?"_

" _Bad dream," Dahlia whispered. "Want my mommy."_

 _The guard nodded and picked up the five year old in his arms. He noticed her bare feet and didn't want her to get sick. Dahlia held on Floppy as the guard walked. They didn't bump into other guards on their way to her mother's chambers. Soon they saw the wooden door to her mother's bedroom._

 _Dahlia tensed when he heard shouting coming from room as they got neared. The guard felt the little girl leaned more against him, as if she was trying to curl herself into a little ball. He quickly hurried his pace._

 _He hesitantly knocked on the door. Instantly the shouting stopped and heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Seconds later, the door was opened._

" _What!" Barked the King to the guard._

" _Found the young one roaming around the halls, crying for her mother."_

 _Leopold sighed in irritation. "Bring her in," he stepped aside to let the guard pass._

 _Regina was standing in the middle of the room when she saw her daughter in the guard's arms. "Dahlia!" She rushed to his side and the guard passed the child to her. She rubbed her hand on her daughter's back. "What's wrong, my little light?"_

" _Bad dream," mumbled Dahlia. She burrowed her head between her mother's neck and shoulders. She could smell apples and she felt calmness wash over her. "Bad man laughing and chasing me."_

 _Regina soothingly said, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here now," her arms tightened around her daughter protectively. She had an idea on who it might be. There will be hell to pay when she sees him for the next lesson. "Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm here."_

" _You may go," the king ordered the guard. Leopold closed the door behind the man and turned to look at his wife. "We are not done."_

" _We can continue to discuss this another time," Regina said. She walked to her bed and sat down, with her daughter on her lap. She wrapped her deep purple blanket around Dahlia. "My daughter needs me."_

" _It cannot wait." Leopold gritted through his teeth. "It's a very urgent matter."_

" _I am not having another child," Regina frowned. "The midwife said so after Dahlia was born."_

" _Oh rubbish!" The King yelled, pacing in front of the fireplace. "I need a son to carry the family name! And you are going to provide me another heir to the throne!"_

 _Dahlia had never seen her father yelled before. She cuddled closer to her mother and held Floppy closer to her face._

 _Feeling her daughter shaking, Regina hissed at Leopold, "You're frightening my daughter."_

" _Our daughter," The king said. "Who sadly isn't nothing like Snow."_

" _I'm glad that they are different."_

 _The King glared at his wife. "She is supposed to be graceful as her older sister! Snow is a perfect example of what Dahlia should start learning how to be! You are spoiling her too much!"_

" _She is just a child!" Regina argued back. "Don't compare her five year old to a teenager."_

" _I will not have it!" Leopold started to approach Regina and Dahlia. "She will—!"_

Dahlia's eyes flew open and sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. She could feel the sweat running down her back and on her forehead. The teen glanced around the bedroom, her heart pounding fast in her chest. Dahlia sighed in relief when she saw that she was still in the guestroom at Regina's place. She untangled herself from the bed sheets and shakily got out of bed. She opened the bedroom door and silently crept to the bathroom, across from Henry room's and the guest room.

She winced when the door made a creaking sound when closing it behind her. She turned on the light and went towards the sink. She splashed her face with cold water a few times before closing it and drying her face with a towel. Her mind was still reeling back to the dream she just had a few moments ago. It felt just like the one she had back in the apartment what felt like a long time ago. She jumped in surprise when she heard two knocks on the bathroom door.

"Dahlia?" Regina' muffled voice called from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

The teen shakily said, "I'm fine. Be out in a second." She glanced at herself in the mirror before opening the door. She smiled apologetically at the mayor. "Sorry for waking you up. I didn't mean to."

"You're shaking," Regina frowned, placing a hand on her daughter's forehead. It wasn't hot as she imagined it would. "Let's go to the kitchen and get you a warm glass of milk."

"I'm okay, really." Dahlia protested.

"No you are not."

Dahlia sighed. "Yeah, okay." She followed Regina down to the kitchen in silence so they wouldn't wake Henry up.

The moment they entered the kitchen, the mayor told her to sit on the barstool while she warm up the milk. Too tired to object, Dahlia did what she was told. They were both quiet during the time that Regina was warming up the milk in the microwave.

"You had a nightmare?" Regina was the first to break the silence. She poured the now warm milk in a glass cup and passed it to her daughter.

The teen mumbled a quick 'thank you' as she took the cup. She sipped the milk before answering. "To be perfectly honest, it didn't felt like that."

"What do you mean?" Regina sat next to Dahlia.

"It has happened before. Just once a while back," Dahlia stared at the cup of milk. "But tonight's was different."

"What made it different from the other one?"

The teen stayed silent.

"You can tell me."

The young brunette took another sip from the cup. She kept her eyes on her hands the whole time she recalled her dream. "I was a little kid running down these hallways, like the inside of a castle. But I was younger on this recent one. I was looking for my mom because I had a nightmare."

Regina's breath hitched. Her daughter didn't have a bad dream…it was a memory from the Enchanted Forest. "Did you found her?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah but there was shouting coming from her bedroom," Dahlia rubbed her eyes for a minute. "He was mostly doing the shouting about having another heir. His yelling scared the shit out of me. My mother held me in her arms as if she was trying to protect me from him. Then I woke up."

Regina quickly whipped a tear away before her daughter could see. She remembers that night clearly. Leopold had almost slapped her but upon seeing Dahlia's scared face; he stormed off her bed chambers. Regina didn't sleep at all that night, scared that Leopold would do something to her. Luckily he didn't that night.

"I was actually scared," Dahlia muttered. "On the other one, I was just surprised."

"What was the other one about?" Regina asked, wanting to know what it was.

The teen smiled briefly. "Finding a baby fox in the middle of the forest. He was injured. I took him back to the castle and my mother healed him as best as she could. I got to keep him, though."

"That sounds a more cheery dream." Regina chuckled lowly. She remembers Ike. Her daughter's pet and also the 'furniture destroyer' as she used to call him. It saddened her that she wasn't able to find him here in Storybrooke. She has wondered what became of him.

"But that's the thing," Dahlia glanced at the mayor, interrupting her train of thought. "They didn't feel like dreams. They feel more like memories, as crazy as that may sound." She shook her head and starred at her hands. "I think that book has gotten to my head."

Regina grasped her daughter's hand. "Don't overthink these dreams. You will find the answers when it's the right time."

Dahlia didn't know what the mayor meant by that. So, she just nodded and stared at her covered hands.

"You said you saw your mother in both of your dreams," Regina said. She could feel her heartbeat starting to quicken with anticipation. "Did—did you see her face?"

"Yes," Dahlia said. She glanced up from starring at her hands. Brown eyes connected with brown eyes. "It was you."

* * *

 **Another longish chapter. I will try to update sooner so that way I won't keep you guys waiting.**

 **Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys like this chapter. As I promise, I will try to update weekly.**

 **Enjoy my fellow readers!**

* * *

Regina is staring at her daughter's sleeping face the next morning. She brushed back a strand of hair on Dahlia's face and continued to observe her sleeping.

 _It was you._

When Dahlia told her that, it made Regina's heart leaped in joy. It took all of her strength to not reveal everything to Dahlia. The fairytales in the book that Henry had gotten from Mary Margaret were true. That dreams she was having were her memories from the Enchanted Forest.

But she had to keep quiet. For now. Once Mary Margaret was out of the picture, Regina will focus on how to get her daughter to remember. Even if her daughter will be angry at her…she just wanted to hear Dahlia call her 'mom' again.

Dahlia shifted in her sleep and mumbled, "Raining doughnuts."

The mayor let out a low chuckle upon hearing her daughter's comment. It made her curious what Dahlia was dreaming about. Regina brushed the teen's hair from her face again. She glanced down at her watch and sighed heavily, standing up from the bed and walking towards the bedroom door. She had to get ready and start making breakfast. She would let the kids sleep a few more minutes.

Regina turned back to stare at her daughter for a few more seconds before closing the door softly behind her. Regina changed to one of her favorite office suits and fixed her hair. She had just finished doing her makeup when she heard one of the bedroom doors open. She stepped out of her room and saw Henry walking out of his room, yawning.

"Good Morning Henry," Regina smiled at her son.

Henry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Morning."

"I was just about to wake the two of you up," Regina nodded towards his bedroom. "Change into your uniform while I wake Dahlia up."

"Can I wake her? Please?" Henry eagerly asked. All signs of sleep gone.

Regina glanced down at her watch again. She had of time to make a hearty breakfast. Instead of just making them oatmeal, she will make some pancakes for her children. "Do you think you will be able to wake her up?"

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina always had to struggle to wake her daughter up. One time, Dahlia had hit her with a pillow for waking her up too early than usual. Regina had to since they had to head to the summer palace for the winter. The mayor remembered her daughter been grumpy the whole ride to the castle.

"Yes!' Henry grinned.

"Then I will leave you to it," Regina said, passing her son. "I will start on breakfast. Wash up first before waking her up."

As she climbed down the stairs, she decided to make blueberry pancakes. She would have like to make apple pancakes but Henry doesn't like apples, much to her dismay. She hummed a tune when she entered the kitchen and started to gather everything she will need to make breakfast.

Regina had just finished making the pancakes when a loud blow horn was heard from upstairs and then a thump. She would be lying if she denied been scared of the loud horn noise. "Henry…" She shook her head. A few seconds later she heard her daughter.

"NERD!" Dahlia's shout was heard down from upstairs.

There was another thumping noise followed by another thumping noise. Regina frowned and took off her cooking apron. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As she got near Dahlia's room, she could hear Henry telling Dahlia that he won't do it again and giggling.

Regina opened the door and couldn't help but let out a small smile appear on her face. Her two children were on the floor trying to see who will get to the air horn first. Dahlia had Henry in a playful headlock and ruffling his hair, while Henry was tickling Dahlia on the ribs so she would let go.

She leaned against the doorframe and cleared her throat, "Breakfast is going to get cold."

Dahlia let go of Henry and smiled at Regina, "Morning."

"Told you I would wake her up," Henry grinned at his mother.

"You never said anything about a blow horn," Regina raised an eyebrow. "The two of you better hurry if you want some pancakes before going to school."

"Blueberry?" Henry excitedly asked, getting up from the floor. He tried to unwrinkled and dust off any dust on his uniform.

Regina nodded. "You're favorite."

"You are in for a treat," the young boy turned to look at Dahlia, who had also gotten up from the floor. "Her pancakes are really delicious. Even better than Granny's but don't tell your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Dahlia stared at Henry in confusion.

"Derek."

The teen let out a small chuckle. "He is not my boyfriend."

"Not yet," Henry grinned and ran out of the room to go eat his breakfast.

Regina stared at her daughter. "Are you and Derek just friends?" She was hoping that the teen would say yes. Twenty eight years have passed and Regina saw close Dahlia and the wolf boy were getting.

"Yeah. Nothing more," Dahlia scratched the back of her head, making her hair more disheveled than it already was. But that didn't mean that she didn't want it to be more. There were two—now three—people knew that she had a crush on Derek. Her friend Roxy, Ruby and now Henry.

Regina mentally let out a relief sigh. She pushed herself off the doorframe. "I should let you get ready for school. Hurry so you can eat before school."

"Okay," Dahlia went to the closet to where her few shirts where hanging. She stopped and turned towards the door. "Regina, wait."

The older woman was about to shut the door behind her when she heard her daughter calling her name. She opened it and stared at Dahlia, "Yes, dear?"

"About last night…can it stay between us?"

"If that's what you want."

Dahlia nodded. "It is."

"Then you have my word," Regina smile. "It will be our secret."

Dahlia smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"And how are you going to do that?" Mary Margaret said emotionless. "Storybrooke is Regina's town. You will never be able to prove of me been set up."

Emma grasped the bars of the cell's door. "I will find something. If I can't then there is only one person that will truly help us."

"Who?"

"Your lawyer, Mr. Gold."

Mary frowned. "I thought you didn't approve of him?"

"I still don't. But I like his results. I was made sheriff because of him," Emma explained. "He knows Regina very well."

"So does my sister," Mary Margaret whisper. Her eyes flicked to Emma's. "She can help us. She believes that I'm innocent."

Emma nodded. "She can work on the inside. But there is only one problem," she sighed. "Dahlia doesn't believe that Regina would do something like this."

"Henry does," Mary quickly said. "He will be able to convince her somehow."

"I will talk to him," Emma said. "He might be able to sneak into Regina's office and find something there. Or somewhere else."

Mary Margaret gave a lifeless smile to Emma before walking to her bed. "Thanks for trying Emma."

"I'm going to do everything to get you out of here, like I promise. I will come back later," Emma said. "Just hang in there for me, okay? I will prove that you are been framed."

Mary just nodded, sitting down on the lumpy cell bed. She placed the brown bag and coffee cup that Emma brought her on the floor, next to her. "I believe in you."

Emma stared at her friend a few more seconds before leaving.

She opened the palm of her hand once Emma was out of the squad room. She took her time inspecting the key. It seemed to be really old and medieval looking. Especially, the skull design in the key's handle. What surprised her most was that the cell's door actually opened before Emma had walked in.

Mary Margaret leaned back against the brick wall, contemplating whether she should use it to escape. If she did, she will be able to leave town and not go to the trial of the murder of Kathryn. She nodded to herself. That is what she will do. She will leave tonight and get the hell out of this town. She will find a way to contact Dahlia and get her out of town as well. Her and her sister will live different lives, away from Storybrooke. And especially away from Regina. Forever.

* * *

The school bell rang and Dahlia was out of the class as fast as she could. She just wanted classes to be over and go visit her sister. She wondered how she was doing today. She just hoped her sister wasn't mad for staying with Regina instead of Emma.

The whispering began again in the hallways as she walked to her next class. It has been happening the moment she had been dropped off this morning. Regina had seen when her some of her fellow classmates had begun whispering when they saw her. Even though Dahlia was touched that Regina had offered to go to the office with her and not go to classes, Dahlia wanted to face the whispering. Sooner or later it was going to happened.

She relaxed when she saw her friend, Jack, waiting for her at the drinking fountain where they will meet for their next class. He glared at whoever would back away or point at her as she approached him.

"Can't believe they are still whispering about your sister," Jack frowned as they walk to class. "They should know that she wouldn't do such a thing."

"You know how most people are in this town," Dahlia whispered.

Jack shook his head in disgust. "It's still wrong."

They entered the classroom and half of their classmates were already inside. Dahlia wasn't again yet surprised when they stared at her enter the room. She noticed that their teacher wasn't in the classroom. She rolled her eyes and walked towards her desk, which was thankfully on the back row next to Jack's.

"Well if it isn't the town killer sister," a voice said in the class.

Dahlia stopped in her tracks, gritting her teeth. "Hello to you too Nicki," she spat venomously and turned around to look at the redhead. She and Nicki had never gotten along for some reason. Dahlia has always tried to avoid her as much possible. The only times she will see her is during Chemistry class and English class, which they are in right now.

The girl named Nicki stood from her desk, smirking at her dark haired classmate. The whispering had stopped and everyone in the classroom was staring at them. Every student in the school new of Nicki and Dahlia's dislike towards each other. "I heard that she killed her lover's wife. Is it true that it was out of jealousy?"

"You don't know shit," Dahlia threw her backpack on top of her desk. She got close to Nicki and glared at her. "So I suggest you shut your mouth or else."

"Are you going to kill me too?" Nicki sarcastically said.

Dahlia rolled her eye. "No but a slap will do." She turned around and was about to walk away when she heard Nicki's voice again.

"I guess been the town's whore wa—"

A loud slap echoed in the classroom. Some of the classmates gasped and some started to smirk, knowing that things were going to heat up.

"Don't call my sister those names!" Dahlia growled. She felt her right hand pulse from slapping Nicki in the cheek. From the corner of her eye she saw Jack slip out of the room, probably to get a teacher to stop their fighting.

"Bitch!" The redhead hissed, punching the other teen in the nose.

Dahlia would have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for the nearby desk that she was able to grasp. She felt her nose throbbing but she tried to ignore the pain. She felt the warm liquid running down her nose. Dahlia spat some of the blood on the floor when it ran down to her lips. She glanced at the Nicki and smirked at her. "Is that all you got?"

* * *

Regina rubbed the back of her neck. She had just returned from Mary Margaret's interrogation. It went better than she had imagine. After so many years, she will finally have her revenge. She glanced down at the papers she was looking at. She sighed and continued to read it before she had to sign it.

She felt relief when she heard her office phone started to ring. She hoped it wasn't Miss Swan because she was not in the mood to deal with her again. She put her pen down and answered whoever was calling her.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, is this Mayor Mills?"_

She rolled her eyes at the question. "Yes, this is her."

" _I'm the principal of Storybrooke high school. I was informed that you were Dahlia Maeve's temporary guardian,"_ the male voice said from the other line.

"I am," she confirmed.

" _Then you should know that Miss Maeve is in the nurse office as—"_

Regina immediately stood from her office chair. "What happened to her? Is she alright?" Her voice was laced with fear.

" _She and another classmate had a fight in one of their classes. They were both sent to the nurse office,"_ The principal sighed. _"They have both sustain some injuries but I will need to talk to you and the other classmate's parents in person."_

Regina's grip on the phone tightened. Her panic turned into anger.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for my lovely readers!**

* * *

Dahlia pressed the blue ice bag on her cheek, as she kept her head elevated. She felt ridiculous with the pieces of gauze sticking out of her nose. But the nurse told her it was to stop the bleeding.

"You are lucky that it's not broken," the nurse said, inspecting her left pinkie finger.

The teen rolled her eyes and continued to stare up at the ceiling. The only injuries she acquired were a bruise on the cheek, a split lip, a punched to the nose and a possible broken pinkie. She didn't know how that happened. It must have been when her hand collided with Nicki's teeth. All she knew was that the redhead received a few more injuries than her.

"Ouch!" Dahlia yelped. The sudden movement to her pinkie made a sharp pain travel in her finger. "What the hell!?"

The door to the nurse's office opened before the older woman time to respond. The principal was the first to enter the room, followed closely by Regina. The mayor's eyes widen when she saw her daughter's face. She quickly rushed to the teen's side and inspected her face.

"You know what happened?" Dahlia asked Regina.

The dark haired woman nodded. "I do."

"Do you think I can take these pieces of gauze out. They are starting to itch," Dahlia glanced at the nurse.

"Just be careful."

"Ms. Maeve," the principal cleared his throat. He waited until the teenager made eye contact. "Just like Nicki, you will be suspended for a whole day," he passed the white slip to the teen. "I hope there is no repeat of this ever again for next time it will be expulsion."

"There won't be," Regina said. "I will make sure of it."

The principal nodded and left the room.

"How much trouble am I in?" Dahlia grumbled, throwing the gauze in the trashcan by the cot.

Regina glanced down at her daughter. "You're grounded. That means no tv, no cellphone, and won't be spending time with your friends after school."

"For how long?"

"A week."

Dahlia huffed. "Fine."

"I don't want you getting in another fight," Regina took the ice bag away from the teen's hand. She inspected the bruise that was forming on Dahlia's jaw. She felt anger again at the girl who had hurt her daughter. "You are lucky that your jaw wasn't broken or your nose."

"Sadly, the same can't be said to her pinkie," the nurse piped, moving the finger slightly.

"Son of a bitch!" Dahlia hissed. She felt the sharp pain that traveled on her pinkie. "Will you stop doing that!"

Regina gave her daughter a stern look, "Language, young lady." She turned her attention back to the school nurse. "Is her finger broken?"

The old woman sighed heavily. "It's fractured. She will need to wear a splint."

"For how long?" The mayor frowned.

The nurse inspected the pinkie once again. "Hmm, I would say about three weeks. She will have to go to the doctor's in a week to see how her finger is healing. That's all I can say."

"Three weeks wearing a splint?" Regina repeated.

The older woman nodded, walking to the wall cupboard across the room. "Better a splint than a cast." She opened one of the doors and took out a small box. She moved some things around until she saw the plastic sealed splint. She grabbed that and the medical tape.

"Does anything else hurt?" Regina asked her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Any other injuries we should know about?"

Dahlia shook her head. "Just the bruise and split lip. And the slight throbbing in my nose."

The nurse walked back to where the two dark haired women were. "This might hurt a bit."

"Okay."

Regina started to run her fingers through her daughter's hair when felt her tense and wince. Slowly she felt Dahlia calm but Regina continued to brush her daughter's hair.

"Can it be taken out before the tree weeks?" Dahlia curiously observed the nurse on what she was doing.

"Depends on how fast your finger heals."

After the splint was put on properly, the nurse informed them how to take care of the splint. Soon after, Regina and Dahlia left the office.

"You will come with me to my office for the remainder of the day," Regina cliply told her daughter as they walked out of the school building. "Work on any school assignments you have."

"Yes, ma'am."

They were close to the mayor's car when Regina grabbed Dahlia's arm, making her stop. Regina glanced at her daughter. "I meant what I said before, child. Don't get in another fight like this again."

Dahlia was about to make a snippy comment but stopped. She noticed how anxious Regina looked. It was the same expression her sister would give her whenever she did something stupid or reckless. She sighed and gave a slow nod. "I won't do it again."

Regina smiled faintly before pulling her daughter in a hug. The mayor kissed the top of Dahlia's head. She felt the teen hug her back, making Regina smile once more.

* * *

"What did you have in mind, sheriff?" Mr. Gold said, barely glancing up from his work.

Emma placed her hands on the counter. "Regina is framing Mary Margaret. I don't have court worthy proof but I know she is."

"And why does this surprise you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You have seen Mayor Mills's strategies. She will do anything to get what she wants. She has not limits."

"Then I'm done playing nice," Emma frowned. "I want to rescue my friend from been accused of something she is not guilty of. And you are the right person to help me."

"You don't approve of my tactics."

"I don't," Emma said bluntly. "But I do like your results."

Mr. Gold curiously watched the blonde. "You have a plan I assume."

"Yes. I think that Henry and Dahlia might help us. An inside operation," Emma explained. "Henry will be on board but we are not so sure of Dahlia."

"The girl looks up to Regina," he said. "It will be difficult to break the imagine she has of the mayor."

"There has to be way for Henry to convince her."

"I may have an idea for what you should tell your son," Mr. Gold smirked. "It's all going to be about timing."

* * *

Henry was staring at the boats in the docks when he heard footsteps behind him. She turned around and saw Emma approaching him. He waved at her and patted the empty space next to him on the bench.

"How is Dahlia doing?" Emma asked, sitting next to him.

Henry shrugged. "She's quiet. I think she is hurt because of Ms. Blanchard's almost skipping town last night."

"Mary was just desperate. She had the sense to come back and that is what matters."

"If you say so."

"Henry, there might be a way to prove your teacher is innocent," Emma glanced down at her son. "But I am going to need your help."

"What is it?" The young boy eagerly asked. He wanted to do anything that will help Mary Margaret clear her name.

"We need you to convince Dahlia to work with us," explained Emma. "We need to break the bond between her and Regina. That will help us on proving that Mary Margaret is been framed.

"No!" Henry's eyes widen in fear. "That's a bad idea!"

"Why?" Emma stared at him in confusion. "Regina will never suspect a thing."

"Do you remember what happened to Graham? The Evil Queen killed him because he turned against her."

"You think that she will hurt Dahlia. Didn't you tell me that Dahlia was The Evil Queen's daughter?"

"She is. But it's not Dahlia that she will hurt. My mom will never hurt her," Henry shuffled closer to Emma. "It's the people that made her daughter turn against her that she will inflict pain on."

"There is no other way," Emma said. "Don't you want to break the curse and for everyone to get their memories back? Operation Cobra?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to need your help. Regina will stop at nothing to destroy Mary Margaret. It's time for us to fight back and to do whatever we need to do to stop her," Emma grasped his hand. "We need all the allies in our side. The heroes' side."

Sighing in defeat, Harry turned to look at the sheriff. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Dahlia quickened her steps as she walked down the sidewalk. She had found out that tomorrow morning her sister would be extradited from town. Henry had told her that she should go tonight to see her or else she would have to wait until the trail. He told her that he will cover for her when his mom came back. Dahlia wasn't sure but she sore that Henry looked guilty when he recommended for her to visit her sister.

She brushed it off and concluded that he must have been tired. She started to jog towards the Sheriff's station, since she doesn't know how long Henry will be able to cover for her in case Regina was home already. She turned the corner and stopped short.

"Is that Regina's car?"

She recognized the black Mercedes in the station's parking lot. She was confused as to why the mayor will be here. Her sister wasn't receiving any visitors and there weren't any more questioning going on. She quietly stepped inside the building and waited for any voices. She could hear from a distance her sister and another voice.

"Probably Regina," mumbled the teen.

She walked as quietly as she could to where her sister was been kept. She could hear her sister saying something about 'justice'. She pressed herself against the wall, and peaked in the squad room. She saw Regina standing in front of her sister. They haven't heard or noticed her yet.

"I'm sorry!" Mary Margaret sobbed at the mayor. "If I ever did something to you it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry!"

"Apology not accepted," Regina harshly whispered at the woman across from her.

 _Why is Regina been unpleasant to my sister? What happened between them?_ Dahlia frowned. She was about to make her presence known when her sister started to talk again.

"I wouldn't hurt anyone! I never had in my life!" Mary Margaret grasped the bars of the cell door. "I didn't kill Kathryn!"

Regina smirked, caressing the teacher's face mockingly. "Oh I know. I had always known that you were innocent of this crime."

Dahlia felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Regina knew her sister never killed Kathryn. She didn't want to believe in what Regina just said. She stepped inside the room, starring at how Regina grasped her sister's chin. "You knew?"

Upon hearing her daughter's voice, Regina let go of Mary Margaret in horror and turned around.

"Please tell me it's not true." Dahlia's voice quivered. When she saw that the mayor was lost of words, she leaned against the wall in disbelief. "Oh my god."

"Let me explain," Regina said, taking a few steps toward her daughter.

Dahlia pushed herself off the wall and took a few steps back. "Don't! How could you do this!"

The mayor felt as someone had crushed her heart. She stared at her daughter with sadness. "Give me a minute to clarify—."

"There is nothing to explain!" Dahlia shouted. She could feel tears wanting to spill from the corner of her eyes. "Just stay away from me." With one last glance at the mayor, she bolted out of the room.

"No," Regina let out a pained whispered. She went after her daughter, running as fast as she could on heels. "Dahlia!" She pushed the doors opened with all her might. She wildly looked everywhere in the parking lot for any sign of her daughter. But there wasn't any.

Regina is out of the station but doesn't see Dahlia anywhere in sight. "Dahlia!," she called out, glancing around in desperation. The minutes ticked away and Regina let out a chocked sob. "Don't leave me again, my little light. Please come back to me."

* * *

Dahlia's chest hurt as she continued to run. Her vision was becoming blurry as the tears fell down her cheeks. She stopped to catch her breath and whip her tears. She couldn't stand any longer. Dahlia's knees came in contact with what felt like dirt.

"Why?" she sobbed, grabbing a fistful of the soil. "Why would she do this?"

She didn't know how long she was there sobbing on the floor. Crying for Regina's lies and betrayal. She thought that Regina was a good person. Someone she could always go to, someone who wouldn't hesitate to listen to her. Regina had always greeted her with a smile and hug, something a mother would do to a child. And that's what everything more painful. Regina was like a mother to her.

Dahlia sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around where she was. She noticed that she had run into the woods. She knew that she couldn't stay here all night. Shakily, she pushed herself off the forest's floor. She dusted the dirty off her clothes. She was about to start walking when she heard nearby footsteps. Soon a figured emerged from the trees. It was Derek.

"Dahlia?" He asked, confused. He noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and how red her eyes were. He immediately felt protective and walked towards her. "Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?"

"Regina…" Dahlia whispered before meeting him halfway. She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face into his covered chest. She once again felt tears spill from her eyes.

His eyes widen when he felt her body shake. He didn't hesitate to pull her closer to him as she continued to cry. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard her say the mayor's name. He held Dahlia in his arms, rubbing her back in comfort. Minutes ticked away and Dahlia's crying started to cease. He waited patiently for her to say when she became quiet.

He then heard Dahlia's deep breathing and moved his head slightly. He noticed that Dahlia had cried herself to sleep. He would have to wait until morning to find out what happened. Careful not to wake her, he picked Dahlia in his arms. He felt her gripping his shirt and rested her head on his chest in her sleep as he carried her to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

 **Sorry if I brought the tears. What do you guys think that Regina will do now? Or Dahlia?**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The long awaited chapter has arrived.**

 **Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

Regina stared at the small picture frame in her hands. She has been sitting in the guest room where Dahlia had been sleeping all night. The mayor thought that her daughter would have come here for her things but Dahlia didn't.

The image of her daughter wanting to cry and telling her to stay away from her kept haunting Regina. She didn't take her eyes from Dahlia's smiling in the picture. She hoped to see that again. She just wanted to hug her daughter and apologize for causing her pain. That she didn't mean for her to get caught in the crossfire.

She will call her daughter tomorrow. She would try anything to make Dahlia understand. Everything that she did was for them to become a family again. Regina wanted to live a happy life with both of her children. With no one getting in their way or trying to tear them apart. Her eyes moved to the other people in the picture.

Seeing the smiling faces of Emma and Mary Margaret made her blood boil. She could feel the fury running through her veins. Somehow she knew they were behind of it. It was such a coincidence of Dahlia walking in the station when she was talking to Mary.

"They are going to pay," Regina vowed, gripping the picture tightly. "But first I must take care of the Kathryn situation."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Henry stared at the teenager sitting close to him at the table.

Dahlia glanced up from the cup and shrugged. "I'm doing okay. My sister's out so that's the one thing that matters right now."

"You're lying," he frowned at her. "You have barely said a word since the party. Does it have to do with my mom?"

The sixteen year old remembered last night events. She woke up in the middle of the night next to Derek in his room. It took a couple of minutes for Dahlia to remember why she was there with him when it hit her. Regina had betrayed her trust and tried to frame her sister. She told Derek and he was as surprised and horrified by the time she finished telling him.

All day her phone has been going off. She didn't dare to look who it was because she already knew that it would be Regina. She didn't want to talk to the mayor or even see her. Dahlia wouldn't know how she would react if she had Regina right in front of her.

"It doesn't matter now," Dahlia sipped some of the punch. "What's done is done."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, nerd." Dahlia glanced down at the young boy. "It made me realized the truth about your mom. Regina tried to frame my sister for a crime she didn't commit."

"She misses you. I saw her sitting in the guest room, holding the picture that you brought," Henry whispered. "I want us, heroes, to win. But I don't want to see you and my mom sad. Please go talk to her?"

"Kid," Emma said, appearing at their side. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to get Henry home." She stared at her son. "Come on kid, let's get you home."

Henry sighed solemnly. "Fine." he placed his hand on top of Dahlia's and said, "Please think about what I said."

Dahlia didn't say anything as she saw him walk away with Emma to the front door.

"Hey," Mary Margaret gently said, sitting on the chair that Henry was sitting just a few moments ago. "You okay?"

"Of course," Dahlia forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is it because I forbade you to see Regina?"

The teen sighed heavily. "I don't want to see her even if I was allowed. She was lying to me the whole time. She hurt this family."

"She won't do it again. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can keep."

Mary Margaret grabbed her sister's hand. "I am going to keep that promise. She won't bother you or me ever again. I will make sure of it."

Dahlia took a swig of the punch before standing up. "I'm going to be in my room. There is too many people here."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. Stay and enjoy your little welcome back party. We can talk tomorrow in the morning."

"Alright."

Mary Margaret couldn't help but worry as her sister went to her room. She knew that Dahlia felt betrayed because of Regina. But it was the only way for her little sister to realize that the mayor was a manipulative woman. Mary had succeeded on gripping Dahlia out of Regina's clutches. It would take time for her sister to be herself again but the important thing was that Dahlia wouldn't be influenced by the mayor again.

* * *

"You got my message," Regina smirked, turning away from the window. Her smirk widen when she noticed how Jefferson was fidgeting. "Want a drink?"

"You know I watch her," He growled. He spun the card in his hand as Regina pass close to him to get the drinks. "What do you want?"

"Tell me, is it painful to see your daughter near yet so far."

Jefferson turned to look at her. "Well you would know. Except you have it worse. My daughter may not recognize me but your daughter hates you."

"How do you know that?" Regina glared at him.

"Word goes around very quickly in this town," He boredly said. "Now, what do you want from me?"

"Your help."

Jefferson gritted through his teeth. "And what makes you think that I will help you?"

"I can give you a new life that will include your daughter," she explained. "If you want your daughter to remember you then you will help me get something that I need."

"And what is it that you need?"

"I need something from our world," Regina said, turning back to pour the drinks in the glass cups. "Something that will keep a certain someone from breaking the curse."

Jefferson realized who the mayor was talking about. "Emma."

Regina nodded.

"But if she doesn't break the curse that means your daughter won't regain her memories. How would you exactly win in this situation?"

"Leave that to me," Regina frowned at him. "My daughter will get her memories soon."

"The question is would she forgive you. I doubt that she will once she finds out that you had to kill your father to cast the curse that brought us here."

"Like I said, leave it to me."

Jefferson narrowed his eyes before saying, "So what did you have in mind?"

Regina turned to look at him and smirked. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Dr. Hopper stared at Dahlia with curiosity. "So now you are conflicted about Regina."

"I'm not," she answered without any hesitation. "I still don't want to talk to her."

Dahlia has been talking to Dr. Hopper for over an hour about Regina and what Henry had told her. She didn't know who else to go to. She couldn't talk to her friends about it because they wouldn't understand. Her sister may have forgiven the mayor but Mary Margaret still doesn't want them talking about the mayor. So that only left Dr. Hopper to listen to her vent about it.

"Is it that bad to listen to her explanations?" He asked.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "She tried to send my sister away for the suppose murder of Kathryn!"

"And yet here you are talking to me about it," Dr. Hopper gave Dahlia a knowing look. "Maybe is your stubbornness that is keeping you from talking to her. You said Henry told you about Regina staring at the picture that you took to her house."

"He did say that."

"Then you have your answer. She still cares deeply about you."

"But that's just it," Dahlia leaned forward, resting her elbows on her tights. "She knew that my sister is the only family I have. But she still framed her. Why would she do that?"

"There is only one person that could answer you that and you know exactly who," he gently said. "You have to make the decision whether or not you let her explain her actions."

Before Dahlia could answer, her phone went off. She mumbled an apology to Dr. Hopper as she took her phone out of her pocket of her jacket. She saw her sister's picture on the screen and answered her call. "Hey, what's up?"

" _I was just wondering if you have talked to Henry."_

Dahlia frowned in confusion. "I haven't yet. Why? Did Emma try to take him again?"

" _No. But I wanted to know how he is doing because of that,"_ her sister said from the other line.

The teen could hear pots in the background and she smirked. "What's with all the ruckus? Are you trying to destroy the kitchen or something?"

" _Shut up,"_ Mary Margaret huffed. _"I'm just trying to cook some lasagna."_

Dahlia's smiled slid from her face. "You're what?"

" _Making some lasagna,"_ her sister said nonchalantly. _"I know that you like it and I remember Emma saying she has never tried homemade lasagna, just the frozen ones that you can put in a microwave."_

Trying to change the subject, Dahlia asked, "You're still not bad at Emma are you?"

" _Just more annoyed than angry."_

Dahlia let out a short laugh. "Alright. I'll see you at dinner." After she ended the call, she stared at her phone for a few seconds. The moment she heard 'lasagna', it reminded her of Regina. That was the mayor's signature dish. Dahlia could hear Henry's voice in her head.

' _She misses you and wants to talk….please go talk to her?'_

"Dahlia?" Dr. Hopper asked the teen softly. "Did something happen?"

She shook her head. "No. But I have my decision on what I am going to do with my situation with Regina."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to pay her a visit."

"When?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Now."

* * *

Regina smirked as she put away the glass bowl. She had successfully given Emma the apple turnover that contained the sleeping curse. Soon Emma would fall into a deep sleep and will never wake up. She walked out of the kitchen and was going to get her black blazer when she heard the doorbell.

She was slightly taken aback since she wasn't expecting any visitors. Curiously, she went to check who it was. She opened the door and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Dahlia," Regina whispered in disbelief. Her shock turned into happiness seeing her daughter standing right in front of her. She hasn't seen her since she ran from the precinct. She took a step forward but stopped when the teen spoke.

"Henry said you wanted to talk to me," Dahlia glanced away from the mayor. She kept her eyes on one of the white pillars in the porch. "I'm giving you five minutes to do so." She turned to look at Regina again. "I am willing to listen whatever you have to say, without interrupting."

"You want the truth," Regina stated.

"No more bullshit. Just the truth."

Regina nodded and opened the door wider for her daughter to pass. She closed the door behind the teen and turned to look at her. She was about to say something when something caught her eye. It was the Tree of Life necklace that was resting against Dahlia's shirt. She had given it to her daughter back in the Enchanted Forest. Dahlia never took it since she received it.

Her eyes glanced up at her daughter's face, who was waiting patiently for her to talk. What if telling Dahlia wasn't enough? What if she showed her why she tried to Mary Margaret? She could take her to the crypt.

"What if I show you?" Regina whispered to her daughter. She wanted to hold Dahlia's hands but refrained herself to do so.

"What are you going to show me?" Dahlia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"The truth."

"You can just tell me."

Regina swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Telling you won't be enough. You need to see it with your own eyes. Only then you will believe me."

The teen observed the mayor. She didn't know what to do. Dahlia didn't want to go with her but at the same time she was curious to what Regina will show her. She frowned for a moment before sighing. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Shit is going down in the next chapter. I will post it next weekend.**

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was meant to post this chapter during the weekend, but life got hectic. So without further ado, the new chapter for you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary Margaret took the lasagna out of the oven. She sniffed the air and smiled. "Smells fantastic. Can't wait for Emma and Dahlia to try it."

Speaking of the two of them, Mary decided that she will call them before dinner gets cold. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when the door opened. She saw that it was Emma. "I was about to call you."

"Smells good in here," Emma sniffed the air once she stepped inside the apartment. "What you making?"

"Well, since you told me that you never had homemade lasagna, I decided to make some," Mary Margaret grinned at her roommate. Her smile disappeared when she saw the pain expression on the blonde's face. "What's with the long face?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm leaving town," Emma explained to her roommate. "This time is for good."

"You're leaving?" Mary Margaret asked in surprised. She walked out of the kitchen, towards Emma. "What about your son, Henry?"

"Dr. Hopper says that Henry is going deeper into the whole fairytales thing," Emma sighed. "He thinks that if I try to fight custody of Henry, the judge will see how deep he is going with his imagination. There is still time for him to separate reality from fantasy."

"Oh Emma."

"I talked to Regina about it. And we came to an agreement that I will be able to visit him whenever I want. It's the best option for the three of us."

Sensing her friend's misery, Mary Margaret stepped out of the kitchen to give the blonde a hug. "If you think that this is the right choice, then I will support you."

"Does he know?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet."

"I'm going to give you some privacy," Mary Margaret said. She hugged Emma one more time before heading to the front door

Emma was grateful that she would have the apartment by herself. She took the walkie talkie once Mary Margaret closed the door behind her. The blonde took a deep breath before calling Henry, hoping he had the other walkie with him.

* * *

Dahlia followed Regina around the cemetery. She didn't know how a tomb would explain the mayor's actions. She warily glanced around her, just in case someone else was following. She almost bumped in Regina when the older woman stopped walking.

"We will go in there," Regina nodded to the mausoleum that was in front of them.

The teen frowned. "What's in there?"

Regina didn't answer her and went towards the wooden doors. Dahlia followed behind and waited until she unlocked the doors. Her eyes immediately landed on the coffin that was in the middle of the stone room. She glanced at Regina, who stepped inside.

"I'm not in the mood of seeing a dead body," the teen said, standing close to the entrance.

"It's not a real coffin."

"What?"

The mayor stood next to the stone coffin and began to push it.

"Unbelievable," Dahlia's eyes grew in wonderment. She could some stone steps leading down the mausoleum.

"Don't touch anything unless I tell you to," Regina glanced at her daughter before walking down the steps. Seconds later, she could hear the teen following behind.

The sixteen year old warily looked around her once she reached the last step. She frowned in confusion as to why there was a mirror handing to the right. She heard Regina walk away and she was about to follow when something ahead caught her attention. She could see rows and rows of what look like some sort of vault. She walked into that direction but felt a hand in her wrist, stopping her from getting a closer look.

"You don't want to see what's inside there," Regina softly said. "Trust me."

With one last glance at the vault, Dahlia followed the mayor into a big stone room. What immediately caught her attention were the chests that were scattered around. They look antique and some were a bit dusty.

Regina went to stand to the one that was resting against a wall. She crouched down in front of it, running her fingers against the leather. She turned to stare at her daughter and motioned her to get closer. "All the answers that you seek are in here."

"What's in it?" Dahlia asked, sitting on the floor, next to Regina.

"Open it and find out."

Dahlia hesitantly undid the latches of the leather case. When they were undone, she cautiously opened it. She could see books, trinkets. a navy blue cloak, and a bow and arrow. As cool as it was, she didn't know what all of those things had to do with Regina's actions. "I don't understand. What does all of this have to do with my sister's been set up?"

"Don't you see?" Regina picked up one of the arrows. "Have you seen this before? Try to remember."

"I don't need to because I never did," Dahlia shook her head. "Why would I need those anyways? I don't hunt."

"The dreams that you had are not dreams. They are memories."

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Is this what you brought me here for? To convince me that Henry was telling the truth the whole time? Of Emma been the savior and she is the only one that can break the curse?" The teen sighed in frustration. "I gave you one chance to explain your actions but instead your showing me something else. I'm out."

"Don't go!" Regina desperately clutched her daughter's arm. "Everything that Henry said was the truth. I did cast the cruse that brought us her. The book that your _sister_ ," she spat venomously at the mention of Mary Margaret, "gave to him is about our lives in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming took you away from me and I wanted you back with me, where you belong. Casting the curse was the only way for us to be family again."

"It's not real! The whole curse and savior thing is just make believe!" Dahlia denied. "They are just stories. And my dreams are just dreams. Not memories!"

Regina let go of her daughter's arm and took out the bow and arrow. She placed them on the floor next to them, and started to move things around the chest. She soon found what she was looking for and clutched it. "Is this one of the things you saw in your dreams?"

"That's not possible." Dahlia stared in disbelief at the stuffed bunny that Regina was holding. She remembered it very well. It was in the last dream she had, "Floppy." She shook her head in denial and stepped away from Regina and the chest. "No. This is not happening. It's one of your mind games, isn't? You bought this."

"This is the exact same rabbit that was in your memory," Regina explained. "It was a present from my father when you were born."

"I don't believe it."

"The necklace that you are wearing right now, I gave that to you when you became of age," Regina glanced at the golden necklace around her daughter's neck. "My mother passed it on to me and I wanted to pass it over to you. You have never taken it off since I gave it to you."

The teen didn't know what to say. All of this was too much to her. What if this is one of Regina's games? What if the mayor was still playing a sick twisted game?

"Just take it," Regina extended her hand that was the stuffed rabbit. "

Dahlia stared at the older woman's eyes. She didn't see any malice behind them. She saw desperation and honesty behind those dark brown eyes. Slowly, Dahlia took the stuffed animal in her hands and stared at it. She felt something in her chest. Like happiness that she was holding the rabbit in her hands again. She brought it close to her face and sniffed it. It smelled like apples. It was the same smell that Regina would carry around her.

It smelled like… _home_.

Dahlia gasped as she held the rabbit tightly in her hands. She saw images flash in her mind rapidly. Herself running in the forest with Ike on her side…throwing snowballs at her mother and hiding behind trees…helping her sister hunt…she and Sam talking…more and more images came to her. She didn't know how long it lasted but it felt like hours. Finally, the images stopped.

"Dahlia?" Regina whispered to her daughter.

The teen glanced at the woman across from her. She let out shaky breath before saying, "Mom?"

* * *

Emma zipped her last shirt in her suitcase. She glanced around the apartment. She was going to miss this place very much. But she had to do it for Henry. If her leaving was the answer for him to stop going further into his imagination, then it will all be worth it in the end.

She turned to look at the door when it opened. She felt her chest started to pound rapidly in nervousness when she saw her son walking in the apartment. Emma felt her stomach drop when she saw the smile on his face. It will soon be gone when she tells him the news of her departure.

"You sounded weird when you called me in the walkie talkie," Henry curiously said to his mother. "Is everything alright? Does it have to do with Operation Cobra?"

"Listen kid," Emma said, running her hands through her blonde hair. "I have some news for you. You might want to sit down for this."

Henry shrugged and took a seat on one of the bar stools by the counter. "What's up?"

"I talked to Archie earlier today," Emma began to explain. "After our little it made me realize something. I think it's best if you stay with Regina while I leave town…for good."

"What?" Henry asked horrified.

"But that doesn't mean I won't get to see you," she hurriedly said. "Regina and I have come to an agreement. I will still get to visit whenever I can as how many times I want. I will still be part of your life."

"You can't leave!" Henry jumped out of the stool. "What about Operation Cobra? You have to break the curse!"

"Henry, stop it!" Emma exclaimed. "There is no curse! It's just a fairytale. The people in this town are not characters from your book!"

"Yes they are!" Henry argued. "August is turning back to wood because you won't believe! You have to start believing!" He desperately glanced around when his gaze landed on the apple turnover by the end of the counter. "Where did you get that?"

"You're mom gave it to me for the road," Emma dismissively said. "Don't try to change the subject."

"Don't eat it! It may be poisonous!"

The blonde sighed in aggravation. "It's just food henry. It doesn't have any sort of poison in it."

"Yes it does! I will show you!" Henry said before grabbing it and taking a bite.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You see. No poison." Soon enough, she saw Henry fall down to the floor. She rolled her eyes. "Stop playing, kid." When he didn't move, Emma started to get annoyed. "I mean it Henry, stop it." As the seconds ticked and her son didn't move, she started to panic. "Henry!"

* * *

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to call me that again," Regina whispered, hugging her daughter. "My little light."

Dahlia hugged her mother back tightly. She could smell the apples that her mother would always carry with her. She felt at ease, protected, whenever she could smell that smell. "Twenty eight years to be exact."

"It felt more like an eternity." The mayor kissed Dahlia's dark hair. "But now you have your memories back. And we can be a family again."

"What about the others?" Dahlia stepped out of her mother's embrace. "Don't you think they deserve to have their memories back?"

"The only way for the rest of them to get their memories back is if Miss Swan breaks the curse," Regina explained. "Snow and Charming will take you away from me again. I can't allow that."

"It isn't fair for them mom," Dahlia said. She didn't know the happiness that spread through her mother's chest when she heard her say 'mom' again. "They deserve to have their memories."

"I can't. I'm sorry," Regina grasped one of her daughter's hands. She brushed her thumb softly against the back of the teen's hand. "The only people that I want with me are you and Henry."

"What happened to grandpa?" Dahlia suddenly asked. "I saw his name on the stone in the mausoleum. Did he die back in the Enchanted Forest?" The teen didn't remember seeing him anytime in Storybrooke in the past twenty eight years.

"That's something that we should talk about later," Regina didn't felt like talking about that right now. She hoped that her daughter would forget. But knowing her well, Dahlia will ask once the opportunity will arise.

Dahlia narrowed her eyes but didn't argue about it. She will have to ask her mother later. "Okay, fine."

The sharp ringing of Regina's phone echoed in the room. Regina took her cellphone out and frowned when she recognized that it was Dr. Whale's number. "Hello?"

Dahlia glanced down at her rabbit while she waited for her mother to finish her call. She walked back to the chest and put it back in there. She was about to grab her bow and arrow when she heard the panic in her mother's voice.

"I will be right there," Regina quickly hanged up and grasped her daughter's arm, pulling her with her towards the exit.

"Did something happen?" Dahlia asked. She could see the fear in her mother's face as she pulled out of the room. "Is anyone hurt?"

Regina shakily said, "Henry."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dahlia was almost out of breath when they reached where the doctors were keeping Henry. She puffed for breath when they entered the room. She heard her mother asking what happened to Henry. She glanced up just in time to see Emma pulling her mother to a supply closet. She didn't think much of it until she heard crashing.

She immediately headed towards the closet. Seeing her mother pinned against one of the lockers made her angry. "Emma!"

"Get out of here, kid!" The blonde growled, not taking her hands or eyes away from the mayor.

"Stop it! Emma!" Dahlia grasped the back of Emma's jacket and pulled her off of Regina. "Don't hurt my mom!"

The blonde stood there in shock. Her eyes flicked between the teen and Regina. "Did...did you just called her mom?"

"Yes," Dahlia nodded. "I got my memories back."

"So everything is all true?"

The teen nodded again.

"Shit," Emma said shakily, leaning against one of the metal rack.

"Both of you can argue later," Dahlia glanced between the two women. "But right now we need to figure out what happened to Henry. Then—"

"Ask your mother," Emma growled. "It's her fault that he is in the hospital! He ate that turn up that she made for me."

"He what?" Regina whispered in horror. "You were supposed to eat it!"

"I didn't know it was poisoned!" Emma yelled, pushing herself off the rack. "You tried to kill me!"

"It was supposed to put you to sleep."

Dahlia stared at her mother in confusion. "What you do mean put to Emma to sleep? What was…" Her eyes widen in realization on what her mother tried to do. "The sleeping curse."

"The what curse?" Emma asked. "You mean the own Snow was put in when she took a bite of the apple."

"Yes." Regina whispered.

"So it's magic. That means you can fix it," the blonde desperately said.

The mayor shook her head. "That was the last bit of magic that I had."

"What's going to happen to him?" Dahlia asked her mother.

"I don't know. Magic is unpredictable here," Regina whipped a tear that was traveling down her cheek. "But there is someone that knows about this."

"Mr. Gold," Emma frowned.

"Actually his real name is Rumpelstiltskin," Dahlia informed the blonde.

"Then let's go," Emma said, walking out of the supply closet.

Regina walked towards her daughter and grasped her arms. "I need you to stay here with Henry while I go to talk to Mr. Gold. I don't want him to stay alone in the hospital."

"Don't worry about it mom. I'll stay with him until you guys return," Dahlia said. "I'll call if anything happens."

The mayor hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I know," Dahlia whispered, hugging her mother back. She hoped that her mother was right. Henry couldn't die. "Go. Do whatever you and Emma need to do to wake Henry up."

Regina stepped out of the hug and stared at her daughter. She brushed a couple of strands of hair away from the teen's face. She kissed her forehead before walking out of the supply room.

* * *

Emma was the first to step in Mr. Gold's shop. She could determination flowing in her veins as she walked closer to Mr. Gold. She would do anything to save her son.

"Do—"

"I don't have time for small talk," Emma interrupted. From the corner of her eye, she could see Regina closing the door softly. "We need your help in saving Henry."

Mr. Gold stared at Regina in annoyance. "I told you, magic comes with a price."

"My son doesn't need to pay it," Regina frowned at him. "Are you going to help us or not?"

"Not you. But her, yes," he smile at Emma. "You are the only one that can save him." He threw a glare at Regina when she was about to interrupt him. "Not now dearie."

"What do I have to do?" Emma quickly said. She didn't feel like hearing those two argue. The time was ticking, along with Henry's health.

"True love," he said, tapping his fingers against the leather case that was on top of his desk. "It can break any curse. You're lucky that I was able to bottle some."

"How?" Regina frowned in confusion.

Mr. Gold smirked at her. "I took a strand of hair from her parents," he glanced back at Emma. "It's the most powerful potion that I have ever created. I use some of it but there is still some on the bottle."

"Where is it?"

He evilly grinned at the mayor. "How is our dear friend down in the basement?"

"You bastard," Regina hissed at him. "She has it hidden?"

Emma glanced between them. "Wait, hold on. Who are you both talking about?"

"You will see when you get there," Mr. Gold nonchalantly said. "You will have to be the one to defeat her. You are the product of true love…magic. Only you can save Henry."

"How do I do it?"

"With this." He opened the case to reveal a sword. "It was your father's. And this is what you are going to do.

* * *

The beeps from the heart monitor echoed around the room. Dahlia grasped Henry's hand as her sister read to him. She smiled softly at hearing her sister reading of how Charming woke her sister up. It was difficult for the sixteen year old to keep herself from calling her sister Snow and telling her that she remembers everything.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest," Mary Margaret closed the book, unaware that she interrupted her sister's thoughts. "I can keep him company."

Dahlia shook her head. "I promise that I would stay with him."

"You need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

Mary Margaret sighed. "He is going to be okay. We just have hope that he will wake up."

"It's hard but I will try."

The older woman smiled slightly at the teen. "If you are going to be here all night, then go get a cup of coffee and something to eat down at the cafeteria."

"I'm not hungry," Dahlia argued. But right after she said those word, her stomach let out a grumble.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Your stomach says otherwise. Get something to eat and then come back up here. I will continue reading to him until you get back."

"Okay," Dahlia sighed. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She turned her attention back to Henry. "See you in a few, nerd."

With one last glance at the heart rate monitor, she walked out of the room. She rubbed her neck to relive some of the stress as she walked down the hallways to the cafeteria. Dahlia didn't feel much like eating, so she will just settle with a cup of coffee and a granola bar.

She sighed in relief when the machine filled her cup of coffee. She took it out once it was filled and walked out of the cafeteria. She took a sip, grimaced at the bitter taste. "Coffee taste like shit."

"Hey!"

Dahlia immediately recognized the voice. She was surprised to see her friend running down the hallway towards her. "S—um—Derek!" She almost shouted his real name from the Enchanted Forest. This whole thing is starting to get difficult for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I bumped into Emma near the clock tower and asked if she knew where you were," he said, standing close to the dark haired teen. "She told me what happened and I ran here as fast as I could. How is Henry doing?"

"He's was still unconscious when I left him with my sister," Dahlia said. She motioned him to follow him back to Henry's room. "

"What happened to him?"

Before Dahlia could answer him, they heard a nurse through the hospital speakers. "Team to the ICU. Team to the ICU."

"Henry!" Dahlia dropped her cup as she raced down the hall. She could hear Derek following behind. They ran up the stairs as fast they could, desperately trying to get to back to Henry. Dahlia almost crashed into another nurse as another was taking her sister out of the room.

"What's going on?" Dahlia asked her sister. "Is he—?"

"His heart rate is dropping," Mary Margaret shakily said, not taking her eyes away from Henry. "They are doing everything they can to save him. One of the nurses got me out of the room so I wouldn't be in the way."

"They are going to save him," Derek wrapped an arm around Mary Margaret, trying to calm her down. "Dr. Whale is good at his job."

"I need some air," Mary Margaret briskly walked away, with tears running down her face.

Dahlia took the opportunity to walk a few feet away from them. She hastily took out her phone and called her mother. She didn't have to wait long before her call was answered.

"Swee—"

"Drop whatever you and Emma are doing," Dahlia interrupted her mother. "Henry's heart rate is dropping. The doctors and nurses are working on him as we speak." Her voice shook as she looked at Dr. Whale checking the machines with worry. "Mom, I'm scare."

"We'll be there as fast as we can," Regina's voice shook through the phone. "Don't move from there. We are on our way."

Dahlia ended the call and walked back to where Derek was. She grasped his hand tightly as they watched the nurses putting an oxygen mask on Henry. The minutes ticked away as they watch Dr. Whale and the nurses trying to save the little boy. Dahlia felt like if someone punched her in stomach when the line went flat.

Dr. Whale shout was heard as he called for the defibrillator. He shock Henry a few times but the heart rate line was still flat. No matter how much he tried, it didn't change. He put away the pads and shook his head to the nurses.

"No," Dahlia whispered. "No!" She let go of Derek's hand and ran to the room with Derek trying to stop her. One of the male nurses wrapped his arms around Dahlia, preventing her from getting close to Henry and Dr. Whale. "Save him! Please! Save him!"

"I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do," Dr. Whale gravely said. "He's gone."

"He can't be," Dahlia gasped. She felt her body heavy as she almost slipped down to the floor.

Derek rushed to her and hugged her before she could fall down. The male nurse stepped away and walked out of the room along with the other nurses. Derek rubbed his hands against Dahlia's back. "I'm sorry. I know he was like a little brother to you. I'm so sorry."

"Henry!" Emma's shout was heard as she busted into the room with Regina running behind. She felt her heart shattered when Dr. Whale told her what happened. "No."

"Henry…" Regina whispered, grasping herself against the glass wall.

Upon hearing her mother's voice, Dahlia broke out of Derek's hug and ran towards her. Regina immediately pushed herself away from the wall and hugged her daughter tightly. Dahlia could feel the tears dropping in her hair as she silently cried as well.

Emma stepped closer to her son and whispered, "I love you, Henry." She kissed his forehead. There was sudden air that flew from the kiss and it spread quickly. She glanced around and saw everybody staring at her. Henry immediately opened his eyes and gasped for breath.

"Henry!" Emma cried, a relief smile on her face.

Dahlia stared in awe, along with the other that he was alive.

"I love you too," Henry smiled at the blonde.

"You did it," Regina said in disbelief.

"Dahlia?" Derek asked.

The teen turned to look at her friend. He was staring at her in shock. "What is it, Derek?"

"It's actually Sam,' He grinned, composing himself.

"I think you broke the curse," Henry stared at his mom.

"She did," Dr. Whale glared at Regina. "And if I were you, I will find a place to hide… _your majesty_."

Regina walked toward the hospital and grasped one of Henry's hand. "Whatever happens or what they tell you…I will always love you Henry. Don't forget that." She turned to look at Dahlia as well. "Just as I love you." She glanced quickly at Henry. "You both are my children."

She smiled at him sadly before letting go of his hand. She turned away and went towards the door. She stopped short and glanced at her daughter.

Dahlia understood what her mother was trying to tell her. She nodded and turned to look at her friend. "I have to go. We'll talk later, okay?"

He shook his head. "You're not going alone."

"Look, I don't have time to ar—"

"I'm coming with you," Sam frowned. "People will attack your mother and because you're her daughter, they might try to attack you too. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Go and find your family first," Dahlia whispered. She glanced at her mother, who was starting to look agitated with all the glares. "We will talk later."

"No. I'm going to protect you from the angry people in this town…and if that means protecting your mother as well, then so be it," Sam said.

Dahlia sighed heavily. He was just as stubborn as her sometimes. "Fine." She turned to look at her mother and nodded. "We should hurry." She glanced at Henry and smiled slightly at him. "I'll see you later."

"Let's go," Regina said, running out of the room with the two teens behind her.

* * *

 **So the curse was broke...shit is about to get down.**

 **I want to thank everyone that has follow/alert this story. Your support means a lot to me. It just keeps motivated that people are reading my story and it just pushes me forward to keep writing. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews. I will update next weekend, if not sooner.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A long chapter for my patient readers. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: Dahlia's cursing.**

* * *

Dahlia stared at her mother, who was pacing around in the foyer. It has been minutes since the purple cloud covered the town. Derek, Dahlia and Regina had been trying to figure out what kind of cursed did it cast and who did it.

"It had to be Gold," Regina said as she continued to pace around. "No one else knew about the curse but him."

"Wait," Derek interrupted, who was sitting next to Dahlia on the second lower step of the stairs. "Did Mr. Gold have his memories all along?

"No," Regina gave the young man a look. "He got them back when Miss Swan arrived to Storybrooke."

"Mr. Gold is the only one, besides my mom, that can do magic," Dahlia turned to look at her friend. "But the question is what exactly this second curse did."

"Maybe he trapped us here," Derek frowned. "That might explained why we haven't gone back home."

"So you do have a brain after all," Regina crossed her arms on her chest as she smirked at the young man.

"Mom," Dahlia gave her mother an exasperated look.

Derek stood from the stairs and stared at the front door, starling both Regina and Dahlia. He cocked his head to the side, listening intently.

"Is something wrong?" Dahlia saw the frown forming on her friend's face. She stood up and walked towards her mother, who was beckoning to come to her side.

Derek growled. "A mob is coming."

"Is this part of his werewolf thing?" Regina turned to look at her daughter.

Dahlia nodded. "That and a few others."

The young man frowned in concentration, trying to hear how many of them were there. "Twenty, maybe thirty. They just opened the gate."

"What are we going to do?" Dahlia asked her mother.

Regina walked to the door when she heard a loud knock on it. "I'm going to deal with it."

"Mom, wait!" The teen warned her mother. But it was too late. Her mother had already opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Regina smiled at Doctor Whale.

Dahlia pinched her nose and sighed. "Now is not the time to be sarcastic, mom."

"You're going to pay for what you did to us," Dr. Whale stood tall on the porch, with the gathering standing on close to the steps. "We are out for blood."

"Are you going to kill me?" Regina mocked at him. She pushed him and watched him stumble down the stairs. She glanced around and smirk at the mob. "You want to see your queen?"

The people started to back away in fear, murmuring to each other nervously. Dahlia and Derek stepped out of the house. "Mom, no."

"Well, my dears," Regina stepped down the porch's stairs, ignoring her daughter. She raised her hands, ready to attack the crowd. "Here. She. Is."

Dahlia gasped along with the others. She realized that nothing flew out of her mother's hands. She was glad at first that none of the people were hurt. But soon, that relief turned into worry when she saw the anger in the mob's faces. "Oh, crap."

Dr. Whale smirked at Regina before cornering her to one of the white pillars on the porch. "You have no powers here."

"Hey!" Derek pushed the doctor off of the mayor. "You leave her alone!"

"Are you siding with her?" Whale fixed his suit. He saw Dahlia stand next to her mother. "Or are you their pet, werewolf."

"You have to go through me before you get to them," Derek growled.

"Stop it!" David said, running through the mob. He pushed Dr. Whale away from Derek. "Get away from them."

"I don't take orders from you," Whale brushed David's hand off him.

Emma came running through the mob as well as the others.

"Derek!" Ruby smiled in relief at her brother.

He smiled at her and Granny. He made his way to them and hugged his grandmother.

Mary Margaret saw her sister and climbed up the porch. She pulled her in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"Of course I am," Dahlia hugged her sister back. "I was with my mom."

She didn't see the small smile on her mother's face when she heard her. Henry was the only that noticed and it made him questioned whether his mom was actually evil.

"We are here for Regina's head," Whale glared at David. "And we are not going anywhere until we do."

"You are not going to kill her because she saved everyone here," Emma said to Whale. "She is coming with us and no one is to come and get her."

Mary Margaret let go of her sister and turned to the crowd. "We will lock her up and keep her there until we get to decide what to do with her."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Dahlia grasped her mother's hand from the cell's bars.

David grunted, locking Regina in one of the cell in the station. "She is a danger to this town and to herself."

"Not this again," the teen rolled her eyes. She stared at her mother. "I won't leave your side."

Regina smiled softly at her daughter. "I know you won't, sweetheart."

"Why didn't we go back?" David asked, breaking the moment between mother and daughter. "The curse is broken. We should have been back."

"That land is gone when I activated the curse," Regina coldly told him. "There is nothing to go back to."

"We better ask Mr. Gold. See if she is telling the truth," Mary Margaret told David. "If she is not, we will figure something out to get back."

"Do you mean we get to go to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked, smiling up at Emma.

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe."

"Alright, let's go," David said, already walking away with Emma and Henry following behind.

Mary Margaret was about to follow when she noticed that her sister hadn't move. "Come on, Dahlia. Let's go."

"I said that I was staying with my mom," Dahlia sighed. "I'm not going to leave her side. Not this time."

"You're coming with us," David put his hands on his hips. "Regina is not going anywhere."

"Don't tell me what to do," the teen glared at her sister's husband. "I'm staying and that is final."

David took a few steps closer to the teen. "And I said we are going to see Mr. Gold."

"You are no one to tell me what to do," Dahlia let go of her mother's hand. She could feel her mother quickly grasping her arm. "I will wait for all you right here."

"We are not debating this," David scowled at the teen. "You're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Dahlia curled her fingers into fists. She didn't raised them but she will punch Charming if the dared to grab her. "I will like to see you try."

"If you dare to touch my daughter," snarled Regina, keeping a firm grip on her daughter's arm. "You are not going to take her away from me again."

Henry eyes widen, not knowing what his mother would do if Dahlia was taken again. She pulled on Emma's jacket, "Do something."

"Like what?" Emma whispered to him.

"She is coming with us," Mary Margaret stepped closer to the teen, not taking her eyes off Regina. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Will you stop accusing my mom of hurting me?" Dahlia glared at her sister. "She hasn't done anything to me. I want to stay because I have questions that only she can answer."

"I heard enough," David walked towards Dahlia.

Emma quickly stepped in between. "Hold on. The kid is right." Seeing the disbelief looks on David and Mary Margaret rushed to explain. "Regina is her mom and as hurtful as it is to you," she stared at Mary, "Dahlia does need her mother right now. We can go talk to Mr. Gold and Dahlia can ask her questions. Then we can come back for her and take her back to the apartment."

"I'm going to stay here until my mom gets out of here," Dahlia argued.

"No you are not," David argued back.

The teen took a step closer to him. Her mother tightened her hold on her arm to prevent her from walking further away. "Yes I am and there is nothing you can do about it."

"We will come back for you when we are done talking to Mr. Gold," David frowned. "Your mother is a danger to the people. We will decide on what to do with her later."

Dahlia was about to say something when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She heard her mother yell her name before everything went black.

* * *

Derek was the first to see Dahlia's in David's arm. "What happened to her?!" He ran to the older man's side. "Is she going to be okay?"

"You should ask Mary Margaret," Emma glanced, pulling Henry closer to her side.

"It was the first thing that came to my mind," Mary explained. "The arguing was going to take us nowhere and we need to find answers soon."

"So you think knocking her out was the best solution?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"That was an accident!" Mary exclaimed. "She snuck up on me. I didn't mean to elbow her in the nose! I thought she was one of Regina's henchmen."

"What did Dahlia do?" Henry curiously asked.

Ruby smirked at the young boy. "Dahlia punched her in the nose and told her that they were even." She glanced back her friend. "If I were you, I would prepare myself when she wakes up."

Mary Margaret groaned. "I will worry about that later."

"Ruby," Emma walked to the waitress. "I need you to keep an eye on the kids for a while. We need to take care of some business."

"Don't worry about Henry and Dahlia," Ruby smiled reassuringly at the blonde. "I'll keep a close eye on them."

"Thanks," Emma crouched down to be on eye level with her son. "Stay close to Ruby and don't leave her side. We will come back when we are done talking with Mr. Gold."

"Emma," Henry softly said. "Please don't let anything happen to my mom."

"I promise," Emma hugged her son before letting go and standing up straight. "Take them to the apartment," she took out the house keys and passed them to Ruby. "We will be back as soon as possible."

"Derek," David turned to look at the young man, "go with your sister. Keep an eye on them," he gently passed the unconscious Dahlia to Derek. "Don't let anyone else get in the apartment."

"Got it," Derek held Dahlia close to him.

Ruby and Derek watched the trio walk away.

"Well, you heard them," Granny broke the silence. "Get a move on."

"Yes, Granny."

* * *

Regina ran her fingers through her hair as she paced around the cell. She could still feel the burning of the mark in her hand. She stopped walking and sat down on the lumpy bed. The Wraith will soon be after her, and there is nothing she could do about it.

No matter if she could run away from the station, the Wraith will still find her and suck her soul out. It's just a matter of time before it will come after her. She stared at the windows. Nightfall has fallen. It has been hours that she has been here.

No one has come for her, not even her daughter. Regina was worried on how she was doing. She felt the fury when she saw Mary Margaret hitting her daughter in the back of the head. The bars of the cell door were the only thing from preventing her to choke the life out of Mary Margaret. The moment she will get out of the cell, she is going after Mary.

* * *

It felt like her head was split in half. She moved and she could feel the dull throbbing on the back of her head intensify for a second. Dahlia bit her lip to prevent the groan from coming out of her lips and turned so the pain would go away. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the blurriness.

When her vision was sharp, she recognized that she was back at the apartment. She sat up and glanced around. She saw Ruby in the kitchen, making a sandwich, and Henry sitting on the stool. "How long was I out?" Dahlia asked, her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"You're okay!" Henry spun on his seat and grinned at the teenager. He jumped from bar stool and ran to the couch. "You were out for hours."

"I can see that," Dahlia glanced to the curtain windows. She could see that it was nightfall. She gingerly touched the back of her head and winced. It pulsed at the touch of her fingers. "Who was the one that knocked me out?"

"You're sister," Ruby smirked. "She is with Emma and David."

"Did you carry me?" Dahlia asked. She knew how strong Ruby and Derek were because of their werewolf strength. But she didn't know if Ruby was able to carry her from the precinct all the way to the apartment.

"Oh, that was my brother," Ruby shrugged. "We met the others in front of Granny's diner. David passed you to Derek and he carried you here. He had to leave because I told him that one of us should stay with Granny."

Dahlia stood from the couch, ignoring the slight dizziness she felt. "I got to go."

"You can't go anywhere," Henry also stood from the couch. "We have to stay here until the others come back."

"I have questions that mom needs to answer," Dahlia stared at Henry. She knew that Henry still saw Regina as his mother. "She is the only one that can answer them. I need to get to her before the others come back from Mr. Gold."

"But—"

The place shook for a moment and car alarms started to go off. A howl was heard from the outside that sent a shiver down their spines.

"What was that?" Henry asked in fright, clutching to Dahlia's arm. "It sounded like a dinosaur."

"Trust me, nerd. That was not some Jurassic Park shit," Dahlia patted his head. She glanced at Ruby. "I need to go my mom. She is out there alone, in the sheriff's office. I can't leave her there."

"Emma said—"

"Forget what she said!" Dahlia walked towards her sister's friend. "I have to get to my mom."

Ruby shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

"Please, Ruby. I'm begging you," Dahlia grasped her hands. "I don't want anything happening to her."

The waitress sighed heavily. "Your sister is going to kill me," she sighed heavily. "Be back in one hour. If you are not, I'm going to go after you."

"Thank you!" Dahlia hugged Ruby. "I will be back as soon as possible."

"But what about that thing out there?" Henry let go of the teen and pointed towards the window. "It can try to get you!"

Dahlia thought for a minute before an idea came to her. She turned around to the kitchen table and saw her sister's car keys. "I just know where to go."

* * *

"Hey!" David yelled over the thing that was hovering over Regina. He threw a chair but the black clothed monster threw him and the chair aside.

"David!" Mary Margaret yelled, rushing to his side.

He shook his head. "I'm fine!"

Emma took out her gun. She was about to shoot but the thing saw her and threw a desk towards her direction. She managed to duck and hid behind another desk. She shook her head to Mary Margaret, who was walking quietly towards the thing.

"Over here!" Mary Margaret pressed on the spray as the fire grew from the lighter in her hand.

The black clothed monster howled in pain and flew out of the window, breaking it. Emma was the first to react and when to help Regina up from the ground. She glanced up when she heard running footsteps coming closer.

"Am I too late for the party?" Dahlia walked in the room. She had her bow in her hand and her black leather quiver, filled with arrows, which was strapped on her back.

"You can say that," Mary Margaret said, checking over her husband if he had any injuries.

"Mom!" Dahlia went to Regina when she saw Emma helping her stand up.

Regina held on to the bars and glanced up at her daughter. She sighed in relief when the teenager hugged her. "You're okay."

"But are you?" Dahlia frowned at her mother. She let go of Regina to see if she was not injured. "Was that a Wraith?"

"A what?" Emma asked in confusion.

"It's a soul sucker. Like the dementors from Harry Potter," Dahlia explained. She grasped her mother's left hand and saw the mark. "Whoever gets branded with the mark of the medallion becomes its prey."

"Which means, it will be back for me," Regina glanced around the room as if the Wraith will appear any moment.

"How do you know this?" Mary Margaret stared at her sister.

Dahlia rolled her eyes. "I did pay attention to the tutor every once in a while."

"That means that it will be back for Regina," Emma crossed her arms against her chest. "Is there a way to kill it?"

"You can't kill something that it's already dead," Regina cleared her throat. Her voice was horsed from the Wraith's magic. "There is no use on saving me."

"We will find a way," Dahlia said to her mother.

David frowned. "It's not our problem."

"What are you saying?" Mary Margaret stared at her husband in shock.

"We let Regina deal with the Wraith. This is her fight. Not ours!"

"Fuck you, Charming!" Dahlia spat. She would have punched him if her mother didn't have an arm around her. "We are not leaving my mom here."

"If she dies we are safe."

"You son of a bitch!" Dahlia shrugged her mother's arm off her and ran towards David. She threw a punch but missed when she felt Emma and her sister pull her back. "Let go!"

"Fighting against each other won't solve anything!' Emma let go of Dahlia but stood in front of her, preventing the teen from running towards David. "You can punch him later after we deal with the Wraith."

"Oh I will," Dahlia spat on the ground. She pointed a finger at him. "I'm coming for you, asshole." She felt her mother's hand on her arm. She started to relax a bit but the anger towards David was still there. "So how do we deal with this Wraith since it can't be killed?"

"We sent it somewhere where it can't hurt anyone," Regina said. "And I know just how."

"Let's go then," Mary Margaret said.

"Hold on," Dahlia took the car keys and walked to her sister. "I needed your car to grab these," she motioned to her bow and arrows.

"You drove my car?" Mary raised an eyebrow, taking the keys from Dahlia.

"It was Ruby's idea," the teen shrugged. "You need to fix those breaks, almost crashed into a tree. Oh, and one more thing," Dahlia punched her sister's arm. Hard. "That was for knocking me out."

Mary Margaret winced and rubbed her arm. "Dully noted."

"Can we go?" David asked annoyed.

"Lead the way, asshole," Dahlia smirked at him.

Regina scowled at her daughter. "Dahlia Maeve, watch your language."

The teen rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell do you get those?" Emma stared at the bow and arrow in amazement as they walked out of the room.

Dahlia winked at her. "It's a secret," she glanced at her mother and smiled softly at her. She wrapped her arm with her mother's and continued to walk out of the precinct.

* * *

"Are you all ready?" David asked, raising his 'torch' up in the air, waiting for the Wraith.

Emma, Mary Margaret and Dahlia nodded. Emma helped Dahlia lit the tip of her arrow on fire as the blonde and Mary also raised their fire brooms in the air.

"Mom, is this going to work?" Dahlia glanced down to her mother, who was waiting for the Wraith to appear.

Regina stared up at her daughter and smiled reassuringly. "It will."

The lights started to flicker and they all tensed. Regina started to spin the hat while the others glance at the doors, waiting for the Wraith to open them. It didn't take long for the doors to bang open. Unfortunately, the wind caused the brooms, except for one, to extinguish the fire.

Mary passed her broom to David while she ran to the back of the room. Not waiting any longer, Dahlia shot her arrow. The Wraith saw it coming and was able to move out of the way. The teen silently cursed and went to grab another arrow from the quiver.

"Dahlia!" Mary Margaret showed her sister two bottle of Vodka that were in the room.

"Now is not the time to have a drink!" Dahlia yelled at her sister.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and tossed the bottle at her younger sister. "Pour it over the railing!"

"Gotcha!" The teen nodded. She ran to the left while her sister ran to the right. She poured it over the wooden railing, not taking her eyes off the Wraith, in case it would slip away from Charming. She met her sister in the middle and walked backwards. "David, now!"

David turned around and lit the railing on fire, and closed it behind him. "Hurry!" He yelled over at Regina before turning back around to face the Wraith.

"I'm trying!" Regina turned the hat again but nothing was happening.

Dahlia stood next to her mother. "Why is it not working?"

"The magic is different here," her mother explained, spinning the hat again.

"Hurry up, Regina!" David tried to hit the Wraith with the flamed broom. "Try harder!"

"She is trying you prick!" Dahlia scowled at him, even if his back was turned to him. She turned to look at Emma, who was staring at her. "What? He is annoying me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and crouched next to Regina. She grasped her arm and suddenly the hat started to spin on its own, with the wind colored in purple coming out of it. Her eyes were just as surprised at Regina's and the other two females.

"You did it," Dahlia grinned.

"David!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Seeing the Wraith knocking David out of the way, Dahlia grabbed one of the arrows from the leather quiver. She quickly nocked the arrow in place and aimed towards the Wraith. She let go of the arrow and it zoomed towards the Wraith. Unfortunately, it caught the arrow before it could pierce the Wraith.

"Shit!" Dahlia hissed. She prepared to grab another arrow, but she felt someone pushing her to the side along with her mother. She groaned when she felt the cold floor. The teen let out a yell when she felt been dragged towards the hat. Dahlia tried to grasp on her mother's jacket but just caught some air. "Mom, help!"

Regina felt her blood turn cold upon hearing her daughter's frantic yell. Ignoring the pain on her ribs, she turned around and saw her daughter been pulled by Emma down the portal. "No!" Regina picked herself off the floor but was pushed to the side by Mary Margaret. She didn't expect her head to hit the side of the table.

"Mom!" Dahlia's eyes widen in horror when she saw her sister push her mother out of the way. Her sister grasped her hands but she was also been pulled down. Seconds later, she and Snow were falling down the hat. She couldn't see anything but she could still feel her sister's hand grasping hers. Dahlia didn't know how long they were falling, when all of a sudden they were knocked against something concrete. The last thing she remembered was the Wraith's howl before losing consciousness for the second time.

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter I ever done in this story. Next update will be up next week.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"No," Regina whispered in horror. She grasped the ripped hat in her hands and tried to make it spin. "No. Please work," Regina tried to make the portal open but no avail.

"Where did they go?" David grasped Regina's arm tightly.

"I don't know," Regina shakily said, pulling away from his grasp. She spun it again but no portal was been open.

David slammed his fist on the ground, starling Regina in the process. He glared at the woman across from him. "This is your entire fault! If something happens to them—"

"Will you just shut up and let me think!" Regina yelled at him.

He was about to yell at her back but stopped himself. David heard how her voice shook and the frantic look on her eyes. It made him doubt Regina's love to her daughter. Maybe she actually cared about Dahlia's wellbeing, and not training her to be evil.

David sighed heavily and stood up. He extended his hand to Regina, who stared at his gesture in shock. "We need to work together on this."

Regina stared at his hand for a couple of more seconds before taking it. She dusted her clothes and picked up the hat from the floor. "The Evil Queen and Charming joining forces?"

"It' only temporary," David frowned at her. "After they come back, we will deal with what you have done."

"I just want my daughter back," Regina gripped the torn hat in her hands.

David nodded. "If we want them all back, we are going to need help. And I know just the people that will help us."

* * *

Dahlia grunted as she tried to pull at the rope. She could feel the burn on her wrists and winced when she almost tripped again. She could see that her sister and Emma were also struggling on their bounds and trying to keep up with the horse. They were rudely awakened by two women, who tied their wrists together, and made them walk behind the horse.

They had walked out of the forest and down the beach. Mulan, the one that was pulling them from the back of the horse, had told them that she was taking them back to their camp and let her leader deal with them. Dahlia didn't like the sound of that one bit. She knew that there would be people in the camp that will accuse her of what her mother did to them. She was not looking forward to arrive at the camp.

"Are we almost there?" Emma asked as she struggled to keep up.

"Yes," Mulan said, not turning to look at her.

Almost two hours later, they arrived at the camp. People immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Most of their eyes landed on Dahlia. The teen could see the glares and the murmuring.

"They know who you are," Mulan cut the long rope but not the bounds on their wrists. "You haven't told me your name."

Dahlia kept quiet as she tried to avoid the accusing eyes.

"Take them to the pit," Mulan said, taking her weapons off her horse.

Everything happened so fast. One moment they were walking. The next, Snow pushed Mulan's traveling companion hard that she fell to the ground.

"Run!" Snow yelled as she started to run.

Emma and Dahlia followed as they tried to run away from the camp. They didn't see Mulan throw a heavy item towards Mary Margaret that made her unconscious, and fall to the ground. Dahlia turned around and went back to her sister.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma yelled in shock. She stood close to her unconscious form as men grasped her arms.

"What did you do to her?" Dahlia growled at Mulan, trying to break free from the gripped of the guy holding her.

"To the pit," Mulan commanded before grabbing the rocks from the ground.

Emma and Dahlia struggled to break free but it was no avail as they were dragged away. Dahlia kept her eyes on her unconscious sister. She couldn't see any blood but that didn't mean that she wasn't worried. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of the pit.

One of the men opened the door and pushed them inside. Once they were gone, Dahlia and Emma rushed to Mary Margaret. Emma turned her over while Dahlia inspected her sister's head.

"Is she going to be okay?" Emma asked with worry laced in her voice.

Dahlia frowned in concentration. "I don't see a cut or a lump on her head. We just need to wait until she wakes up."

"Maybe I can be of help," A voice said from the shadows.

The teen felt her blood run cold when she recognized the voice. She turned around and hissed at the figure that walked out into the light that the pit was providing. "You?"

* * *

Henry was the first to jump out of the couch when he heard the door opened. He smiled when he saw David walk in, but it was gone from his face when he saw Regina walk in. He started to get nervous when she closed the door behind her.

"Where are the others?" He walked towards David, with Ruby behind him. "What is she doing here?" He stared at his mother.

"Listen, Henry," David softly said. "Regina is going to help us get the others back."

"What happened?" Ruby asked her friend.

"They fell into a portal," Regina said before David could explain. "The Wraith pulled Emma down, along with Dahlia. Mary Margaret jumped in the portal before it closed."

"Can't you open the portal?" Ruby placed her hands on her hips.

"Magic is different here," Regina frowned at her. "If I were able to, I would have opened it already. I have tried but it doesn't work."

"So what now?" Henry asked. "We need to save them."

"And that is what we are going to do," David reassured the small boy. "Regina and I are going to join forces to bring them back. We are going to need help but I promise you, Henry," he stared at the young boy, "we will get them back. And they are going to be okay."

Henry stared at his mother. "Are you really going to help us?"

"I will," Regina said.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," Regina walked towards her son.

"Don't use magic," Henry said. "Only use it when it's necessary. I don't want you hurting people. Can you promise me that?"

"Fat chance," Ruby murmured under her breath.

Regina threw a glare at the waitress before staring at her son. "I will try."

"Until you prove it, I want to stay with David."

She was about to argue but the pleading look on her son's eyes made her think twice. She will find a way to bring him home but not by force. She knew that nothing came out good when she gripped someone tightly to her. Her mother tried with her and it didn't end in good terms. Regina nodded before walking out of the apartment as fast as she could.

David and Ruby shared a confused look. He will check on her tomorrow to start planning on bringing the others back.

* * *

Emma glanced between the two. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Cora," Dahlia said, not taking her eyes from her grandmother. "She is my mom's mother."

"She's Regina's mom?" Emma asked in shock. She glanced back at the teen. "That means she is your grandmother."

Dahlia flinched when Emma said that. "Sadly she is."

"Now come on sweetheart," Cora brushed the back of her hand against her granddaughter's cheek.

The teen pushed away the older woman's hand away from her face. She walked backwards a couple of steps. "Keep your hands away from me and don't ever call me that. The only one that can call me pet names it my mom."

"How is Regina?"

A moan was heard and Snow opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head and glanced around. She noticed that she was in some sort of pit. Her eyes widen in surprised when she saw how Cora was standing close to her daughter and sister.

"Get away from them!" Mary Margaret got up, ignoring the pain on the back of her head. She stood in front of Dahlia and Emma, protecting them from the older woman. "Keep your distance from us, Cora."

"I was just curious on how my granddaughter ended up here," Cora smiled at Snow. "I am her grandmother after all."

"You never cared about her wellbeing or Regina's," Snow frowned at her. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because she wants a way out of here," Dahlia narrowed her eyes at her grandmother.

Emma stepped away from Mary Margaret. "The portal is not there, so there is no way for her," she nodded towards Cora, "to travel through it."

"Stop talking," Snow turned around to look at her daughter. "Don't say anything."

"How dangerous can she be?"

"What portal, darling?" Cora's eyes sparkled in interest. She wanted a way out of this world and reunite with her daughter. Of course, the only reason she wanted to go to Regina was because she would over power Regina. Once she had control of the whole town, they would be on their knees, begging for mercy. But first, she must create or get to a portal to take her where Regina would be.

"None of your goddam business," Dahlia glared at her grandmother. "Just stay away from us."

"I see that your attitude has not improved," Cora gave her granddaughter a disapproval look.

Dahlia scoffed, "As if you actually care. I haven't forgotten what you have done to me."

"What did she do to you?" Snow grasped her sister's arm.

A rope was thrown in the middle of the pit. They all glanced up and saw Mulan with two other men.

"Our leader wants to see you now," Mulan said. "Hurry up and climb up. He is a very busy man."

Emma was the first to climb out, followed by Dahlia and Snow. They followed the other two men while Mulan walked away. Snow noticed the stares that her younger sister was still getting. She moved closer to Dahlia and kept an eye on the people in the camp.

"I will feel safer if I had my bow with me," grumbled the teen.

"Wait here," one of the men gruffly said before stepping in a big tent.

Snow whispered to Emma and her sister. "Let me do the talking."

"Why?" Emma asked. "You don't think I will be able to do it? Or because I will give away too much information like I did back in the pit?"

Footsteps where heard walking out of the tent. Snow's eyes widen when she saw who it was. "Lancelot?"

The dark skinned man named Lancelot smile at her. "Snow White!" He rushed towards her and engulfed her in a hug. "I can't believe it's you."

"If I would have known that it was you that they brought, I would have never let them take you to the pit," he said with regret. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Snow smiled softly at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Snow let out a heavy sigh. "It's a long story."

"You can tell me all about it while we eat," Lancelot stared at the trio. "The traveling must have tired you."

"Well I'm starving," Snow smiled at her friend. "Lead the way to the table."

* * *

Chests were opened in the crypt, as Regina ran her fingers in frustration through her hair. She had looked everywhere for the book of spells that once belonged to her mother. She couldn't remember where the book was. She didn't like to feel vulnerable without her magic. Regina needed to feel the power running to her veins again.

Although, she promised her son that she won't be using magic unless it was necessary, she still needed her magic back. She continued to rummage through her things when she moved some of her ingredients for potions away.

She let out a sigh of relief when she found her book. She flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for. She blew on the designs and stared in amazement at the golden mist. She quickly inhaled it and soon felt the magic in her body again. She waved her hand and smirked when she saw everything organized. She closed the book and soon disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

"I believe these are yours," Mulan said, nodding to the bow and arrows in her hands. "I'm sorry for treating all of you the way I did. I was just—"

"Procedure," Dahlia interrupted the warrior. She took her weapons back and smiled reassuringly at Mulan "Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing."

They had just done eating when Lancelot told Mulan to give them some weapons. As a form of apology, the female warrior wanted to help them on their journey to the summer palace, so they could find a way back to Storybrooke.

They didn't discuss the plan out loud, of fear of Cora overhearing with the use of her magic. Mulan was the only one they told after their meal, and Lancelot knew a few details that Mary Margaret was able to provide. He wasn't too happy of that but he let it go.

"Are you all ready?" Mulan asked Mary Margaret and Emma.

"We are," Snow said, gripping a bow from the chest of weapons. She made sure that Emma was carrying a sword.

"I guess," Emma shrugged.

"Let's go," Mulan said, leading the way.

They walk and walk away from the camp. Dahlia had a feeling they were been followed. She kept glancing around but couldn't see anyone or anything. She was slightly startled when she felt someone bump her shoulder. She relaxed when it was just her sister.

"Reminds me when I used to be a bandit," Mary Margaret said, looking around the forest.

Dahlia let out a small laugh before she turned serious again. "Yeah but right now, I just want to go home."

"And we will," her sister reassured her. "We will be back at the apartment, drinking hot chocolate and watching movies."

"We should make camp here," Mulan interrupted their talk. She observed the small clearing and nodded in approval. "The sun is setting and it will be dangerous to venture out, especially with ogres around."

"Ogres?" Emma asked, glancing at Mary Margaret and Dahlia.

"Don't worry they are blind," Dahlia said to Emma. "They can only track you down with noise. Making a fire won't hurt us."

"I will gather some firewood," Mary Margaret volunteered.

Mulan nodded. "I will venture out and also gather some wood."

"There should be a river here somewhere," Dahlia said. "I can fill up the canteens."

"What do I do?"

Mary Margaret shared a look with her younger sister and Mulan. She turned to look at Emma and said, "Better stay here and guard the campsite."

"You don't think I can gather some simple firewood?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Mary.

"There are dangers in the forest," Mary Margaret tried to reason with her daughter. "You don't know the area well and—"

"Take her with you," Dahlia suggested. "Help her get familiarize with the area. It could be helpful for her while we are traveling to the palace. And you guys can get double the firewood."

Mary Margaret thought about it for a second. "Alright, fine."

Emma mouthed a 'Thank you' to the teen before giving her the canteens from Mary and herself.

Dahlia winked at her. "That is what your aunt is for."

"We should start heading out," Mulan gave her canteen to Dahlia.

"Right," Mary Margaret said. "We will each other before sundown."

"Sounds like a plan," Dahlia said. "Be careful."

"Same goes to you," Emma said.

Dahlia nodded and began to walk away. She kept her ears alert and scanned around as she tried to find a river. It didn't take long before she heard the sound of running water. She mentally smiled when she came to the clearing of a river bed.

One by one she filled the canteens of water. She glanced around and noticed dots of pink in a bush nearby. She grabbed the canteens and her bow before heading towards the bush. As she got closer, she noticed that there were Carnations.

She smiled, remembering when she gave her mother a bouquet of pink Carnations when she was younger. It made her miss her mother even more than she already did.

 _Dahlia skipped around the road as they let the horses rest. They were on their way to the summer palace. Sadly, her grandfather couldn't travel with them because her father told him to stay behind in the castle. Her mother was sad but told him that she will bring him books from the other castle._

 _She didn't see the rock in the snow and almost fell to the snowy road, but felt someone grasping her arm. She glanced up and smile at the person that helped her._

" _Easy there, princess," one of the guards grasped the six year old arm to prevent her from falling. "We don't want you to get hurt on our way to the palace."_

" _I'm okay," Dahlia smiled up at him before skipping closer to the trees._

" _Sweetheart," Regina called to her daughter. She was feeding Rocinante an apple when she looked up and saw her daughter getting closer to the forest. "Don't venture out there. Stay on the road where I can keep an eye on you."_

 _Dahlia just grinned at her mother before turning her attention back to the forest. She liked it when it snowed in the forest. She didn't like to travel to the summer palace because it was a long journey. She preferred to stay in the castle and play in the snow all day._

 _She saw something pink near where she was standing that peak her interest. She glanced back at her mother and saw that she was feeding the horse. She turned around back to pink color and walked towards it. She didn't have to walk far when she noticed that the pink things were flowers._

 _She smiled and started to pick them from the brush. They weren't many but they made into a small bouquet. She was startled when she heard running footsteps coming her way. She smiled again when she noticed it was the same guard that prevented her from falling._

" _Your young majesty shouldn't be out here alone in the forest," he said out of breath. His eyes scanned around the area. "There may be bad people lurking around."_

" _I wanted to pick these flowers for mommy," Dahlia said, showing him the flowers._

 _The guard smiled at the young girl. "The Queen will love them but we should head back."_

" _Okay," the six year old agreed. She followed the guard back to the road with the flowers in her hands. A few guards saw them coming back and nodded at them. She smiled up at the guard again. "Thank you."_

" _You are welcome," he smiled at the child. "Better take those to the Queen, young majesty."_

" _Here," Dahlia gave him one of the flowers to him. "For helping me."_

 _The guard heard the other nearby guards snickered at him, but he didn't pay any attention to them. She bowed at the six year old and accepted the flower. "Thank you, princess."_

 _Dahlia smiled and skipped towards her mother. She hid the flowers behind her back before her mother would see them._

 _Regina heard her daughter approaching and smiled softly at her. "Do you want to help me feed the other horses, my little light?"_

" _Yes, but first," Dahlia grinned at her mother, showing her the small bouquet of flowers. "For you."_

 _Regina gasped in surprise. She crouched to be on eye level with her daughter. She smiled at the six year old and happily took the Carnations from her daughter. "They are gorgeous. Where did you get them?"_

" _Near the road," Dahlia pointed to where she went to get them. "A guard helped me with them."_

 _Regina hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I will put them on a vase when we get to the castle. They will look beautiful next to my bed."_

A snapping sound interrupted Dahlia from the memory. She quickly prepared her bow with an arrow. Her eyes wandered around the tree line, prepared to let go of the string in any moment. She heard another twig snap and pointed the tip of her arrow to the moving bush. She was about to let go when something with red fur popped out.

The fox made a crying sound before dashing towards her. She didn't have time to fire when the animal jumped on her chest, making her fall back to the rocks. Dahlia was going to push it off her but she froze when the fox started to lick her face instead of attacking her. She gently moved away from it and stared at the animal.

"Ike?" She whispered, trying to keep the fox from licking her face again.

The fox let out another cry before jumping on top of her again. He sniffed and licked her face, happy to be reunited with his owner after a very long time.

"I missed you too, buddy!" Dahlia let out a laugh as Ike got off of her. She sat up and scratched the back of his ear. "You survived the curse. I'm so happy to see you," Dahlia ran her fingers through his coat of red hair.

She glanced up at the sky and noticed that the sun was going down. She stood up and grabbed her bow and canteens. "Let's head back to camp before it gets dark."

Ike let out a bark and followed Dahlia back into the forest.

* * *

Regina stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. She was having a difficult time falling asleep. Her son was with Charming and her daughter was somewhere in the Enchanted Forest. She gripped the stuffed bunny, Floppy, to her chest.

She could smell a tinge of apples and lavender. It was something that she could always smell on her daughter's head since she was a baby. It would always help her clear her head and calm her down. But this time, it wasn't working. She needed to have both of her children by her side.

She will first work on getting Dahlia back before getting Henry to see a different side of her. Regina didn't want her son to see her like a bad person anymore. If it meant for her to stop doing magic, then she will. Once Henry saw the good in her, he will return to her arms. Then, her children will finally be by her side.

"Hang in there, my little light," Regina whispered in the night. "I will find a way to get you back here."

* * *

 **Thank you for the support guys. I want to thank also the people that have been leaving reviews and to the new readers. It's a motivation to keep writing this story. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for the long wait. But here is the new chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"This is it," Snow said, staring at the closed wooden doors that led to Emma's nursery.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow to her sister. "Then what are you waiting for? Just open the goddamn thing so we can get home."

"Is she always like that?" Aurora whispered to Emma.

The teen rolled her eyes and ignored the princess. She was still annoyed about the whole 'Ogre' fiasco that happened back at the camp. If Aurora hadn't attacked her sister, Emma wouldn't have fired the gun. After killing the ogre with her sister, they decided to continue walking to the palace, in case other ogres were around the camp.

"You three can go check it out," Mulan said, gripping her sword as she looked around the halls. "We can keep guard close by."

"Thanks," Snow smiled softly at the female warrior. She turned to stare at the wooden doors again before pushing them open.

Snow, Emma and Dahlia carefully stepped inside the nursery. Snow and Dahlia saddened at the terrible state that it was left. Dahlia put her bow and arrow near the door, along with her sister's. She walked close to the wardrobe and inspected it, with Ike following behind.

"This was my room?" Emma asked almost quietly. Her eyes wandered around the room in amazement. There were plush animals on the floor, along with furniture and books. She stared at the cribs and felt her eyes beginning to water. She quickly whipped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"You never got to spend the night here," Snow said, staring at the stuffed teddy bear in her hands. "Regina casted the curse on the day that you were born. It was in this room, when the curse took us away from this land."

Dahlia cleared her throat, not wanting to think of that day. "I don't it works anymore," she frowned, opening the doors. "The enchantment still remains but it would be weakened."

"Can't you make it work?" Emma asked. "Your mom and grandmother have magic. Don't you have magic?"

"I was never taught," Dahlia shrugged, not taking her eyes from the wardrobe. She ran her fingers through Ike's red fur to keep her nerves calm.

Snow went to stand next to her sister and daughter. "Regina never taught you?"

"Magic always comes with a price," Dahlia stared up at her sister. "Mom told me that when I was young. She was only taught how to use dark magic. She didn't want me to fall in the same path as she did." She turned her attention back at the wardrobe. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"But your good not evil," Snow protested.

"Still. Not that I'm complaining," Dahlia said. "I prefer a simple life without magic. Now, how are we going to make this work?"

"We will need to take it back to the safe haven. Lancelot might know someone that can help us activate it again," Snow frowned in concentration.

"How are we going to carry this thing?" Emma crossed her arms on front of her chest. "It's too heavy for

"With some man power," Lancelot grinned at them as he stepped in the nursery. "I heard about the attack and wanted to see if you were all okay."

Snow smiled at her friend. "We are fine."

Ike bared his teeth at the man and started to growl. His crouched down on the floor, waiting to pounce at Snow's friend anything. Dahlia was a bit surprised to see the red fox in such a state. She didn't take her eyes off Ike.

"Hey, stop that," Snow frowned at the red fox that was still bearing his teeth to Lancelot. "He is a good friend. He means no harm."

Dahlia continued to observe Ike closely. He kept growling and baring his teeth at the man close to them. It looked like at any moment, Ike will launch at Lancelot. Her eyes flicked to her sister's friend and narrowed her eyes. She took a step closer to Ike, not taking her eyes off 'Lancelot'. "Snow, that's not your friend…it's Cora."

At the mention of her name, purple smoke surrounded 'Lancelot before Cora appeared. She smirked at her granddaughter, ignoring the sword that Snow was pointing at her. "You are smarter than I thought."

"Where is Lancelot?" Snow shakily asked the woman.

Cora let out a humorless chuckle. "Dead. I killed him a while back."

Snow let out a frustrated yell and took a swing at the older woman, but was thrown against the wall across from them. Dahlia and Emma went after Cora but they were also thrown across the room. They both hit the ground hard, leaving them dazed for a few seconds.

"Leave them alone!" Snow choked out. She tried to move her hands but Cora's magic kept her immobilize against the wall.

Ike let out a growl and ran towards Cora. Before he could take a leap at her, the older woman flicked her wrist, and set the red fox flying out to the balcony. He let out a whimper when he hit he marble railing. Dahlia pushed herself off the floor and went after her bow and arrows.

Cora saw her granddaughter going towards the bow. She sighed and again, flicked her wrist. "You must not be too obvious, dear," She lazily said as she walked towards Snow, who was been pinned against the wall.

Dahlia groaned when her back hit one of the furniture in the nursery. She saw Emma charging over Cora but the older woman sighed in annoyance, and made the fallen drapes wrap around Emma's legs. Dahlia felt anger rise again. Her eyes flicked to the book that was near her and threw it at Cora.

She didn't expect the book to hit her grandmother in the shoulder. Cora immediately turned to look at her granddaughter. Her eyes flashed in fury and sent the sixteen year old flying out to the balcony like she did with the fox. Dahlia landed hard on the marble floor that it left her breathless for a moment.

Ike let out a bark and ran towards the woman again. Cora just smirked and levitated the fox before letting him fall over the balcony, to the water below.

"IKE!" Dahlia yelled and her eyes widen in horror. She stared at her grandmother before snarling, "You bitch!"

Cora's eyes turned into fury and she waved her hand towards her granddaughter. She levitated the teenager over the balcony and saw the fear in Dahlia's dark brown eyes. "I should teach you some manners. Something my daughter failed to do."

"At least my mom was a better mother than you have been towards her," Dahlia gritted. Her eyes glanced behind her grandmother and saw Emma pouring out the powder from the gun bullets. She stared back to Cora and frowned. "She never used magic to hurt me like you did to her."

"Neither you or your _lovely_ half-sister are going to stop me from going to where Regina," Cora told her granddaughter. "It's been too long since I have seen my daughter."

"That's your own fault," Dahlia glared at the older woman. "You forced her into a marriage with a man who was twice her age just because he was king."

"She deserved a better life…she became a queen, thanks to me." Cora smirked at the teen. "And I will go through that portal and reunite with her."

"No you won't!" Emma yelled, lightning up the gun powder. She quickly crawled away once the wardrobe started to catch fire.

"NO!" Cora yelled as she watched the flames beginning to rise. She turned to look at her granddaughter one more time before letting her fall to the dark cold water below the castle.

* * *

Regina jolted awake in the middle of the night. She felt. She felt anxious and couldn't shake off the feeling why. Her hands tightened on Floppy as she tried to calm her breath. Her mother instinct was telling her to do something but she didn't know what. Henry was with Charming and likely to be asleep. He was safe where he was.

She climbed out of her bed, holding Floppy with one hand, and went to stand to the full length mirror. She waved her hand to it but nothing happened. "Mirror, show me my daughter!" Regina flicked her wrist again. Once again she was disappointed that no imagine appeared on the mirror, only her reflection.

She soon realized that she didn't have enough magic to make it work. She needed to trap Sydney in the mirror so it could work again. But she promised her son that she wouldn't harm anyone with her magic. Regina let out a frustrated growl and sat at the edge of her bed.

The pressure on her chest wasn't going away. She glanced down at the stuffed rabbit in her hand. She cradled it close to her chest and closed her eyes. She just wanted her daughter back. "Please be safe, my little light. I will get you home. No matter what it takes."

* * *

Dahlia crawled toward the shore to get away from the water. Her arms and legs were sore from all the swimming. She could hear Ike whining not far from her, as he too crawled out of the big lake. Once she put some distance between the lake and herself, she flopped on her back, and stared up at the night sky.

Small white puffs of breath were coming out of her mouth as she tried to catch her breath. She still couldn't believe her grandmother dropped her to the water…then again she did believe it. After all, the woman had tried to kill her…again.

From the corner of her eye, Ike shook himself to get the water out of his fur. She would have let out a chuckle, but she was still trying to calm her breathing. A couple of minutes passed when she heard her sister calling out for her. She was about to answer when Ike let out a bark.

"Thanks Ike," Dahlia said, pushing herself off the pebbles on the shore.

Emma was the first to appear from the tree line. She was followed by Snow, Mulan and then Aurora, who kept glancing behind them.

"Are you okay?!" Snow said. She hugged her sister when she reached her side, not caring that her clothes were getting wet. Snow let go of the teen and her eyes roamed over Dahlia's body, to check for any injuries. She was happy that there was no visible injury. "Are you hurt?"

"Just sore from the swimming," Dahlia said. She glanced down at her injured pinkie. "But my splint fell off my pinkie when I started to swim. It doesn't hurt much."

"We'll get it check out when we get back to home."

"Where's Cora?" Dahlia asked as she glanced around the tree line. With Cora out there in the forest, she felt like the older woman could attack them anytime. She hated that feeling.

"Gone," Emma said. "She just poof out of the nursery when the wardrobe caught on fire."

"So we have no portal and my vengeful grandmother is out there, ready to attack us whenever she feels like it. Awesome," the teen grumbled. She turned to look at her sister. "So, what's the plan now?"

"We should head back to the safe haven," Mulan suggested. "The people need to know what happened to our leader and to find another place to be safe."

"Lead the way," Snow said.

"Here," Emma passed the bow and arrows to the teen. "I'm sure you wanted them back."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Regina sighed in irritation as she flipped through the pages. She went to her crypt early in the morning to see if she could find anything that will help bring her daughter back. She brought stacks of book that might give her an answer. So far nothing useful on the book she was reading.

Her attention was diverted when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She hoped that it was Charming coming back from talking to Jefferson about the hat. Maybe there was a way to fix the hat and make it functional again. When she went to the open the door, she was disappointed to see that it was not Charming standing on the porch.

"What do you want?" Regina coldly asked.

Sam narrowed his green eyes at the 'mayor' before he answered her. "Charming told me that he found this Jefferson guy. But that the hat won't work anymore because it's destroyed. Even with magic, the damage has been done to it."

Regina swallowed the lump that was starting to form in her throat. She glanced away from the young man so he wouldn't see the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes. Regina composed herself and turned to look at seventeen year old standing on her porch. "Thank you, Derek. You may leave now."

"It's actually Sam," he corrected her. "I prefer my birth name rather than the one I was given here. Anyway, Charming and my sister informed me that you are trying to bring Dahlia and the others back. Well, I want to help as well."

Regina was slightly surprised at the young man. "You want to help me?"

"I may not trust or even like you much, ma'am. But I also know that it hard to be separated from the ones we love," Sam explained. "I want to help in bringing them back to Storybrooke."

She didn't know what to think of the young man. She didn't like him or trusted him either, but her daughter was friend with him for a reason. After a minute of scrutinizing him, she stepped aside and opened the door wider.

Sam was surprised but he stepped in the house anyway. He stepped into the foyer as he heard Regina close the door behind him. He followed her to the dining room. The brown hair seventeen year old noticed the stack of books on the table.

"If you want to help, start by reading some of these books," Regina clutched the book she was reading before she was interrupted. "See if you can help me find something to bring them back or contact them in some way."

Sam took a seat across from her and grabbed the book that was closer to him. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Oh my god," Emma said with horror when they arrived at the safe haven.

Every person that was in the camp was now lying on the ground, dead. Snow and Mulan went to check inside the tents and homemade sleeping huts, to see if anyone survived. Aurora just stood there with Emma in shock, not believing what they were seeing.

"Cora did this," Dahlia said, inspecting one of the bodies. She grimaced when she saw the blood on the chest of an old man. "She ripped their hearts out. She must have done it after the whole wardrobe failure. She took her anger on the people."

"Reminds me someone," Aurora glared at Dahlia.

The teen glared back. "Don't talk about my mom!"

"Your mom was just as twisted and cruel as Cora!" Aurora yelled at Dahlia. "She killed innocent villagers because she couldn't find Snow White. If your mother hadn't activated the curse, none of this would have happened!"

Dahlia flinched at the accusation.

"That's enough!" Emma walked towards Aurora. "Fighting against each other won't help us in defeating Cora."

Ike bumped his head against Dahlia's hand. He could feel the anguish rolling out of waves from her body. He licked her hand to reassure her and it actually helped.

"Thanks Ike," Dahlia smiled sadly at him, scratching behind one of his ears.

"Nothing," Snow said, emerging from one of the huts. Seconds later, Mulan also stepped out of the same hut.

They heard someone choking and Emma saw a person trying to raise their hand.

"We have a survivor!" The blonde rushed to the man in the dirt and helped him stand up.

The man backed away from them once he was on his feet. "Stay back!"

"It's okay," Snow tried to reassure the guy. "We are not going to hurt you. You are safe with us."

He walking backwards and stared at Snow. "You are not working with the woman who slaughtered everyone here?"

"We are trying to defeat Cora," Emma said. "Do you know what happened?"

The man nodded and he started to tell them what Cora did. Dahlia noticed the frown that Emma was giving the man while he told the story. She had a feeling that Emma wasn't buying his story either. The teen glanced at the man and saw his attire. His clothing didn't seem dirty or worn out as the others. She noticed that he kept his left hand hidden most of the time.

"…and now I'm glad that all of you are here," he smiled at Snow.

"You don't need to be scare of Cora anymore," Snow softly smiled at him. "We can help you."

Dahlia took a step closer to the man. "Why are you hiding your left hand? Are you holding something?"

"Excuse me?" The survivor asked perplexed.

"The whole time that you have been talking, your left hand has been hidden by our view," Dahlia raised an eyebrow. "Your clothing looks nothing a blacksmith would wear. And by the look that Emma has been giving you, she doesn't believe your sob story either."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Emma took the dagger from her belt and pressed it close to the man's throat. "She's right. You have been lying to us from the very beginning. Tell us who you are."

"I told you, I am just a blacksmith!"

Dahlia took the opportunity to yank the pouch that was tied around his waist.

"Hey! Give that back!" The man shouted. He tried to grab at the teen but felt the dagger pressing down on his throat. It made him consider his position for the time been.

Dahlia quickly undid the knots and peaked what was inside. "Oh shit."

"What?" Mulan asked, gripping the handle of her sword and glaring at the man. "What's inside?"

The teen pulled out the item from the pouch. "You're Hook."

* * *

"What about the magic mirror?" Sam glanced up from the book he was reading. "I remember Dahlia telling me that is how you would search for Snow White."

"I don't have it anymore," Regina waved her hand dismissively; not taking her eyes from what she was reading. "And even if I, it won't work. They need to be in the same land in order for me to see where they are."

He ran his fingers through his already disheveled brown hair in angst. He wondered how the girls were holding up in the Enchanted Forest. The land could be different from the last time they were there. They need to get them back soon before something could happen to them.

"How did you meet my daughter?" Regina stared at the young man across from her. It was something that has been in her mind for a long time. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to observe the seventeen year old. "Were you the reason why she should sneak out of the castle from time to time?"

Sam chuckled before answering the woman sitting across from him. "We met when she would help Snow during her bandit years. She would bring news and some food from the palace for me to deliver to her sister whenever Snow couldn't meet."

Regina was about to reply when a knock was heard from the front door. She was going to stand and get it but Sam told her he will. When he opened the door, she was joyful when she saw Henry walking in the house. She stood from the chair and smiled at her son, "Henry, you came back."

"Um, I'm actually here to pick some of my clothes," he mumbled as he stood close to Sam. He saw the books on the table and curiously asked his mother, "What are you reading?"

"We are trying to find a way to bring the girls back," Sam explained. "So far we have found nothing."

"You are?" Henry walked to the table. He picked one of the books and flipped through the pages. He glanced at his mother. "Are you going to use magic?"

"Not unless I have to and it's not dark magic," Regina softly told him. "I am keeping my promise, Henry. I'm trying my best."

The young boy smiled faintly at his mother before turning his attention back to the books. "May I help? David has been busy with Red trying to make people stay and fixing the town. I want to help bring them back as well."

"Of course you can help," Regina smiled at her son.

Sam grinned at Henry and ruffled his hair, much to the dismay of the young boy. "Pick a book up, little buddy."

"Maybe I have something that might be able to help us," Henry said, dropping his backpack on the table. He ignored the scowl that his mother sent his way and pulled out his book from his backpack. He pushed everything away, minus the brown leather book. "This might have the answers that we need."

* * *

"Why did Cora took the ashes?" Emma glared at Hook, who was tied to the tree by Mulan and Dahlia.

He has told them why Cora went back to the palace after they left and that he was working with her to get to Storybrooke. But he kept mum on why did Cora had the ashes. He just let out a chuckle at the question the blonde asked him.

"How do you know Cora?" Dahlia narrowed her eyes at the man. "Did she promise you something?"

The pirate just smirked at the sixteen year old. "That is something you will have to ask your grandmother when you see her."

"What does Cora want with the ashes?" Emma interrupted before they had a row. "Dahlia mentioned something of the enchantment still remaining on wardrobe. Can Cora open another portal with them?"

"I'm not going to tell you ladies anything," Hook continued to smirk.

Emma shrugged. "Suit yourself." She glanced up at the trees and placed her thumb and forefinger on her mouth. She let out a loud whistle. Soon they heard a growl and the pounding of loud feet hitting the forest ground.

"Ogres," Snow mumbled, staring at the direction where the footsteps and roar were coming from.

Ike let out a cry and his body tensed as the Ogres came near.

"Maybe you will want to have a chat with the Ogres about it then," Emma said to him before she started to walk away.

Hook looked up at the trees, terrified at the sound of the Ogres approaching. "Untie me first! I will tell you what you need but please don't leave me here."

"Answer the question about the ashes," Emma growled.

"Fine!" Hook yelled, trying to get out of the ropes. "You are right. She is trying to open a portal with them but it's not enough. She needs something else in order for the portal to work," he glanced up when another roar was heard. But this time, it was closer than before. "She wants a compass that will help her open a portal."

"Go on," Snow said.

"I was supposed to gain your trust and lead you to the compass. Once I had the compass in my hand…I were to deliver you all to her."

"So she could kill us," Dahlia gritted.

"Either that or to control your hearts," Hook said. "She didn't say. I have the transportation that she needs in order to get to Storybrooke."

"What do you get out of it? A pirate doesn't do any favors unless there is something for them on the table," Snow narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?"

"To get my revenge on the man that took my hand," Hook growled. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Take us to the compass before Cora does," Emma said, "And we can take you with us to Storybrooke."

Hook smirk at the blonde. "First cut me loose from the tree."

Emma stared at him for another moment before setting him free. "On one condition," Emma grabbed a piece of rope and raised an eyebrow at him. "Your wrists have to be tied together."

Hook sighed in irritation and placed his wrists together. "Fine. Just hurry before the Ogres get here."

Mulan took the rope from Emma and hastily tied his wrists together. She took out her sword and pointed it at him, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **I will try to update the next chapter in the weekend if not sooner. Thanks to all reviews and to the new readers that put this story in their alerts/favorite.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I am back! Sorry for the long wait. I didn't meant to be away for this long. The good thing is my schedule is pretty much open (except for work and other stuff), so I will be able to work on the story more.**

 **I actually combined two chapters into this longish one. I'm going to stop my babbling and let you guys read the chapter.**

* * *

Henry slammed the book. He couldn't find anything that will help them bring the others back from the Enchanted Forest. He glanced up at his mother with sadness in his eyes. "I'm going to get my clothes," he mumbled before he ran up the stairs to his room.

Regina called out for her son but the young boy didn't stop. She wanted to go after him and comfort him. But she knew that he needed some time alone. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced at the young man standing across from her.

"We'll find something," Sam grabbed one of the books on the table. "They will be back to Storybrooke."

"He blames me for what has happened," Regina said.

The young man stared at the woman in confusion. "Why you say that?"

She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for. She turned the book around so Sam could see. She tapped her finger to the picture that was on the page. "He will always see me as the Evil Queen. The moment he got the book was the moment he stopped seeing me as his mother."

Sam frowned.

"Did my daughter ever saw me as the Evil Queen like Henry does?" Regina asked softly. She was afraid of what the answer will be.

"No, but she heard the stories and rumors. Not just in the palace but in the village as well," Sam scratched the back of his neck. "But that didn't stop her in believing there was good in you, ma'am."

Regina stayed quiet, listening to everything that the young man was telling her.

"She saw her mother and not the Evil Queen like the rest of did. Despite everything you have done to the people in the Enchanted Forest, Dahlia still loves you," Sam informed the mayor. "That's why I know that Henry still loves you as well. He's conflicted right now but he will come around one day."

She understood what the young man meant. Her mother was a difficult woman but a part of her will always love her, despite of all the things Cora made her go through. There were some things that Regina couldn't forgive but she still loved her mother.

Her attention was brought to the stairs when she heard her son walking down the stairs in haste. Sam saw the backpack was full with Henry's clothes. It made him wonder how long the boy is going to stay with Charming.

Henry glanced at his mom for a moment before running out of the house. He didn't see the pain look on his mother's face. Only Sam witnessed it and made him feel pity for the woman. He quickly looked away before Regina could catch him staring.

"I'll keep an eye on him, ma'am," Sam told the dark haired woman.

Regina cleared her throat and sat back down on the chair. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and bid a quick goodbye to her. He was close to the door when he glanced back. He saw Regina flipping through the pages of Henry's book. He mentally sighed heavily before walking out of the house and going after Henry.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Snow asked her sister, who was watching Ike chasing after a butterfly. They were waiting on Hook and Emma to get the compass from the giant. It has been hours since they have been waiting.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Dahlia forced a smile on her face. She raised her pinkie and ring finger that were wrapped around a piece of her shirt. She had to rip a part of the bottom of her shirt since the splint had broken off when she was thrown in the water. "It started to hurt again but I will manage until we get back."

"We will tell Dr. Whale to put you a new one," Snow smiled softly at her sister. She cleared her throat and wrapped an arm around the teen. "Now it's not a good time to ask you but I haven't forgotten what you said back when we were in the pit."

"You want to know what Cora did to me," Dahlia grimaced.

"Yes," Snow began to rub her hand in a comforting matter on her sister's arm. "And seeing what she did back at the palace, she has hurt you before."

"Well, you are not wrong," the teen glanced over at the beanstalk. "She tried choking me with her magic when she came to visit from Wonderland. It was my fault. I was been disrespectful towards her."

Snow shook her head. "That is still no excuse of what she did. You're her granddaughter!"

"And my mom is her daughter," Dahlia grimaced. "It doesn't matter to Cora. She will choose power over family. My hate just elevated when Cora did that. I'm sure you know on some of the things that Cora did to my mom."

"Regina doesn't know of what Cora has done to you," the older sister concluded.

The teen glanced up at her sister. "If she did, Cora wouldn't be alive."

"Cora won't ever hurt you or another person again. I promise."

The smile on Dahlia's face was more forced than genuine. She turned her attention to the beanstalk. "Let's hope that Emma and Hook can get the compass."

Snow smiled slightly and gave her sister an encouraging side hug. "They will. And then we will get the ashes from Cora and go back home."

"I can't wait to eat a goddam cheeseburger," the teen joked.

Snow laughed and pulled her sister closer.

Both sisters saw Mulan walk past them and towards the beanstalk. It wasn't until the female warrior pulled out her sword that Snow jumped up from the log, and ran towards Mulan.

"What are you doing?" Snow shouted.

"Following Emma's orders!" Mulan said, turning around when she was standing next to the beanstalk. "She gave me ten hours for their return. She told me if they have not returned within those ten words, I should chop down the beanstalk."

"You are just going to let them die up there?" Aurora stared at Mulan in disbelief.

Mulan didn't say another word. She raised her sword and hit it against on one of the vines of the beanstalk. Snow let out a cry and tackled the warrior to the ground. Aurora was about to stop them when Dahlia grasped her arm.

"Let them fight it off," Dahlia whispered to the woman.

"They could get hurt!"

"They are just rolling around, not throwing punches," the teen glanced down when she felt Ike by her side. She looked back up at Aurora. "Their fight can give Emma and Hook some more time to come back."

Aurora and Dahlia watched both women argue and tussle around the floor for a few more minutes. They didn't see Emma and Hook climb down the beanstalk until the blonde shouted at them to stop.

"Knock it off!" Emma jumped from the beanstalk, Hook following afterwards. "Both of you stop it now!"

"Emma!" Snow shouted as she got off of Mulan.

"I was just following what you told me to do," Mulan said as she got up from the floor. She dusted off the grass and dirt from her clothing.

Dahlia helped Emma stand up. "You okay?"

"Yeah but I won't be doing that again," Emma panted.

Snow reached the blonde's side and pulled her in a hug. "Don't ever do that again! The three of us go home together. Do you understand?"

Emma didn't answer and just hugged her back.

"Hate to break the moment," Hook interrupted the mother-and-daughter hug, "but if we want to get closer to taking you home, we should leave."

"Did you get the compass?" Aurora asked the pirate.

Emma showed them the golden compass that she had in one of the pockets of her red leather jacket. "We should make camp soon. Tomorrow we deal with Cora."

* * *

David jolted awake from his sleep when he heard a yell. He hastily threw the covers from Mary Margaret's bed and jumped out of the bed. He ran up to Dahlia's room and saw Henry looking around, frightened and shaken.

"Hey, it's okay," David softly told Henry. He grasped the young boy's arms. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing can hurt you. You're okay."

"It felt so real," Henry said as he tried to catch his breath. "There was fire everywhere."

"Tell me about it. Maybe it can help you relax," David suggested.

The young boy took a couple of more deep breaths. He started to tell Charming of his dream. He didn't let anything out. Henry told him of the woman, called Aurora, the drapes on fire, feeling the heat of the flames and how scared he was in the room.

"It's all over now," David reassured the young boy. "You're safe. Nothing can hurt you anymore."

"But if felt so real," Henry protested.

David sighed heavily. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I promise that I will be sitting right here," David pointed to where he was sitting, "and will wake up if you start having the nightmare again."

"How would you know?"

"Because Mary Margaret had the same dream."

"When?" Henry asked, curiously.

David pushed the young boy back in the pillows. "After I woke her from the sleeping curse. It took her weeks to stop having the dream," he made sure that Henry was properly tucked in the bed. "So I will know when you start having the dream again."

Henry stared at Charming for a moment longer before nodding. "Okay."

David waited until Henry was fast asleep before calling Regina. He told her of what was going on and she hung up quickly after. He didn't have to wait long before there she was knocking urgently on the door.

"Where is he?" Regina said, stepping in the apartment.

Charming walked towards Dahlia's room. "In here. He is fast asleep."

They both climbed up to where Henry was sleeping. David took a seat on the bean bag chair, knowing that Regina would prefer to seat on the desk chair he placed next to the bed.

"He is having the same dream that Snow had after waking up after the sleeping curse."

Regina brushed strands of hair from her son's face. "It must be an after effect of the curse," she turned to look at David. "How long has this been happening?"

"I just found out tonight," he whispered. "Let's hope that the rest of the night will be nightmare free."

Regina silently agreed with him.

* * *

"I hate waiting," Dahlia scratched the back of her neck, nervously. She kept glancing around the forest every few seconds. They were so close to go home and yet she could feel the threat of Cora lingering wherever they go.

"We can't process it," Snow whispered to her sister. "Aurora will send the message to Henry."

The teen glanced down at the sleeping Aurora. They had found out about the flaming room in Aurora's dream last night. Because of the sleeping curse, Henry and Aurora were stuck in the flaming room together. Aurora had tried to contact Henry throughout the whole morning, but no avail. They just hope that she will be able to send the message this time.

Mulan was the only one that didn't like the idea of using Aurora as a guinea pig. Even with the princess wanting to make it up for almost killing Snow on their first night in the Enchanted Forest. The warrior was standing closet to a sleeping Aurora, with her hand grasping the hilt of her sword, as her eyes glances around the surrounding trees.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with the young one," Hook nodded towards the teenager. "Cora is still out there, waiting to attack us. We can't keep making stops every hour. We wasted the whole morning doing that."

"Are you sure that Cora will open the portal at Lake Nostos?" Snow narrowed her eyes at the pirate. "The last time I was there, it was gone. The lake had dried up."

Hook smirked at her. "That's where she told me it would be."

They were startled when they heard Aurora gasp. Snow and Emma reached her side as Mulan tried to help Aurora up.

"What happened?" Mulan asked her.

"I was able to give Henry the message," Aurora informed Emma. "He said that he will let the others know."

"Others?" Emma asked confused.

"Ladies!" Hook turned around. "We have company!"

They all drew their weapons and stared to where Hook was pointing. Snow and Mulan's eyes widen when they saw the dead villagers approaching them.

"I thought they had their hearts ripped out?" Emma said as she gripped the sword tightly in her hands.

Dahlia growled, "It must be Cora's magic."

"There is too many for us to take down," Hook shook his head. "We should make a run for it. We only attack those who come close to us. Don't stop. Keep running."

"Sounds like a plan," Snow said before she nodded to the others.

* * *

Regina stared at her son in horror. He couldn't have possible Cora. No, he had to be wrong. Her mother was dead. She saw her dead body before she casted the curse. This was really bad. If her mother was chasing after her daughter and the others in the Enchanted Forest, it would mean that wanted to get to the portal first. And Cora would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

She swallowed the lump that was forming on her throat and let out a shaky sigh. "Are you positive that she said Cora?"

"I'm sure," Henry nodded.

David turned to look at Regina. "This is bad. Very bad."

"Don't you think I know that?" Regina glared at him.

"Why?" The young boy asked, his eyes flicked between Charming and his mother. "How powerful is she?"

"Very powerful," David glanced at the child.

Henry stared at his mother. "Can't you stop her?"

"I'm not strong enough to defeat my mother on my own," Regina solemnly said. "If she passes through the portal, there is no stopping her."

"There has to be a way, right?" Henry shakily asked her. He could see the terror in his mother's eyes. Cora must be really powerful if his mother was scared of her.

"What about Rumple?" David suggested.

Regina scowled. "You can't possibly be thinking of him helping us."

"Why not?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "He has to be stronger than your mother."

"The question is whether he will help us or not," Regina grumbled.

"Worth a shot."

* * *

"We are almost there!" Snow yelled, taking down one of the 'dead' villagers.

Dahlia helped Mulan take the last one down. "Maybe a zombie invasion isn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"You dreamed of having a zombie apocalypse?" Emma asked the teen with a perplexed look on her face.

"Blame the movies," Dahlia panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Let's keep going!" Hook said.

"I can't!" Aurora fell to the ground.

Everyone came rushing to her. Mulan was the first to reach her. She tried to help her up but Aurora shook her head. The warrior noticed how the princess was holding her ankle in pain. "You hurt your leg."

"I think it twisted when I tried to run away from one of the villagers," Aurora groaned. "It hurts whenever I take a step," she glanced up at the others. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Snow crouched next to her. "You have helped us so much already. We can take it from here."

"Stay with her Mulan," Emma said to the warrior. "She needs you more."

The warrior nodded at the blonde. She turned to Snow and passed her the sword that was around her waist. "Take this. It can block off Cora's magic. It might help you defeat her and get you home."

"Thanks," Snow hugged Mulan, which took the warrior by surprised. "Good luck."

"Same goes to all of you," Aurora smiled at the others. You will need it to get the ashes from Cora."

"We should go before Cora decides to attack again," Hook said with urgency in his voice.

Dahlia and Emma nodded at Mulan and Aurora. Snow hugged Aurora goodbye before she stood up. They started to run towards the location of the lake with Hook on the lead.

"How much farther?" Emma asked, running next to Snow.

"Not far!" Snow said, jumping over a log.

Dahlia ducked under a low branch from a tree. "Do you think that Cora has already opened up the lake?"

"I don't know," Snow panted as she ran.

They continued to run until they saw a clearing up ahead. They pushed through the bushes and they finally made it to the lake. Snow gasped when she saw the water in what used to be the dry lake. She glanced around but didn't see any sign of Cora.

"Where is she?" Emma asked as they neared the lake. "She couldn't have just gone and left."

"I'm right here," Cora said, appearing in a ball of smoke.

The group flew backwards except for Hook. He turned to look at the girls and the red fox as they tried to pick themselves up. He noticed the compass not far from where he was standing and went to retrieve it. "Thanks for the compass, darling."

"I should have left you back at the beanstalk," Emma gritted through her teeth.

"Sorry, love. But Cora has magic," Hook shrugged, picking up the compass that fell from Emma's jacket. "I feel more confident on defeating Rumpelstiltskin with her on my side."

"Come now Hook," Cora said as she poured the ashes in the lake. She smirked when a portal had started to open. "I want to reunite with my daughter and you have a crocodile to kill."

Hook looked at Emma. "It was nice know you, Swan."

"We won't let you leave," Snow said, gripping the sword that Mulan gave her tightly in her hand. She nodded towards Emma and Dahlia. "Let's get that compass back."

"I will take care of Hook," Emma spat and charged towards the pirate.

"Stay here," Snow told her sister. "I don't want Cora hurting you more than she already has."

Dahlia shook her head. She drew her arrow and bow. "It's two against one. We may not be able to defeat her but we can slow her down."

Not wanting to pick a fight, Snow just nodded and both sisters went after Cora. Dahlia was the first to shoot her arrow but Cora disappeared before the arrow could hit her. Snow stood close to her sister, prepared for whenever the older would attack them.

"Ike, stay close," Dahlia motioned for the red fox to stand close to her. She grabbed another arrow from the quiver. From the corner of her eye, she could see Emma punching Hook, sending him to the ground unconscious.

They heard a whistle and they turned around. Dahlia let go of the bow but missed again when Cora disappeared. She didn't have time to grab another arrow when her grandmother appeared behind them. She sent them flying back on the ground.

Ike went to bite Cora but she sent him flying back as well. Snow and Dahlia picked themselves up much quicker this time. Dahlia let go of her arrow and growled when it missed Cora. She was about to shoot again when she saw Emma run past her and towards Cora. Her grandmother disappeared in a puff of indigo smoke.

"Come on!" Snow grabbed her daughter's and sister's hands and made a run for it to the lake, with Ike running behind them.

Cora appeared in front of them and they all flew backwards. Snow was the first to recover from the fall as Cora made her way towards her. Emma and Dahlia tried to get up but they were thrown down on the sand again.

"What makes you think that Regina will welcome you with open arms?" Snow panted.

Cora gave her a sympathetic look. "She needs me. It's time to be reunited with my daughter and makes amends."

"Or you want to manipulate her," Dahlia growled.

"Enough talk," Cora rolled her eyes and went towards Snow's heart. "Before I go, I will take your heart. It's the one thing she wants most."

Emma shouted and pushed Snow out of the way. Dahlia was able to catch her sister before she fell. They watched as Cora tried to take Emma's heart but fail to do so.

"Love is weakness, child," Cora smirked at the blonde.

Emma stared at the woman hard. "You're wrong. It's strength."

Suddenly magic appeared around Emma and it managed to make Cora disappeared. Snow went towards her daughter while Dahlia glanced around, just in case her grandmother was still around to stop them.

"Let's go home," Emma urgently told them.

Snow and Dahlia shared a look before they ran towards the lake. Dahlia picked up Ike, grunting at how heavy he had gotten. She grasped his pawn and put it between her hand and Snow's. Dahlia felt her sister and Emma grasping the back of her shirt before they jumped in the lake.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where he told us to wait for him?" David paced around the water well.

"Yes," Regina said, not taking her eyes from the water.

She had been able to talk to Rumple in Granny's diner. She ignored the stares when she explained the situation with Cora. It took some convincing but Rumple had agreed to help them. He told her to meet him at the water well in an hour. She was walking out of the diner when Ruby and Sam approached her.

Although she did not want them there, she couldn't say no. Sam had tried to help her get her daughter back, while Ruby was helping David with whatever he needed help with. Regina hesitantly let them come with her to the water well.

She felt Henry getting anxious by her side as they stared down at the bubbling water. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her. When he glanced up at her, she gave him a soft smile. "They are coming back."

Henry smiled at her. "You really have changed."

"I promised you that I would, didn't I?"

Sam and Ruby turned around behind them. They glanced at each other, recognizing the scent.

"He's coming," Ruby glanced back at David.

"It's about time," he gritted through his teeth. "Do you have whatever you needed to get?"

"I did," Rumple took out the wand. "I just needed to make another stop before coming here. But that is not of importance. Just move aside and let me do all the work."

Regina took Henry with her to the side while David walked towards Ruby and Sam. She felt something was not right, but Regina didn't put too much thought in it. All she wanted was her daughter to come back. She wanted to have both of her children with her back at the house.

Rumple put the wand up and it began to glow red. The wind started to pick up. They heard a rumble and they all stared up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" Regina stared at Rumple in shock. "My daughter and the others are coming through there!"

"We both know that it's not them but Cora," Rumple scowled at the mayor, with the wand still raised up in the sky. "I'm making sure that she doesn't come here."

Regina pushed Henry behind her as she made one of her fireballs. She threw it at Rumple but it was easily deflected with his free hand. Ruby and Sam ran towards Rumple but they stumble on their feet. They realized that Mr. Gold had made their legs sink into the Forest floor.

"You lied to us!" David shouted at Mr. Gold. He made a run to Rumple. But like Sam and Ruby, he was also stuck in the dirt. "You weren't helping us at all."

"I'm trying to prevent bad things from happening," Rumple told David as deflected another fireball from Regina. Getting tired of the situation, Rumple quickly waved the wand towards the water well. Green lightning hit the well. Some sort of green shield appeared inside the well. He turned around to look at Regina. "She will take Henry away from you just like she will take Bell from me. And I'm not going to let anything harm her. She has already been through enough."

Henry stared up at his mother. "Can you stop it? Is there a way for them to pass through?"

"There is," Regina brushed her thumb against her son's cheek. "But I don't know if it will work."

"You have to try. Please? Bring them back," Henry whispered. "Please."

"I will try," she smiled sadly at him. She knew there was a chance that the spell will kill her in order to make it stop. She kissed his forehead and pushed him gently towards David. "Stay over there."

Henry frantically nodded and ran towards Charming.

"Regina, what are you doing?" David yelled at her. He continued to struggle to get his legs free from the dirt.

She ignored him and walked towards the water well. She took a deep breath before she started to make the spell to stop. The others watched in fascination and horror as Regina tried to fix what Rumple did. Seconds later, they saw Regina fly back and the green light disappear.

Sam tried again to get out of the dirt. He was surprised that this time he was able to free himself. He didn't waste any time. He ran towards the woman and helped her stand up. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Did it work?" Regina gasped as she leaned back against the tree. She turned to look at the water well to see if anyone will emerge from it.

No one dared to move as they waited to see who will climb up.

"Ouch!" A voice was heard from the water well.

Suddenly, a red fox climbed out of the water well and jump to the ground. It shook his fur as Emma pushed herself up the well.

"Mom!" Henry cried as he ran towards the blonde.

Mary Margaret climbed out of the well and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Emma. She turned to look if her sister had climbed up and saw the teen pushing herself off the water well, next to Emma. She was going to walk towards her sister when she was engulfed in a hug by her husband.

Dahlia fell down to the dirt and closed her eyes. She was too focused on her breathing that was startled when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her. Her eyes flew open but she relaxed when she saw it was her mother.

Regina kissed the top of her daughter's head before letting her go. She smiled at the sixteen year old, "You're back." Regina cupped Dahlia's face in her hands, and started to peck her daughter's face with kisses.

"Mom," Dahlia grumbled, trying hard not to blush in embarrassment. Even though she complained, Dahlia didn't dare to stop her mom. She knew that her mother was probably scared of her well been and was happy to see she was alright.

"I'm so happy that you are back," Regina stopped kissing her daughter's face.

Ike barked and ran to their side. He jumped around Regina before he calmed down and started to lick her face. Dahlia giggled when her mother scrunched her face.

"Okay, that's enough," Regina gently pushed the red fox away from her. She wiped her face and scratched the back of one of his ears. "It's good to see you too, furniture destroyer."

Ike let out a bark and nuzzled his nose against the woman's hand.

"Hey you," Sam grinned at Dahlia. He extended his hand and said, "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be back," Dahlia grasped his hand and let him pull her up. "I missed sleeping on my bed. The forest floor is not very comfortable."

The young man snorted and pulled her in a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Dahlia whispered as she continued to hug him.

"Thank you," Emma walked towards Regina, still hugging Henry. "Your mom is something else."

"I know," Regina grimaced as she stood up. She shook her head and smile at Emma. "Welcome back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Dahlia turned to the side as she inspected herself on the full length mirror. She decided to wear her dark green sweater dress with black leggings and brown ankle boots. She didn't want to attend to the 'welcome back' party that Red and Granny wanted to throw to the three of them, but she didn't want to be rude. It was also almost a peace offering when Emma decided to invite Regina to the party.

Although it was Henry's idea, Dahlia was happy that Emma listened to the young boy. The teen was also glad that Emma was able to convince Snow on letting her stay with her mom back at the mansion. It wasn't easy. Her mother and sister were on a yelling match for almost ten minutes before Emma decided to intervene.

Dahlia missed the apartment but she wanted to stay with mother. Sighing, she looked herself over one more time in the mirror. She turned herself around to see if everything was alright.

"Does it look good?" She turned around to look at Ike, who was lying down on the bed. She let out a laugh when he just rolled on his back and kicked his paws up in the air. "I will take that as a compliment."

The sixteen year old heard her phone vibrate. She went to grab it from the nightstand and noticed she got a message from Emma. She opened the text and read it.

 _ **Where are you guys? People are starting to arrive! – Em**_

She rolled her eyes and sent a quick reply.

 _We will be there soon – Dahlia_

Clutching the cellphone in her hand, she grabbed her cream scarf from the edge of the bed and walked out of her room. Ike jumped out of the bed and followed her down the stairs.

"Got a text from Emma!" Dahlia said as she climbed down the last steps. She ran to the kitchen, knowing her mother would be there with the lasagna they were taking to the party. "She says everyone is already there."

"No running in the house," Regina sternly told her daughter when the teen came running in the kitchen.

The teen rolled her eyes and hoped on one of the barstools. "Didn't listened to that rule back at the castle, not going to here," she grinned, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Ready to go?"

"It will be ready soon," Regina leaned back against the sink and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I just hope they will like it."

"They will love your lasagna," Dahlia grinned at her mother. "Don't sweat about it."

The older woman smiled softly at her daughter. "Thank you, sweetheart."

The teen shrugged. "Just been honest."

"Are you going to tell Mary Margaret that you want to live here with me permanently?"

"Maybe after the party," Dahlia chewed on her lower lip. "Or tomorrow. She won't take it well but she will understand, hopefully."

Regina pushed herself away from the sink and towards the oven. She put on the oven mitten as she glanced at her daughter. "I will make her understand."

"Mom," the teen gave her mother a disapproving look, "let me handle it. I don't want you getting in a screaming match with her again."

Regina took out the baking dish from the oven. "Fine. But if her and Charming think that they can take you away from me again—"

"It's not going to happen," Dahlia interrupted her mother. "All I kept thinking about was coming back home to you when I was back at the Enchanted forest."

"What happened when the three of you were there?" The older woman asked her daughter, taking off the oven mitten. "You have kept mute about it."

Dahlia glanced down at her hands. She kept her gaze on the new splint in her pinkie finger. Her mother had taken her there after the yelling match with Snow. Dahlia had lied to her mother that she lost it something around traveling through the portal.

"There is not much to say," the teen mumbled. "Just trying to get back home was our top priority. You already know of Cora trying to beat us to portal."

Regina inspected her daughter. She noticed how tense her daughter got when she asked her about her time in the Enchanted forest. Regina had a feeling that the teen was keeping something important from her. She wanted to know what it was and how can she help.

"You can tell me anything," Regain grasped her daughter's hand. "No matter how bad it is, I will listen."

Dahlia gave her mother a faint smile. "I know."

Regina returned the smile.

"I ate some Chimera," Dahlia said, trying to keep the conversation light. She didn't want to tell her mother about Cora dropping her to the water…at least not yet. The teen slightly smirked towards her mother. "It wasn't that bad."

It worked.

Regina scrunched her nose but the corner of her lips turned up in a smile, "You actually enjoyed eating that?"

"I tasted the goat part," the teen chuckled. "Emma ate part of the snake. You should have seen her face the moment she took a bite."

The older woman let out a laugh as she went to grab the white baking dish. "You can tell me more about it later. We are already late for the party."

Dahlia nodded and followed her mother out of the kitchen. She grabbed her black coat from the coat hanger. She let out a whistle while she tried to put on her coat. Moments later, Ike ran out of the living room with a cushion in his mouth.

"Now I have to buy new cushions for the couch," Regina frowned at the red fox.

The teen rolled her eyes and turned to look at the fox. "Drop it."

Ike let the cushion fall on the floor and continued to make his way towards them.

Regina shook her head and headed towards the door, with her daughter and Ike following her out of the house.

* * *

 **Hope the chapter was good for all of you. I will try to post the next chapter in a week (if not sooner). Thanks for your patience, the reviews and for the new alerts.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It was about time that I posted a new chapter! I was originally going to split this in two chapters. But I said to myself to just keep it as one. So here is the new chapter and hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Emma noticed the glances that Mary Margaret would throw at the door every now and then. She could see that the brunette was getting anxious as time ticked by. She wasn't the only one that seemed anxious.

Dahlia's two other friends, that Emma remembers seeing with the teen, would also glance at the door every few minutes. Roxy—or Rachel, as that was her name in the Enchanted Forest—kept asking Sam when was their friend going to show up. Flynn, known as Jack in Storybrooke, was more calm of the two.

Emma glanced down at her watch and sighed. She had hoped that Regina and Dahlia made it in time for the toast but she guessed that wasn't happening. The blonde quickly grabbed her glass from the counter and cleared her throat. She decided to make the toast now so it would relief some of the concern.

"Um, excuse me, everyone," Emma cleared her throat. She waited until everyone quieted before continuing. "I want to thank Granny and Ruby for putting this together," she nodded at the two women.

Ruby grinned back. "You're welcome."

"And I also want to thank someone else. But unfortunately, she—well they—are not here yet.," Emma glanced down at her glass. "So I want to—"

The blonde was interrupted by the sound of the diner door opening. Regina poked her head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we're late," she walked in with her daughter and Ike following close behind.

"What she doing here?" Charming angrily exclaimed, taking a step forward.

Dahlia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her. "She is my mom. Of course, she was going to attend the party."

"And because I invited her," Emma pipped up.

The blonde groaned when she felt Mary Margaret grab her elbow. She followed her near the jukebox with Charming following behind.

Regina took the opportunity to walk to the counter with the lasagna in her hand. She hoped that this peace offering would work out in the end with everyone. Seconds later both her children joined her and Regina felt more relaxed with them by her side.

"I'm really glad you showed up," Henry smiled at his adoptive mother. He was happy to see that she was putting an effort to change. "I thought you weren't coming."

"As if I would let her stay," Dahlia smirked at the young boy. She was startled when she felt two arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders. She looked who it was and grinned. "Rachel!"

The blonde grinned back. "It feels so good to have my memories," her eyes suddenly widen and quickly let go of her friend. "I'm sorry, princess. I shouldn't have done that in front of the Queen."

Dahlia blinked for a moment and let out a laugh. She ignored the looks and the smirks of Sam and Fynn. After a moment of laughing, she wiped the tears from her face. "You don't need to do that! We are friends."

"But—"

"And I never really cared about your status as a maid in the castle," Dahlia pulled her friend in a hug. "You will always be my friend."

"What about me?" Flynn feigning a hurt look.

The sixteen year old shrugged. "I guess you too."

The group of friends shared a laugh. Rachel and Flynn hugged Dahlia one more time before sitting down at one of the empty boots in the diner.

Slowly conversations started up again, although some people were still tense with Regina's presence in the diner. Regina tried to ignore the whispers and stares as she served her children some lasagna. She was beginning to doubt if she should have even bothered showing up at the welcoming back party.

"So, what's this?" Grumpy asked. He was the only one so far to approach the small family at the counter.

"Lasagna," Regina smiled. "I made it myself."

"It's not poisoned, is it?" His eyes narrowed at the plate that the mayor was offering him. He grunted when he felt someone hit the back of his head. He turned to look and saw Dahlia glaring at him. He glared at her back. "What?"

"Just eat it," she huffed. "You are going to like it."

He grunted and silently took the plate that Regina was offering him. He mumbled a quick 'thank you' before he walked away.

"I'll take a plate," Sam politely said. "Looks really good."

She smiled up at him. "It is finger licking good."

Sam chuckled. "I will take your word for it," he looked down and saw Ike, close to him. He went to pet him but Ike went to bite his fingers. "He still doesn't like me much."

"It's probably the wolf thing," Dahlia smirked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes and took the plate that Regina passed him. "He doesn't do that to my sister."

"Then it's probably just you."

He grumbled and walked towards the booth were Rachel and Flynn were sitting. Henry grinned, grabbed his plate, and dashed after the older boy. He had questions he wanted to ask the three teenagers.

Dahlia shook her head and turned back to her mom. "Want me to wait for you?"

"I will be fine," Regina smiled at her daughter reassuringly. "Join your friends and Henry. I will be there in a few minutes."

The teen nodded and took her plate before joining the others in the booth. Ike quickly followed behind and made himself comfortable on the floor, near the teenagers and Henry.

Regina served a few more people, some of them reluctant. Others were more shy to approach the mayor but were polite enough to say thank you. Once Regina made sure all the lasagna was gone, she joined her children at the booth. She sat next to her daughter and Rachel.

Henry bounced in his seat in excitement. "Is it true you helped killed an ogre with Snow when the three of you went back the Enchanted Forest?"

"Did my sister tell you that?" Dahlia frowned, putting her fork down.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Emma did."

"Oh. Well, yea we did. Only because she fired her gun," the teen shook her head. "The sound make the ogre come charging toward us."

"Ah man!" Flynn groaned. "How could I have missed that!"

"Why didn't you inform me about this?" Regina sternly stared at her daughter. "You could have gotten hurt."

"The ogre didn't do anything to me," Dahlia explained. "We managed to stop it before it could hurt us. No big deal."

Flynn let out a chuckle. "The ogre thing reminds me of the adventures we used to get ourselves into. Remember when we used to steal the food from the kitchens and give it to Robin?"

"You don't mean _the_ Robin Hood and the Merry men?" Henry smiled in excitement.

Dahlia returned the smile. "Of course, we do. Who else would it be?"

"Is he in Storybrooke?"

"Don't think so," Rachel shook her head before her friend could answer. "Haven't seen him anywhere."

"Robin made her," Sam gestured to Dahlia, "get interested in archery. They made a deal that whenever she brought them food or supplies, he would give her lessons."

"So, that is where the food went," Regina said in realization. "I thought the cooks were the one stealing it to give it to the villagers. And now I find out that it was my daughter the whole time so she could give it to some thieves."

Dahlia's cheeks slightly reddened. "Well, not only them but also Snow."

Before Regina could say anything else, Ruby appeared next to their table. She smiled apologetically at them and stared at Dahlia, "Your sister wants to talk to you for minute in the back. It's important."

"Okay," the teen shrugged as she stood from the seat. She smiled slightly at her mother. "I'll be back in a few." She looked down at Ike, who stood from the floor. "Stay here."

He blinked and lay back down on the floor. His eyes scanned around the diner, observing the people.

Dahlia thanked Ruby and walked to the back of the diner. She waved at Emma, who was looking at her with concern, as she passed by her. The teen hoped that her sister wouldn't talk about the moving arrangements that the sixteen year old had in mind. Dahlia wanted to tell her sister that she wanted to start living with her mother. But everybody was having a good time at the party, even her mother, to bring the subject up.

She spotted her sister nervously glancing down at her glass cup in her hands, away from prying eyes and ears. "You sent for me?"

Snow looked up upon hearing the teen's voice. She smiled at her younger sister. "How are you enjoying the little party?"

"I'm having a good time. We were just telling Henry about the food stealing," Dahlia gave her older sister a knowing look. "And about Robin Hood."

"I still can't believe that you met him," Snow shook her head, taking a sip from her drink. She took a moment before she spoke again, this time more softly. "How is Regina treating you? Is she—?"

"My mom is treating me just fine," Dahlia frowned at her. "How many times must I say that she won't do anything to me? It's getting annoying."

"Sorry. It's just a habit," Snow winced at her sister's irritated tone. "It's just that the apartment is not the same without you. When are you coming home?"

The sixteen year old tensed. She looked down at her boots, not wanting to have that conversation at the moment. _Too late now._ Dahlia mentally prepared herself for an argument and glanced up at her sister. "There is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I want to live with my mother. And this time for good."

* * *

"…and that's how we bumped into," Sam grinned at Henry, who was grinning as he listened to the story. "If we didn't ran from the guards, we would have never met Robin and the Merry men."

"I still think it was dangerous for just the two of you roaming around that part of the woods alone," Rachel frowned at her friend.

"But they got to hang out with Robin and the others," Flynn shrugged. "I never even—"

The room grew quiet as two voices from the back of the diner were slowly rising. Everyone in the room turned towards the direction of the voices. But didn't dared to move a muscle as the shouting continued.

"…stay with her! She's my mom!"

"She killed a lot of people!" Snow's voice argued back. "What Cora did to the people in the camp was nothing compared to what Regina did!"

Regina quickly looked back at her son. She was grateful that Sam was covering Henry's ear. She nodded thankfully at the young man before turning back around. She was about to stand up but felt a hand grip her wrist. She raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Let them yell it out," she whispered, the arguing still going on at the back of the diner. "They need to get it out of their systems."

"At least my mom is trying to change! Maybe if you and Charming gave her a chance, you both will see her effort!"

"Or maybe she just wants you to think that she will!"

Emma threw a nervous glance towards Regina. She could see the anger on the mayor's face. She wasn't the only one that noticed. Sam and his friends were also staring at Regina with unease.

The yelling stopped but no one dared to move towards the back of the diner yet. A moment later of quietness, footsteps were quickly heard. Dahlia was the first to emerge from the back of the diner.

"Dahlia!" Snow shouted, running after her sister but stopped when her sister turned to glare at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Dahlia scoffed and quickly turned away. She ignored the calls of her name and opened the door. She heard her sister shouting her name one more time before she slammed the door behind her. She shivered at the cold night but continued to walk away.

Ike was the first to move and ran towards the door. He whimpered as he scratched the door, trying to make it open. Everyone was holding their breath after what they just heard and witness. A few seconds passed before Regina stood up from her seat.

She yanked her hand away from Rachel and threw a dirty look at Snow. She would have done something else but she needed to see how her daughter was doing. Regina opened the door and Ike immediately ran out of the diner. Glaring furiously at Snow one last time, she walked out of the diner, slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emma turned to look at the brunette. "What happened back there?"

"She wants to live with Regina," Snow rubbed her temple. She could feel a headache coming. "I told her it was a bad idea and that she should come back to the apartment."

"Don't you think is time to let Dahlia live with Regina?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "As much as it hurts you, Regina is _**her**_ mother. The kid has the right to live with Regina, who wants her back."

"But she is still the Evil Queen!" argued Charming.

Emma shook her head. "She doesn't see Regina as the Evil Queen. She never has." She frowned and stared at Mary Margaret. "Is that what made her walk out like she did? Because you called Regina the Evil Queen."

Snow flinched and looked down at her shoes.

"What did you do?" The blonde took a step closer to the brunette.

"I told her that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Snow mumbled.

Emma and Charming frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Charming asked his wife.

"I was explaining Dahlia of how Regina is evil because of Cora," Snow sighed heavily. "And I also told her that I don't want her to go the same way."

Emma blinks in realization. "You think Dahlia will turn out to be like Regina and Cora."

"I didn't mean it," Mary Margaret grimaced. "It just came out and didn't realized I said it out loud. Until it was too late and saw her reaction."

"We are going to fix this," Emma pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

* * *

"Dahlia, slow down!" Regina panted, walking fast towards her daughter and Ike.

The teen didn't listen and continued to walk quickly down the sidewalk.

"Sweetheart!" The mayor finally caught up to her daughter. She gently but firmly grasped the teen's arm and made her stop. "Talk to me. What happened back there?"

Dahlia refused to say anything and kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't want to say anything. Afraid that her voice would crack or her mother would hear the sadness in her voice.

"My little light, what is it?" Regina softly asked again, lessening her grip on her daughter's arm.

Ike whined and licked the teen's fingers.

"Can we just go home?" Dahlia whispered, still refusing to look up.

Regina nodded and puffed the three of them in the living room. Ike immediately runs out of the living room and goes to get the cushion he left close to the front door.

Dahlia took a seat on the couch, fiddling with her hands.

Regina quietly sat down next to her daughter, waited patiently for the teen to talk. She didn't want to push the sixteen year old. She would wait until her daughter was ready to talk about what happened back at the diner. The minutes ticked away in silence. The only sound was Ike, growling and playing with the cushion.

"Mom, am I going to turn out evil?" Dahlia whispered, breaking the silence. She didn't see the look of surprised on her mother's face.

"Who told you that?"

Regina couldn't believe on what her daughter had just said. The shock was quickly replaced with rage, but not directed to the teen. The mayor remembered the angry words that were exchanged between the two sisters.

"Is that what Snow told you?" Regina was trying very hard to keep her voice from having any hint of anger. Her hands balled up into fists on her lap

"Not exactly in those words."

A loud crack echoed in the living room. The glass over the picture resting on the mantle place had been shattered.

Regina took a deep breath to help her control her rage. She could feel the fury running in her veins. How dare Snow say something like that to her daughter? Regina took another deep breath, not wanting to break something else with her magic.

She softly took a hold of her daughter's chin and made the teen look at her. She waited until her daughter made eye contact to let go. "You are not evil, and never will be. There is not a single hint of malice in you."

"But how can you be so sure that I won't—"

"Have you ever killed someone?" Regina interrupted her daughter.

Dahlia frowned at the sudden turn of the conversation. "No."

"Used any dark magic?"

"No—but"

"Ever had a thought about hurting someone in the worst way possible?"

"I don't think so," the teen mumbled.

Regina stared at her daughter. "Then you are not evil. You have a pure heart."

"How do you know that it doesn't contain any darkness?"

"It does not."

Dahlia shook her head. "But you can't be certain that—"

"Would you let me show you?" Regina softly asked.

The dark haired teen blinked at her mother's suggestion. She had heard the stories around the castle and village. But never witnessed a heart been ripped from someone right in front of her eyes. Dahlia knew of the vault of hearts that her mother had kept in the castle. It was the only room in the castle, besides the dungeons, she was not allowed to enter.

Dahlia bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

"It will hurt but just for a second," Regina gently told the teen.

The sixteen year old nodded and took a deep breath, waiting for her mother to take her heart.

Regina plunged her hand on her daughter's chest. She saw the grimace on the teen's face. Once her hand grasped Dahlia's heart, the mayor quickly pulled it out. Her daughter let out a small gasp at the sharp pain but it was over quickly.

Regina carefully took a hold of her daughter's heart in one hand. Then with the other, she plunged her own chest, shocking her daughter, and pulled her own heart out. She slightly winced at the pain but ignored it.

They both stared down at the two hears in Regina's hands. Dahlia could see that her mother's heart was a mixture of red and black. It was mostly black, but there was red glowing in between the darkness of it. She could see the red on the heart glow at each heartbeat.

Dahlia glanced at her own heart and saw that it was completely red. There was not a hint of black. She glanced up at her mother after staring at both hearts for another minute.

"My heart looks like this because of all the things that I did back in the Enchanted Forest," Regina explained her daughter. "I have done unspeakable things that I will never be able to tell you. Although, I'm sure you may have some ideas on what they are."

Dahlia listened to every word her mother was telling her.

"The future is unpredictable and anything can happen. But there is one thing that I am sure of," the mayor firmly told the teen. "You will never turn out evil. I _**will**_ make sure of it. I promise that your heart won't turn out like mine."

The sixteen year old didn't know what to say. She wanted to believe her mother with all her might. But there was still a part of her that refused to believe in her mother's words. Cora was evil and, unfortunately, her mother followed the dark path. But not to the extreme like her grandmother.

"You were my light during my darkest times," Regina smiled softly at her daughter. "The reason why my hearth didn't go completely black. You made me happy…and human. I didn't feel like the Evil Queen when you were with me. I was just Regina, your mother."

The teen nodded but didn't say a word.

Regina carefully put her daughter's heart back to her chest as well as her own. Once their hearts were in their proper place, the major pulled her daughter in a hug.

"I won't let you fall in the same path as my mother and me," Regina vowed softly. "We are going to prove anyone that thinks that way."

"Thanks mom," Dahlia hugged her mother back.

They hugged for a few minutes until they heard the doorbell started to ring.

Regina reluctantly let go of her daughter and went to check who was at the porch. She cleared her throat and composed herself, before she opened the door. She was surprised to not only see Emma, but Henry and her daughter's friend with the blonde.

"They wanted to see how Dahlia was doing," Emma informed at the surprised look on the mayor's face. "I hope that it's okay?"

"Of course," Regina quickly said. She smiled down at Henry then up at three teenagers. "She's in the living room."

The teens and Henry stare at each other before politely passing Regina into the house.

"How is she doing?" Emma asked until the kids were out of hearing range.

Regina glared at Emma, making the blonde wince at the anger in the brown eyes. "You can tell Snow to stay away from my daughter."

"Yeah, I know what she said to the kid," Emma rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you want me to bring some of her stuff tomorrow?"

"That won't be necessary," Regina frowned. "But thank you for the offer, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded. "I was going to ask if it's okay for Henry to stay tonight? He said that he wanted to hear more stories from the Enchanted Forest."

"Of course, he can stay," Regina said with happiness laced in her voice.

"OK, cool," the blonde smiled at the brunette. She took a step back, indicating she was leaving.

"Emma, wait." Regina looked back in the house. She could hear the kids chatting happily away. She stepped outside and softly closed the door behind her. "There is something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Emma asked, confused.

"What happened when the three of you were transported to the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked.

The blonde stared at the mayor in surprise. "You don't know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," Regina rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and slightly frowned at the sheriff. "Dahlia has been quiet about it. She diverted the subject when I asked. Although, I do know of the ogre incident because Henry mentioned it back in the diner."

Emma bit her lip. She knew that the teen would be mad at her for saying anything about been attacked by Cora. But Regina had the right to know about her mother's intentions. Emma sighed and shook her head.

"The kid is probably going to be pissed but you are her mother," Emma glanced at Regina. "Your mother showed up at the palace when we discovered the wardrobe. Things got out of hand and well…Dahlia was attacked by her."

"My mother hurt my child?" Regina looked at Emma in shock. Regina always had a feeling that her mother never really like Dahlia. But she never knew just how much she dislike her own granddaughter. "She would never—"

"Look, it's best if you talk to Dahlia about it," Emma interrupted her. "She can tell you everything."

Regina nodded at the blonde and said a quick goodbye, as she walked inside the house. She could hear the exciting chatter and laughs coming from the living room. She sighed and decided to wait for the right moment to ask.

* * *

"You said you will take me to the crocodile once we got here," Hook frowned at the older woman, who was spying on the big white mansion from behind some trees.

"And I will keep that promise," Cora whispered to him as they watched Emma drive away in a yellow thing. "But first, I will need your assistance in something."

Hook glared at her. "What kind of assistance."

"I need to break my daughter. Make her come to me when she has no one."

"How?" Hook frowned.

Cora just turned to smirk at him. "Like this…"

* * *

 **Ah shit is going to get down.**

 **Thanks for everyone's patience. I didn't meant to stay away so long but a lot of things came up and it kept me busy. Work, school and most it personal. I'm going to try to update quicker. Hopefully I will, since I would have a bit more time of my own. I could use that time to work on the next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
